


Rédemption

by Kittendealer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anges et Démons, Angst, Chloé apprend la vérité, F/M, Lucifer et Pierce cherchent à conquérir Chloé, Romance, Secret de Ella
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittendealer/pseuds/Kittendealer
Summary: Le soir où Lucifer découvre l’identité de Caïn, les deux hommes ont une discussion enflammée qui apporte presque autant d’éclaircissements que de nouveaux questionnements. Alors que le Diable jongle avec l’idée de reconquérir Chloé, celle-ci cherche au contraire à prendre ses distances avec lui. Pendant ce temps, au travers d’une enquête des plus étranges, le secret d’Ella se révèle peu à peu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma première fic en français. J’en ai seulement une autre au mon actif et il s’agit d’une histoire en anglais, bien que je sois francophone. Il s’agit donc de mes tout débuts dans la création littéraire en français. Soyez donc indulgents!  
> L’idée de cette fic m’est venue à l’esprit à force de tenter de trouver des explications aux événements de la saison 3. Cette histoire reprend donc immédiatement à la fin de l’épisode 10 de la saison 3 et est une tentative de réconcilier tout ce que nous savons sur le Sinnerman, Caïn et le retour des ailes de Lucifer. J’espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture!

Lucifer senti la rage monter en lui du plus profond de son être, comme la lave d’un volcan remontant vers la surface de la terre et menaçant à tout moment de provoquer une éruption que rien ne pourrait arrêter sur son passage. Il calla à nouveau un autre verre de scotch pour tenter de maîtriser ses émotions bouillonnantes. Son instinct ne lui avait pas menti. Il avait pris une chance, une grosse chance en voulant prouver sa théorie, mais elle s’était avéré être correcte, aussi troublante puisse-t-elle être. 

Juste à ses côtés se tenait la source de tous ses malheurs des derniers mois, la personne responsable du retour de ses ailes, de la perte de son visage de Diable et par le fait même de son identité. Caïn, le premier meurtrier de l’humanité. Il en était certain maintenant, le Sinnerman n’avait été qu’un outil dans cette grande manipulation, cette mascarade. Caïn était celui qui avait tout orchestré. Mais pourquoi? L’esprit en ébullition de Lucifer ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que cet être millénaire pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il ne lui avait pourtant rien fait, n’avait même jamais croisé son chemin ni de près ni de loin autant qu’il ait pu savoir. Malgré son besoin viscéral de frapper de toutes ses forces cet être abject pour lui retirer ce sourire narquois du visage et se soulager de toute cette tension accumulée au fil des mois, Lucifer savait qu’il devait à tout prix garder son sang-froid s’il voulait obtenir des réponses à ses questions et s’il voulait avoir la moindre chance de recouvrer son identité. Il serait toujours temps de lui infliger les pires tortures plus tard s’il s’avérait qu’il soit réticent à partager ses desseins. Cette agréable possibilité aida notre Diable à calmer suffisamment ses ardeurs pour poursuivre ses réflexions. 

Au-delà du pourquoi des actions de ce meurtrier résidait une question dont la réponse était encore bien plus obscure. Comment? Comment Caïn, un humain sans aucun pouvoir céleste, outre le fait d’être immortel bien sûr, avait-il pu lui voler son identité de la sorte et restaurer ses ailes? Ça n’avait aucun sens! Un doute s’immisça alors dans l’esprit du Diable. Se pouvait-il que quelqu’un d’autre soit le réel coupable? Un autre joueur dans cette partie infernale? Lucifer regarda Pierce du coin de l’œil pour la énième fois sans briser le silence tendu qui les enveloppait depuis les dix dernières minutes, comme s’il pouvait trouver des réponses à ses questions de par ce simple geste inquisiteur. 

Pour ajouter à son irritation, l’homme semblait tout à fait calme et serin, imperturbable devant la rage difficilement contenue et très certaine évidente du maître des enfers. Accoudé au bar près de lui, Pierce sirotait paisiblement le single malt offert par son hôte d’un air appréciateur, semblant on ne peut moins empressé à briser cette trêve temporaire. Lucifer comprit qu’il devrait rompre ce silence lui-même s’il ne voulait pas y passer la nuit.

Dans un soupir résigné, Lucifer se lança avec la question qui le rongeait le plus. "Comment avez-vous réussi à me prendre mon visage de Diable et à me rendre mes ailes?"

Pierce sursauta presque à ses mots et le dévisagea avec un air d’incompréhension des plus convaincant. "Vous aviez perdu vos ailes?"

Lucifer fulmina d’impatience. Ses yeux auraient certainement brûlés de fureur s’il n’avait perdu cette habilité. "Comme si vous ne le saviez pas! Ne vous jouez pas de moi, il est trop tard pour cela, je sais que vous être l’ultime responsable de mon enlèvement et de tout ce qui m’arrive."

L’homme fronça les sourcils comme s’il essayait de trouver un sens aux accusations du Diable. "Je suis coupable de bien des choses Lucifer, mais certainement pas de cela. Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu arriver à votre visage ou à vos ailes, mais je sais que Damien est responsable de votre enlèvement, même si je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’il vous voulait en agissant ainsi."

Lucifer inspira profondément et se força à expirer tout l’air contenu dans ses poumons très lentement pour l’aider à se contenir. Il poursuivit d’une voix basse et dangereuse. "Vous voulez me faire croire que c’est un hasard si vous êtes maintenant mon supérieur et qu’une de vos connaissances, ce Damien, le Sinnerman je présume, m’a attaqué et dépouillé de mon identité? Vous voulez me faire croire que vous n’y êtes pour rien?" Le Diable ricana d’incrédulité.

"Vous avez raison, ce n’est pas par hasard si je suis ici mais je ne suis pas son complice croyez moi. Je suis venu à L.A. pour le poursuivre et mettre fin à ses agissements." Pierce baissa les yeux sur son verre d’un air triste.

"Et il semblerait que vous ayez réussi! Ne devriez-vous pas être heureux de votre succès? Non seulement vous vous en êtres débarrassé mais en même temps vous avez fait disparaître le seul témoin qui pourrait réfuter vos dires. Comme c’est commode! Félicitation pour votre bel accomplissement!" Lucifer leva son verre dans un salut sarcastique.

C’était maintenant au tour de Pierce de perdre patience. "Vous croyez vraiment que ça m’a rendu heureux de devoir tuer un homme que je considérais comme mon propre fils? Vous pouvez bien être le Diable pour dire une telle chose! Vous ne connaissez rien de moi! Ne me jugez pas trop vite alors que vous n’avez pas tous les éléments en main."

Lucifer en avait vu d’autres et d’après son expérience la réaction de Caïn semblait légitime. Mais il pouvait toujours se tromper. Il s’était déjà laissé berner par des menteurs talentueux dans le passé et ce meurtrier millénaire avait sans doute eu le temps de perfectionner l’art du mensonge au cours de ses innombrables années de péchés. Mais pour que Lucifer accepte de lui accorder ne serait-ce que l’ombre d’un doute, il devrait d’abord réussir un premier test. Le Diable se pencha lentement vers l’homme et le fixa d’un regard pénétrant comme s’il voulait lire à travers son âme. "Dites-moi Caïn, qu’est-ce qu’un homme immortel comme vous peut désirer par-dessus tout?" 

La respiration de l’homme changea brusquement de rythme et devint plus profonde et lente. Ses iris se dilatèrent sensiblement, preuve incontestable que les pouvoirs du Diable fonctionnaient sur lui, ce sur quoi Lucifer, il devait bien l’avouer, avait eu de prime abord un léger doute. 

Caïn sembla ne pas même essayer de résister à l’impulsion de dévoiler ses désirs les plus intimes et avoua dans un souffle, "La rédemption!" Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence un moment avant que Caïn ne poursuivre lentement, l’émotion palpable dans sa voix. "J’ai tout essayé! Pendant des millénaires, j’ai tenté d’expier mon péché. J’en ai aussi malheureusement fait bien d’autres en cours de route, mais jamais aucun aussi abject que celui d’avoir tué mon propre frère." Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux un instant au souvenir de son ignoble crime. 

Lucifer devait admette que l’homme avait piqué sa curiosité. "Vous avez cinq minutes pour me convaincre de votre innocence. Si vous n’y parvenez pas, je connais des moyens très convaincants de vous faire révéler la vérité." Dit-il sombrement.

Lorsque Caïn rouvrit les yeux, il était clair qu’il n’était plus sous l’emprise du pouvoir de Lucifer mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de poursuivre sa confession. "Au tout début, j’en ai voulu à Dieu. J’étais tellement rempli de rage et de frustration que j’ai voulu me complaire dans mon nouveau rôle de pécheur. J’ai alors commis les crimes les plus méprisables, comme si le fait de devoir subir ce châtiment éternellement me donnait tous les droits, mais j’ai également agit ainsi pour me venger de Dieu."

Le Diable ricana amèrement. "Oui! Mon père a vraiment le don de provoquer ce genre de sentiments chez les autres. Et je sais de quoi je parle!" 

Caïn hocha la tête lentement. "Oui je crois que vous êtes bien placé pour comprendre. Par contre, au bout de quelques millénaires, j’ai enfin réalisé que j’avais entièrement mérité mon châtiment. C’est à partir de ce moment-là que j’ai tout tenté pour m’amender. J’ai aidé et donné aux autres sans compter, j’ai sauvé d’innombrables vies, j’ai mis en prison des centaines de criminels et j’ai tenté de vivre selon les principes de Dieu. Mais en vain. Dieu est toujours resté silencieux face à mes actions, comme s’il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de moi."

Lucifer ne put s’empêcher de rire à nouveau. "Bienvenue dans le club mon vieux! Mon père se fiche pas mal de tout le monde sauf de lui-même en fait. On a peut-être plus de choses en commun que je ne le croyais finalement." Ajouta-t-il d’un air pensif.

Pierce ne sembla pas tellement apprécier le fait d’être comparé au Diable mais ne tenta tout de même pas de se défendre sur ce fait. "Quoi qu’il en soit, même si j’avais peu d’espoir que Dieu me pardonne un jour, j’ai persévéré dans mes principes jusqu’aujourd’hui." Il fit une courte pause comme s’il cherchait la force de poursuivre son histoire. "Il y a environ 30 ans, j’ai rencontré Damien. Il avait alors seulement dix ans lorsque ses parents junky furent massacrés sous ses yeux pour une simple dette de drogue. Après avoir envoyé sous les verrous les meurtriers, j’ai pris Damien sous mon aile et l’ai élevé comme mon fils. J’ai cru que je pourrais le guider dans la vie pour qu’il devienne quelqu’un de bien, mais j’ai échoué lamentablement. Il est devenu tout le contraire de mes espérances, mais je n’ai que moi à blâmer réellement..." Il termina sa phrase dans un murmure.

Sentant que la suite allait être particulièrement difficile à révéler, Lucifer remplit à nouveau le verre de l’homme maintenant vide, dans l’espoir de l’aider à se délier un peu la langue.

Caïn le remercia d’un signe de tête et savoura lentement une gorgé du doux liquide. "Voyez-vous, Damien était un jeune garçon sensible et la mort de ses parents l’avait beaucoup affecté. Je lui ai très tôt tout révélé sur mon histoire et ma damnation éternelle mais au lieu que cela ne l’incite à agir avec droiture et le réconforte à l’idée que Dieu existait bel et bien et punissait les pécheurs, Damien s’est mis à haïr Dieu pour avoir laissé ses parents mourir de façon si atroce et pour m’avoir puni il y a de cela si longtemps. Au fil des années, j’ai vu son âme se noircir et nous nous sommes éloignés l’un de l’autre jusqu’au jour où je me suis rendu compte qu’il se faisait appeler le Sinnerman, un nom par lequel j’avais l’habitude de me désigner, et qu’il tentait les pires péchés des hommes pour ensuite se jouer d’eux. Je crois que c’était sa façon à lui de défier Dieu."

"Il y a quelques mois, nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face et il m’a laissé un choix : le tuer ou le laisser partir. Je n’ai pas pu me résigner à tirer. Je crois que j’avais encore espoir qu’il puisse changer mais j’ai bien regretté ma faiblesse par la suite lorsque j’ai appris qu’il avait repris ses activités ici à L.A., là où je savais que le Diable en personne résidait depuis quelques années. La coïncidence était trop grande pour que cela n’ait été planifié de sa part. J’ai alors su que je devrais l’arrêter coute que coute, quoi qu’ai pu être son plan, et je me suis juré que je n’hésiterais pas la prochaine fois que je lui ferais face. C’est ce que j’ai fait aujourd’hui, je n’ai pas hésité et je l’ai tué pour mettre fin une fois pour toute à ses affronts à Dieu. D’autant plus que s’il s’était arrangé pour vous kidnapper, vous le Diable, puis pour que vous vous retrouviez seul avec lui cet après-midi c’est qu’il devait avoir une bonne raison. Je n’en vois en fait qu’une seule pour qu’il ait poursuivit le Diable en personne et le nargue ainsi. Damien n’était pas suicidaire, bien au contraire. S’il a fait tout ça c’est qu’il avait sans doute découvert un moyen de réaliser son plus sombre désir et je devais donc l’arrêter à tout prix. Son plus grand rêve était de devenir comme moi : Immortel!" 

Lucifer écarquilla les yeux de surprise à cette révélation. Le sellera aurait fait tout cela pour devenir immortel? L’idée était absurde, mais en repensant au fait que Damien s’était même crevé les yeux pour s’assurer que le Diable ne puisse découvrir son désir le plus profond, l’idée devenait soudainement plus plausible qu’elle n’y paraissait, même si Lucifer n’y comprenait absolument rien. "Même si je vous croyais, l’idée n’a aucun sens! En quoi provoquer ainsi le maître des enfers aurait pu l’aider à devenir immortel? J’ai passé à deux doigts de le tuer et apparemment c’est ce qu’il voulait que je fasse! Et de toute façon les seuls êtres immortels, outre vous-même et Dieu, sont soit des anges, soit des démons. Seul mon père peut créer des anges et il ne l’a plus fait depuis des millions d’années et seul moi ou un démon de rang supérieur peuvent transformer une âme humaine en démon et vous pouvez être certain que Damien serait bien la dernière âme que je récompenserais ainsi…" Les deux hommes se regardèrent soudainement dans un instant de compréhension.

Les idées se bousculèrent dans l’esprit de Lucifer. Damien avait cherché à mourir des mains de Lucifer…, il devait savoir qu’il était destiné sans l’ombre d’un doute aux tortures de l’enfer dès que son âme quitterait son corps et malgré cela il avait nargué le Diable et l’avait poussé à le tuer de ses propres mains…

Dans un frisson d’effroi, Caïn verbalisa les dernières conclusions du Diable. "Damien avait dû faire un pacte avec un démon!"

"C’est bien possible." Répondit Lucifer dans un murmure. Ses battements cardiaques s’accélérèrent soudainement à l’idée des implications de cette possibilité. "Mais, mes ailes, mon visage? Un démon n’aurait jamais pu faire tout cela. Quelque chose ne colle pas."

"Quel genre d’être serait capable de cela alors? Vous devez bien avoir une idée. Non?" Pierce semblait n’avoir lui-même aucune opinion sur le sujet.

La question était pourtant simple et la réponse aurait dû l’être tout autant. Et pourtant. "Aussi frustrant que cela puisse être, la vérité est que je ne le sais pas. Vous m’auriez posé la question dans toute autre circonstance et je vous aurais répondu que seul mon Père a ce pouvoir. Mais il est absolument impossible que mon Père soit responsable du retour de mes ailes. Il me déteste! Tout ce qu’il a toujours voulu c’est de me voir pourrir en Enfer pour mes actions passées. Il ne ferait jamais cela." Son ton était catégorique. 

Caïn le dévisagea alors avec un air de respect mêlé d’admiration et murmura de façon à peine audible. "À moins que vous n’ayez été pardonné…"

Lucifer eu un mouvement de recul horrifié. "Cette idée est tout à fait absurde!"

Caïn attrapa le bras de Lucifer et le serra dans son agitation. "Réfléchissez! Vous avez sûrement fait quelque chose pour mériter la rédemption. Qu’est-ce que c’était? Comment y êtes-vous parvenu? Je dois savoir!" Insista-t-il, plein d’espoir.

L’excitation de Caïn était contagieuse et Lucifer se retrouva à considérer cette possibilité. Il avait certes changé énormément dans les dernières années, surtout depuis qu’il côtoyait la détective. De plus, il avait fait avorter les plans de sa mère d’apporter la mort et la destruction sur la Cité d’Argent et ce, le jour même où il avait retrouvé ses ailes. Drôle de coïncidence, il devait l’avouer. Dire qu’il n’avait jamais exploré cette éventualité aurait été un mensonge. Amenadiel l’avait suggéré et même Linda, mais Lucifer ne pouvait se résigner à prendre cette idée au sérieux. À dire vrai, il se sentait bien loin d’être un ange. Son sombre passé pesait encore lourdement sur lui et le peu de bien qu’il avait fait dans les dernières années semblait bien pâle au côté de toutes les bonnes actions que Caïn avait accompli durant des millénaires. Si Caïn n’avait jamais réussi à gagner sa rédemption aux yeux de son Père alors qu’il la désirait ardemment et avait tout fait pour la mériter, comment Lucifer aurait-il pu l’obtenir alors qu’il n’avait absolument rien demandé de tel et n’avait fait que si peu pour se faire valoir? 

Lucifer secoua la tête vigoureusement dans un ultime refus. "C’est impossible! Et peu importe la façon dont j’ai retrouvé mes ailes et perdu mon visage de Diable, rien dans ce que vous m’avez dit n’explique pourquoi Damien avait besoin que ce soit moi qui le tue. De toute façon, n’importe quelle mort l’aurait conduit droit en enfer avec le passé qu’il avait. En quoi cela était-il si important que je tue cet homme moi-même? Je ne suis pas un tueur. Je n’ai en fait jamais tué un humain de toute mon existence. Il m’est interdit, comme à tout ange d’ailleurs, de tuer un être humain sous peine de…" Lucifer écarquilla les yeux sous le choc de la réalisation. Fronçant les sourcils, Caïn sembla retenir sa respiration en attendant d’entendre ce que Lucifer venait de comprendre. 

Dans un souffle, Lucifer partagea sa lugubre conclusion. "Il a cherché à me faire perdre mes ailes…" Le Diable avait justement eu la même idée lorsqu’il s’était retrouvé face au SInnerman lors de leur affrontement seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait alors considéré le tuer pour se débarrasser définitivement de ses ailes, mais en réalité, il comprenait maintenant qu’il était très possible qu’il ait été manipulé tout ce temps par le Sinnerman dans le simple but de justement le pousser à commette l’impardonnable : tuer un être humain! 

Caïn parut déconcerté. "Je ne comprends pas! À qui la perte de vos ailes pourrait être profitable?"

Malgré son désarroi face à toutes ces sombres possibilités, Lucifer pouffa de rire devant la naïveté de son interlocuteur. "La question devrait plutôt être : qui ne se réjouirait pas de voir le Diable chuter à nouveau? Si mon père est bel et bien responsable du retour de mon apparence angélique et de mes ailes, et je n’endosse pas encore totalement cette idée, alors vous pouvez être certain que mes frères, si jamais ils l’apprenaient, seraient prêts à tout pour me les faire perdre à nouveau. Jamais ils ne pardonneront ce que j’ai fait il y a de cela si longtemps. Jamais!"

Caïn crispa ses mains autour de son verre à moitié vide. "Vous pensez donc qu’un de vos frères pourrait être derrière toute cette histoire?" 

Lucifer n’avait jamais imaginé que sa tirade contre ses frères allait mener le détective à tirer cette conclusion. "Je… je n’en sais rien! Je ne suis sûr de rien." Il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux sous le sentiment oppressant que la situation lui échappait. Caïn resta silencieux face à sa réaction, n’osant apparemment pas interrompre les sombres pensées du Diable. Après un moment, l’esprit embrumé de Lucifer s’éclaircit quelque peu. "Ça pourrait vouloir dire qu’un de mes frères s’est servi du Sinnerman pour me faire croire que ce dernier était responsable du retour de mes ailes et de mon apparence angélique afin de s’assurer que je le tue et que je provoque ainsi ma propre chute. Même si cela se tient, nous n’avons aucune façon de confirmer ces hypothèses et de toute façon, pour l’instant toutes ces idées ne demeurent que conjectures. Et je dois admettre qu’en considérant votre obsession à gagner votre rédemption, je n’écarte toujours pas la possibilité que ce soit vous qui ayez cherché à me faire chuter à nouveau." Lucifer lança un regard accusateur à l’homme damné. "Par jalousie peut-être, pour avoir apparemment réussi là où vous aviez échoué?" 

L’accusation fit blêmir Caïn. "Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement? Je ne ferais jamais rien pour défier les décisions de Dieu!" La simple idée semblait l’horrifier. "Malgré tout, je comprends vos doutes à mon sujet et seul le temps prouvera mes dires. Ce qui semble le plus plausible pour l’instant c’est que Damien ait reçu des informations ou directives d’un être céleste ou démoniaque pour le guider dans ses actions et si ce quelqu’un veut vraiment provoquer votre chute comme il semblerait, quelque chose me dit qu’il essaiera à nouveau prochainement. S’il s’en prend encore à vous, alors vous saurez que je n’y étais pour rien."

Juste l’idée qu’un de ses frères, ou qui que ce soit d’autre, ait pu vouloir provoquer sa chute et puisse essayer à nouveau était assez pour raviver la rage qui brûlait en lui. Plus il y pensait, plus il croyait que tout cela était bien possible. Incapable de rester assis plus longtemps, Lucifer se leva soudainement, ce qui fit basculer à la renverse le banc sur lequel il était assis. Le visage déformé par l’indignation et la colère, le Diable entrepris de marcher de long en large sous le regard interdit de Pierce. 

"De quel droit est-ce que quelqu’un pourrait me manipuler de la sorte pour me faire perdre mes ailes et me faire provoquer ma propre chute? De quel droit?" Les poings serrés, le Diable tremblait de rage. "Je suis le seul à pouvoir décider de qui je suis! Vous entendez! LE SEUL!" Le Diable criait presque maintenant. "Aucun de mes frères n’a ce droit, ni même mon Père et certainement pas un démon ou encore un humain pathétique comme le Sinnerman. Personne ne peut décider à ma place si je veux être un ange ou le Diable! Je me suis battu assez longtemps pour obtenir le droit au libre arbitre et je ne vais pas y renoncer maintenant. Si je veux ces ailes, je vais les garder! Personne ne me forcera à m’en débarrasser!" 

Caïn sembla ne plus rien y comprendre. "Vous voulez dire que vous êtes heureux d’avoir à nouveau vos ailes? Pourtant j’avais cru comprendre que…"

Lucifer s’arrêta net dans ses allées et venues et le fusilla du regard. "Là n’est pas la question! Personne d’autre que moi n’a le droit de décider si je les MÉRITE!" Sur le moment, Lucifer se dit que ses mots avaient sans doute dépassés sa pensée. Cependant, il réalisa rapidement que dans ses paroles résonnait une vérité déconcertante à laquelle il n’avait jamais eu le courage de faire face avant cet instant. La vérité, c’est qu’il ne croyait pas mériter ses ailes et encore moins la rédemption! 

Le lourd silence qui s’ensuit démontra à Lucifer que le détective n’avait pas manqué de comprendre l’implication de ses paroles. Pierce détourna respectueusement son regard pour laisser le Diable se débattre seul avec ses démons.

Après un long moment de silence tendu, Caïn se confia à nouveau d’une voix faible, presque vulnérable. "Vous savez… je ne suis pas certain non plus de mériter la rédemption, mais j’ai besoin de croire qu’un jour j’aurai assez changé pour y arriver. L’idée de continuer à errer ainsi pour l’éternité m’est insupportable. Seul l’espoir d’un jour franchir les portes du Paradis me permet encore de rester sain d’esprit." Sa voix craqua sur ses derniers mots.

Lucifer avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi les paroles de Caïn l’affectaient autant, pourquoi il ressentait une oppression qui l’empêchait presque de respirer. Après tout, ils n’avaient tous deux absolument rien en commun. Lucifer n’errait pas, il allait où il voulait quand il voulait et il ne désirait certainement pas recevoir le pardon de son Père, ni retourner à la Cité d’Argent, cet endroit ennuyeux où tout le monde ne pensait qu’à accomplir les désirs de son paternel. Non! Rien de tout cela ne s’appliquait à lui! N’est-ce pas?

Finalement, le Diable revint lentement vers le bar et se rassit après avoir redressé le banc qui gisait au sol. En constatant que ses mains tremblaient légèrement, il se versa un autre verre de scotch qu’il avala d’un trait dans l’espoir que cela l’aide à reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Malgré lui, une question ne cessait d’envahir son esprit. Se pouvait-il que son Père lui ait pardonné? Après tout ce temps? Lucifer secoua vigoureusement la tête pour tenter de se débarrasser de ces idées absurdes qui ne le mèneraient nulle part en ce moment de toute façon. Ce n’était certainement pas le temps de se poser des questions existentielles alors qu’il devait gérer le cas de Caïn.

À moins que l’homme déchu ne soit un acteur épatant, Lucifer ne pouvait que croire en son désir de rédemption. Cela rendait le détective soudainement beaucoup plus amicale à ses yeux. Ce serait plus difficile pour le Diable de le haïr maintenant. Dommage! Tout à coup, l’une des raisons pour lesquelles Lucifer avait commencé à mépriser le Lieutenant revint à son esprit : Chloé! 

Le Diable serra la mâchoire au souvenir de la façon dont Chloé regardait Pierce dernièrement. Elle éprouvait des sentiments pour l’homme, il en était certain. Lesquels? Il n’aurait su le dire exactement mais c’était au minimum de l’affection, possiblement plus et très certainement de l’admiration. Lucifer sentit son cœur se crisper de douleur à l’idée qu’il put la perdre au profit de cet être indigne. Une petite voix intérieure lui rappela que l’ange déchu qu’il était ne valait guère mieux que l’homme damné assis à ses côtés. Peut-importe, il ne laisserait pas Caïn prendre sa place auprès d’elle. Ça jamais! Mais comment faire? Une idée émergea lentement de son esprit. Oui, il pourrait sans doute tout arranger et s’assurer que Chloé ne continue à développer des sentiments pour leur supérieur.

Lucifer tourna la tête lentement vers Caïn et l’évalua du regard. Il devrait bien négocier la situation s’il voulait s’en sortir vainqueur. Il se rappela qu’il n’avait sans doute pas de raison d’être aussi nerveux car après tout, personne ne négociait mieux que le Diable. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer dans ce qui pourrait être l’un des marchés les plus importants de son existence. "Je crois en votre désir de rédemption et je veux vous aider à l’atteindre."

Caïn ne cacha pas sa surprise et l’espoir que les paroles du Diable faisaient naître en lui. "Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez m’aider?"

Le Diable choisi minutieusement ses paroles. "À dire vrai je ne sais pas encore comment je pourrais vous être d’assistance. Néanmoins, je suis prêt à vous promettre de faire tout ce qui es en mon pouvoir pour vous aider à atteindre le Paradis."

Caïn considéra ses paroles un moment. "Bien entendu, si j’accepte votre vague promesse d’aide, j’imagine que vous me demanderez en retour de faire quelque chose pour vous?"

"Cela va sans dire! Mes services doivent toujours être remboursés un jour ou l’autre."

Caïn sembla hésiter, quoi que pour un bref instant seulement. "Que désirez-vous en retour?"

"Une bagatelle vraiment! Rien de bien important pour un homme comme vous. En retour de mon assistance et de ma promesse de ne pas exposer votre fausse identité à votre entourage, je demande seulement que vous cessiez de démontrer de l’intérêt envers la Détective Decker." Lucifer tenta de maîtrise sa voix pour avoir l’air le plus désintéressé possible. 

Caïn écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. "Pardon? Vous voulez rire? C’est le prix que vous me demandez?"

"Tout à fait et je ne pourrais être plus sérieux!" Lucifer attendit fébrilement l’acceptation du marché par l’homme, car il ne pouvait même concevoir un refus.

"Je suis désolé! Je ne peux consentir à ce marché!" Caïn sembla ne pas croire lui-même à ce qu’il venait de répondre.

Lucifer était bouche bée. "Quoi…? Pourquoi…? Je ne comprends pas!"

Avec un sourire rêveur Pierce s’expliqua. "Voyez-vous, aussi troublant que cela puisse être pour moi, je dois avouer que Chlo… la détective Decker, est rapidement devenue une personne importante dans ma vie. Elle est spéciale! Comme vous devez déjà vous en être rendu compte. Du moins elle l’est pour moi. Avec elle, je retrouve la force de me surpasser et le désir d’être meilleur. Elle me fait du bien comme jamais un autre être auparavant n’a su le faire. Je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas, m’éloigner d’elle volontairement." Voyant le visage consterné du Diable, l’homme déchu voulu préciser. "Je ne fais pas cela contre vous Lucifer. Je le fais pour moi. Parce que j’en ai un besoin immense. Si je dois encore parcourir cette terre pour l’éternité, j’aimerais pouvoir au moins dire que pendant un moment, j’ai su à quoi pouvait ressembler la rédemption. Vous ne pouvez peut-être pas comprendre, mais j’ai l’impression qu’elle pourrait m’apporter ce sentiment, si seulement j’avais le courage et la chance de saisir cette opportunité." 

S’il comprenait? Bien sûr qu’il comprenait? Mais Chloé Decker était SA rédemption! Elle avait été créée pour LUI! Et LUI seul! Elle était SON miracle! SON âme sœur! Pas celle de cet homme damné! La respiration de Lucifer s’accéléra et il eut l’impression soudaine qu’il allait perdre conscience sous l’avalanche d’émotions que les paroles de l’homme déclenchaient chez lui. Il tenta tant bien que mal de contrôler sa voix tremblante de colère. "Chloé Decker est à MOI! Je ne vous laisserai pas me la prendre!"

Caïn parut comprendre que la situation était sur le bord de dégénérer car il poursuivit très calmement en faisant appel aux plus profondes convictions du Diable au lieu de le défier. "Vous qui croyez tant au libre-arbitre, ne pensez-vous pas qu’elle a le droit de choisir lequel de nous deux elle désir vraiment?"

Lucifer grimaça sous une rage déchirante. Le bâtard! Il jouait la carte du libre-arbitre avec le Diable? Malgré cela, l’argument de Caïn n’aurait pu être plus efficace. Lucifer ne pouvait qu’être d’accord avec lui. Chloé avait le droit de choisir! "Vous avez raison. Laissons à Chloé le soin de décider lequel de nous elle veut vraiment à ses côtés."

De toute façon, le fait qu’elle soit son miracle, spécialement conçue pour lui, ferait sans aucun doute en sorte qu’elle lui reviendrait automatiquement du moment où le déciderait. Après tout, son Père avait déjà enlevé à Chloé la capacité de décider en ce qui a trait à ses émotions envers Lucifer. N’est-ce pas? Cependant, le souvenir du regard tendre de Chloé à la vue de Piece fit naître en lui un doute horrifiant. Et si elle choisissait Caïn? Et si elle avait toujours eu cette capacité de libre-arbitre même avec lui? Il sentit à la fois la panique et l’espoir monter en lui à la simple idée de cette possibilité.

Voyant que le Diable était d’accord avec son raisonnement, Caïn fit sa contre-proposition. "Par contre, en échange de votre assistance, je vous offre mon aide en retour pour lutter contre cet ennemi qui tente de vous faire perdre vos ailes. Le cadeau de votre Père est trop précieux pour risquer que quelqu’un ne vous le prenne." 

Lucifer ne prit qu’un bref instant pour réfléchir à cette offre. Il n’en tiendrait qu’à lui maintenant de reconquérir Chloé. "Marché conclu!"


	2. Révélation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous! Étant assez déçue de la tournure des événements du dernier épisode, je suis donc encore plus heureuse de m’être lancée dans la rédaction de cette histoire, que je trouve en fin de compte plus logique que ce qu’on nous a finalement présenté cette semaine pour expliquer l’implication de Caïn et du Sinnerman dans l’enlèvement de Lucifer. Je poursuis donc cette histoire à ma façon, en espérant qu’elle vous plaira et que vous trouverez les réactions et pensées fidèles aux personnages. Bonne lecture!

Ce matin-là, Lucifer se sentait terriblement anxieux en faisant la queue devant le comptoir du Starbuck café. Il ne faisait toujours pas totalement confiance à Caïn à la suite à leur longue conversation de la veille, mais les indices laissaient réellement croire que le vrai responsable des agissements du Sinnerman à son encontre, devait être en fait l’un de ses emplumés de frères et non l’homme déchu. De toute apparence, l’un d’eux cherchait à le faire tomber à nouveau. Comme si leur Père avait réellement pu lui pardonner ses actions passées! Ça, il n’arriverait jamais à le croire! Plus Lucifer y pensait, plus il se disait que si son Père était vraiment derrière le retour de son apparence angélique, alors Son intention devait être de le manipuler plutôt que de lui pardonner. Par contre, un de ses frères aurait très bien pu se méprendre sur Ses intentions et entreprendre de Lui prouver que Lucifer méritait encore et toujours d’être puni. Une réaction tellement typique de sa fratrie! Il aurait dû y penser avant. 

Il ne lui restait plus qu’à découvrir lequel de ses frangins aurait pu être à la fois assez près de Dieu pour savoir qu’Il avait l’intention de lui redonner ses ailes et assez tordu pour faire un accord avec un démon afin de récompenser le Sinnerman de ses actions, en lui accordant une immortalité démoniaque. Il avait déjà quelques noms en tête bien sûr, bien qu’il ne soit aucunement en mesure de vérifier ses soupçons de quelques façons que ce soit. Il devrait donc attendre que le scélérat l’attaque à nouveau ou qu’il fasse une erreur pour en arriver à le démasquer et le punir de s’en être pris à lui. Se faisant, il avait l’intention d’envoyer un message clair à toute sa famille de dépravés : personne ne décidait pour le Diable! Lui seul pouvait déterminer qui il était!

Bien que cette menace contre lui soit réelle et dangereuse, ce n’était pourtant pas ce qui tracassait le plus notre Diable en ce moment, mais plutôt la possibilité qu’une certaine détective ne lui tourne le dos définitivement au profit d’un homme à peine plus digne que lui. Lucifer se passa la main dans les cheveux une énième fois en proie au désespoir à la pensée qu’il était sans doute sur le point de la perdre. Il ne pouvait absolument plus imaginer sa vie sans elle désormais. Comment avait-il bien pu en arriver là? 

Il avait pourtant cru faire pour le mieux en repoussant les avances de Chloé dans l’espoir de lui redonner la liberté de choisir et de vivre sa vie comme elle l’entendait. Il croyait aussi avoir tout bien planifié afin de demeurer malgré tout à ses côtés en tant que coéquipier, à défaut de pouvoir être bien plus pour elle comme il l’aurait espéré. Pourtant, maintenant, tout semblait sur le point de s’écrouler autour de lui. La seule pensée que Chloé puisse être en train de tomber amoureuse de Pierce provoquait en lui une douleur physique insoutenable, comme si on lui arrachait littéralement le cœur de la poitrine. 

Il avait l’horrible sentiment d’avoir fait une erreur monumentale avec elle. Se pouvait-il vraiment que Chloé ait toujours possédé le libre arbitre en ce qui concerne ses sentiments pour lui? Cet espoir était pour Lucifer comme un rayon de lumière dans la nuit noire et l’ultime possibilité pour lui d'un jour goûter à un semblant de rédemption. Malheureusement, si tel était le cas, alors il ne pourrait en être absolument certain que si Chloé choisissait finalement Caïn et cela voudrait aussi dire qu’il la perdrait à tout jamais. Quelle ironie injuste! Seul son Père pouvait échafauder un plan aussi cruel.

Hier soir, Lucifer était convaincu qu’il devait à tout prix reconquérir le cœur de Chloé, mais ce matin à la lumière du jour, il n’en était plus aussi certain. Et s’il se trompait? Et si le fait de lui déclarer son amour pour elle équivalait à lui retirer son libre arbitre? Avait-il seulement le droit de courir ce risque? Serait-il plus en mesure de supporter de la voir dans les bras d’un autre que lui? Ces questions le tourmentaient et le déchiraient sans relâche, sans qu’il puisse y trouver de réponses. Sa seule certitude pour l’instant était qu’il ne pourrait jamais survivre si elle le rejetait complètement de sa vie. Il devrait donc au minimum se faire pardonner de lui avoir fait si souvent faux bond ces derniers temps afin de s’assurer de solidifier à nouveau leur partenariat et de faire revivre cette si belle connexion qui les caractérisait tant, il n’y a pas si longtemps de cela. 

Pour le reste, il n’était pas encore prêt à faire un choix. Le bonheur de Chloé était bien trop important pour qu’il puisse se permettre de prendre une décision aussi cruciale à la légère. Avant de vraiment entreprendre de reconquérir le cœur de Chloé, il devrait trouver un moyen de prouver qu’elle avait réellement le pouvoir de choisir. Un tel moyen devait bien exister, il devait seulement le trouver. Pour commencer, il se disait que la réaction que Chloé aurait face aux excuses qu’il s’appétait à lui faire pourrait peut-être l’aider à y voir un peu plus clair. Il avait sans doute encore un peu de temps devant lui pour se décider de toute façon. N’est-ce pas?

"Monsieur Morningstar? Qu’est-ce qui ferait votre plaisir ce matin?"

Lucifer sursauta à l’entente de son nom. Il réalisa enfin que c’était à son tour de passer sa commande. Ses préoccupations l’empêchèrent de remarquer les paroles pleines de sous-entendus de Jenny et les efforts que la jolie caissière déployait pour le séduire. D’un air distrait, il commanda pour sa détective le latté qu’il savait être son préféré alors qu’il se prit un Moka pour lui-même. Une petite attention de la sorte pourrait sûrement l’aider à rendre la détective plus disposée à écouter ses excuses. Enfin, il l’espérait. Il remercia finalement Jenny avec un sourire forcé avant de partir en lui jetant à peine un regard, au plus grand dam de la jolie fille.

C’est avec une appréhension à peine soutenable que Lucifer descendit finalement les escaliers du poste de police et marcha vers le bureau de Chloé d’un pas déterminé en brandissant ses cafés en guise de drapeau blanc. Comme il s’y attendait, elle était déjà là, penchée sur ses dossiers, à remplir sans aucun doute le long rapport sur le fiasco du cas Sinnerman. La vue de sa détective, toujours aussi resplendissante que jamais, menaça de lui faire perdre complètement le contrôle de ses émotions en ébullition. Il ferma un bref instant les yeux, puis inspira profondément dans un ultime effort pour reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions avant de se lancer dans cette entreprise désespérée de réconciliation.

Chloé sembla faire mine de ne pas le remarquer lorsqu’il s’arrêta devant elle en affichant son plus beau sourire. Elle ne releva même pas la tête lorsqu’il s’éclaircit la gorge d’un petit toussotement pour annoncer son arrivée. Un peu pris au dépourvu, Lucifer se dit qu’il avait probablement bien fait de s’armer d’un présent pour elle ce matin.

"Heuuu! Bonjour détective! Quelle belle matinée pour remplir des rapports! L’épreuve sera sans doute beaucoup plus agréable avec votre latté favori que voici. Non, ne me remerciez pas, je sais que je suis merveilleux!" Attaqua-t-il de son air le plus joyeux.

Chloé ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard. "Que faites-vous ici Lucifer? Nous n’avons pas de nouveau cas. Votre expertise n’est donc pas requise. Vous pouvez retourner à vos manigances." Elle signa au bas d’une page d’un mouvement brusque avant de tourner la page et d’entreprendre de remplir une autre partie du rapport.

Il s’attendait certes à ce qu’elle lui en veuille de son comportement de la veille, mais jamais il n’aurait pu s’attendre à une froideur aussi glaciale de sa part. Il resta bouche bée un moment avant de retrouver ses esprits. "Je suis ici pour vous aider bien sûr Détective. Je sais que vous devez crouler sous la paperasse avec le cas Sinnerman et je suis donc à votre entière disposition pour fermer ce dossier le plus rapidement possible. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que vous soyez obligée de revenir ce weekend pour terminer ce dossier."

Chloé posa enfin son regard froid sur lui. "Ce ne sera pas la peine Lucifer. Je suis certaine que je peux m'en sortir seule. De toute façon, il y a plus de chance pour que votre aide me retarde plutôt qu’elle me soit bénéfique."

Il rêvait ou elle le mettait dehors? "Mais Détective! Vous aurez certainement besoin de votre adorable partenaire et de son humour thérapeutique pour arriver à survivre à cette journée qui s’annonce des plus monotones. N’est-ce pas?" Plaida-t-il d’un ton plaintif et plein d’espoir.

Au lieu de la faire sourire, son commentaire sembla l’irriter encore plus. "Lucifer!..." Commença-t-elle d’un air rageur, avant de s’arrêter net en détournant quelque peu son regard vers un point se situant derrière lui.

Intrigué, il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec le Lieutenant Pierce. Celui-ci sembla faire de son mieux pour empêcher un sourire d’apparaitre sur son visage à la vue de Chloé, mais le Diable n’était pas dupe, il voyait bien que le visage de l’homme damné s’était éclairé aussitôt que ses yeux s’étaient posés sur elle. Lucifer refréna un grognement de frustration même si son visage grimaçant devait être des plus parlant. 

Ignorant entièrement le Diable, Pierce s’adressa directement à la détective comme s’il continuait une conversation déjà débutée antérieurement. "Petit imprévu! Il y a quelque chose dont je dois m’occuper en priorité ce matin, mais je pourrais vous parler de ce fameux dossier un peu plus tard. Sur l’heure du dîner peut-être? Je connais un bon petit resto pas très loin d’ici, qu’en dites-vous?"

La détective sembla prise de court pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se reprendre rapidement. "J’en serais très heureuse!" Chloé souriait un peu trop au goût du Diable. "Je pourrai alors vous donner mon avis. Peut-être que ça pourra vous aider dans cette enquête." Ajouta-t-elle, comme pour se justifier en jetant un regard nerveux à Lucifer.

"Excellent! Je vous ferai signe lorsque j’en aurai terminé avec ce contretemps." Il n’y avait plus aucun doute maintenant dans l’esprit du Diable, Pierce souriait bel et bien et ne semblait même pas vouloir essayer de s’en cacher. 

Empreint à la panique, Lucifer observa Chloé pendant qu’elle regardait le Lieutenant s’éloigner. Ce doux regard, ce sourire en coin… Non! Non! Non! Non! Non! Tout cela ne devait être qu’un horrible cauchemar! Tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Pierce semblait gagner des points à une vitesse exponentielle alors que lui-même n’en était encore qu’à l’étape d’essayer de revenir dans les bonnes grâces de sa dulcinée. Étape qui était encore loin d’être gagnée apparemment. 

Il tenta de remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées afin de trouver une façon de se faire pardonner rapidement, mais la jalousie l’emporta et prit le contrôle de ses paroles. "Détective! Je croyais qu’il n’y avait pas de nouveau cas d’homicide. M’auriez-vous menti? Et qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire de travailler avec Pierce? C’est moi qui suis votre coéquipier!"

La détective détourna son regard pour le poser à nouveau sur le dossier ouvert devant elle. "Non Lucifer, je ne vous ai pas menti! Pierce veut seulement que je lui donne un avis extérieur sur un dossier que certains de nos collègues sont sur le point de mettre au rancard faute de nouvelles pistes."

Lucifer laissa échapper un soupir d’exaspération. "Vous ne croyez quand même pas que c’est votre avis qui l’intéresse? Ne voyez-vous pas que tout ce qu’il cherche à faire c’est de vous séduire pour que vous tombiez dans son lit? Vous n’allez quand même pas vous laisser avoir par son petit jeu!" 

Chloé releva la tête d’un mouvement sec pour le dévisager d’un regard outré, voire blessé. "Comment osez-vous dire une chose pareille? Le Lieutenant Pierce est l’une des personnes les plus professionnelles que je connaisse et lui au moins semble avoir confiance en mes talents d’enquêteur. Vous venez seulement de me prouver une fois de plus à quel point vous ne me faites pas confiance. Mais je ne devrais pas être si surprise … " Elle secoua la tête en grimaçant d’un air presque triste. "… après tout, ça fait des mois que vous me démontrez encore et encore que je ne suis pas digne de votre confiance. Pour être honnête, j’en suis venue à un point où je réalise que je ne vous fais plus confiance non plus pour couvrir mes arrières." Sa voix se brisa presque sur ces derniers mots.

Lucifer était complètement ahuri. "Détective! Vous ne pensez quand même pas ce que vous dites! J’ai confiance en vous plus qu’en quiconque et, croyez-moi, personne n’a plus à cœur votre protection et votre bien-être que moi."

"Ce ne sont que des mots Lucifer! Malheureusement, vos actions disent tout le contraire!" Elle avait de la difficulté à le regarder dans les yeux maintenant, détournant son regard comme pour dissimuler la peine qui y était maintenant facilement lisible.

En cet instant, il comprit enfin. Il l’avait blessée! Plus qu’il n’aurait pu l’imaginer. Au point où elle avait perdu toute confiance en lui. Sa panique redoubla d’intensité. Il sentait qu’il la perdait. Il pouvait littéralement voir le mur qu’elle élevait autour d’elle dans le but de le repousser en dehors de sa vie. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard! "Détective… Je…, je sais que j’ai agi comme un idiot de première. Je suis justement venu pour m’excuser, pas pour me battre avec vous. Je vous dois des excuses pour avoir agi dans votre dos avec le Sinnerman et pour vous avoir fait si souvent faux bond dernièrement, vous forçant même à devoir compter sur le Lieutenant pour vous couvrir. Mais c’est terminé maintenant. Je vous promets que je serai le parfait partenaire dont vous avez besoin et en qui vous pouvez avoir toute confiance." Il espérait qu’elle puisse discerner toute la sincérité de ses paroles.

La détective ricana amèrement. Elle tenta de garder le ton de sa voix assez bas pour ne pas être entendue par ses autres collègues, bien qu’elle puisse déjà remarquer que certains d’entre eux leur jetaient des regards curieux. "Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez, quand vous voulez, et que je vous pardonnerai du moment que vous exprimez un quelconque remord, ou que vous me chantez elle belle chanson d’amour? Eh bien non! Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. La confiance, ça se gagne Lucifer, mais ça peut aussi se perdre. Malheureusement, vous ne me donnez aucune raison d’avoir confiance en vous." Elle se leva de sa chaise et s’approcha lentement de lui en contournant son bureau pour venir lui faire face, leurs visages n’étant maintenant plus qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Lucifer ne put que la dévisager en silence, incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle poursuivit d’un ton sérieux et accusateur. "J’ai mis ma carrière en jeu lorsque j’ai accepté de vous suivre dans cette idée stupide d’enlever le Sinnerman parce que je vous faisais confiance. Si ce n’était pas du Lieutenant Pierce, j’aurais probablement perdu mon emploi à l’heure qu’il est à cause de votre égoïsme dévorant. Il n’y a finalement qu’une seule personne qui compte vraiment pour vous et c’est vous-même!" L’accusation était brutale et sans équivoque. 

Lucifer ouvrit et ferma la bouche à quelques reprises sans trouver de mots pour s’expliquer. Il aurait voulu lui crier qu’il était fou d’elle, qu’il était déjà mort pour elle, qu’il avait même tué son propre frère pour la sauver et qu’il était prêt à tout faire pour son bonheur, même de mettre le sien de côté. À quoi bon également essayer de lui expliquer qu’il avait tenté de la protéger en voulant éliminer le Sinnerman? Il avait déjà tenté cette approche avec elle la veille et elle ne l’avait pas cru. De toute façon, au fond de lui, il savait que ce n’était pas là toute la vérité, mais seulement une partie. La vérité c’était qu’il avait été aveuglé depuis des mois par l’idée de vengeance contre le Sinnerman pour lui avoir volé son identité et redonné ses ailes, bien qu’il sache maintenant que l’homme n’avait sûrement rien à voir avec cela en fin de compte. Son aveuglement lui avait fait perdre de vue ce qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Elle!

Chloé hocha la tête tranquillement devant son silence révélateur. "C’est bien ce que je pensais… Écoutez, je crois que nous avons besoin tous les deux de prendre un peu de recul face à tout cela, de prendre une pause. Rentrez chez vous Lucifer! Le Lieutenant Pierce a accepté de travailler temporairement avec moi jusqu’à ce que j’y voie plus clair."

Lucifer eut de la difficulté à retrouver sa voix et c’est presque dans un chuchotement qu’il lui demanda, "C’est terminé alors? Vous allez vous débarrasser de moi?"

Chloé sembla hésiter, confuse. "Je n’en sais rien! Tout ce que je sais, c’est que j’ai besoin de réfléchir à tout cela et vous aussi Lucifer. S’il vous plait, partez maintenant!" 

La réalité sembla basculer un instant autour de Lucifer, comme s’il se retrouvait subitement dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Les sons ambiants semblèrent s’assourdir et les images s’embrumer. Tout parut bouger au ralenti autour de lui pendant un moment de pure panique. Ça y était, il l’avait perdu! Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute dans son esprit. Comment pouvait-il la blâmer d’ailleurs? Il l’avait blessé, trompé et avait fait à sa tête sans aucune considération pour ce qu’elle puisse penser ou ressentir. Tout était de sa faute et il était maintenant trop tard pour réparer les dommages. 

Lentement, la réalité reprit son cours normal autour de lui. Il hocha lentement la tête, en proie à un désespoir dévastateur. Il se détourna lentement de la détective avant de prendre conscience des deux cafés qu’il tenait encore en mains. Se retournant à demi vers Chloé, il déposa le latté devant elle sans mot dire puis s’éloigna lourdement vers la sortie du poste de police et vers cette nouvelle réalité qui serait désormais sienne. Une réalité dont Chloé Decker ne ferait jamais plus partie.

Il n’aurait su dire comment il était arrivé là-bas. Il n’avait aucun souvenir d’avoir conduit sa voiture jusque-là ni même de la route le séparant du poste de police. Pourtant, il était bien en train de descendre de sa voiture et de marcher vers la bâtisse. L’impression d’être dans un rêve l’enveloppait maintenant complètement et l’empêchait de réfléchir ou de formuler une seule pensée cohérente autre que celle lui rappelant qu’il avait réellement perdu pour toujours la seule personne qu’il n’ait jamais vraiment aimée. Marchant maintenant comme dans un brouillard opaque, il ne réalisa pas non plus qu’il était entré dans son bureau sans cogner. Ce fut presque une surprise pour lui lorsqu’il se retrouva finalement face à Linda, incapable de lui dire ne serait-ce qu’une seule parole.

À son plus grand soulagement, Linda parut comprendre que le moment était sérieux et il se retrouva en moins de deux assis sur le canapé alors que sa psy se débarrassait avec diplomatie du patient avec qui elle conversait à son arrivée.

Il lui fallut un moment avant d’entendre vraiment les paroles de son amie. Apparemment, Linda tentait de conserver un ton calme et professionnel bien qu’on pouvait y déceler une anxiété difficilement voilée face à l’apparent état de choc de Lucifer. 

"Lucifer? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé?" Linda du répéter sa question à plusieurs reprises, avant d’attirer le regard du Diable sur elle et de le tirer de son mutisme.

Il réalisa avec surprise que Linda s’était assise tout près de lui sur le canapé et lui tenait même la main en signe de support. "Je… Je l’ai perdu!" Dit-il d’une voix à peine audible.

Linda sembla pâlir à l’entente de ses mots. Elle porta une main à sa bouche comme pour refréner un sanglot. "Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à Chloé?" Elle avait peur d’entendre sa réponse, car une telle dévastation chez Lucifer ne pouvait probablement signifier que cela.

"Quoi?" L’incompréhension la plus totale pouvait se lire sur son visage. Après un instant, il parut comprendre sa question. "Non! Il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux. Probablement le contraire, selon son point de vue… Elle… Elle ne veut plus me voir! Tout est fini! Je l’ai perdu à jamais!" Expliqua-t-il dans un sanglot.

Bien malgré elle, Linda laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement à la confirmation que son amie allait bien. Par contre, l’apparente dévastation de Lucifer s’expliquait bien maintenant et elle comprit qu’il aurait besoin de toute son aide pour se relever de cette épreuve. Mais qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux pour que Lucifer soit aussi certain que sa relation avec la détective était terminée? 

Linda secoua la tête comme pour s’éclaircir les idées avant de reprendre son rôle de thérapeute. "Lucifer! Calmez-vous et racontez-moi tout ce qui s’est passé depuis le début."

Les explications de Lucifer furent longues, décousues et fastidieuses. Il avait du mal à formuler des phrases complètes et passait constamment du coq à l’âne, ce qui rendait son histoire difficile à suivre. Ce ne fut qu’après un long moment d’échanges, que Linda eut finalement l’impression de bien comprendre ce qui se passait, bien que la réalité puisse sembler dépasser la fiction dans cette situation. Caïn existait bel et bien? Il était le supérieur de Lucifer et avait jeté son dévolu sur Chloé? Pas si surprenant que ça, résonna-t-elle, considérant que tous deux étaient des miracles de Dieux après tout. Elle se retint bien de verbaliser cette dernière réflexion à Lucifer, au risque de le faire sombrer davantage. 

Linda tenta de mettre toutes ces pensées à propos de Caïn de côté pour l’instant puisque le cœur du problème ne se situait pas là en ce moment. Elle reporta son attention sur l’élément essentiel expliquant le désespoir de Lucifer. "Mais pourquoi dites-vous que tout est terminé entre vous? N’a-t-elle pas plutôt dit qu’elle voulait réfléchir à la situation et qu’elle avait besoin de faire une pause dans votre partenariat pour prendre du recul?"

Le Diable ricana d’incrédulité. "Je ne suis pas naïf Docteur! Après tout ce temps, je connais assez bien les humains pour réussir à lire entre les lignes. La détective a simplement pesé ses mots pour ne pas trop me blesser. Ce n’est pas son genre de faire du mal volontairement après tout, mais le message était tout de même on ne peut plus clair et sans ambiguïté. J’ai dépassé les bornes et elle en a maintenant terminé avec moi."

"Vous lui avez clairement fait du mal et elle vous en veut pour ça, je vous le concède. Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible d’ailleurs. J’aurais probablement réagi exactement comme elle si vous aviez agi de la sorte avec moi." Lucifer parut surpris par son admission. À dire vrai, Linda était elle-même étonnée de ses propres paroles. Elle avait du mal à rester professionnelle avec Lucifer, partagé entre son rôle d’amie et de thérapeute. "Quoi qu’il en soit, elle a beau être en colère contre vous, rien de ce que vous me dites ne confirme qu’elle vous a définitivement repoussé de sa vie." 

"N’avez-vous pas écouté une seule de mes paroles?" Le Diable en lui sembla vouloir se déchaîner. "Chloé et Pierce font équipe ensemble maintenant. Elle n’a plus besoin de moi. Il semblerait bien que vous ayez eu raison depuis le début Docteur. Apparemment, Chloé a toujours possédé son libre arbitre avec moi et aujourd’hui, elle l’a exercé. Ne voyez-vous pas qu’il est trop tard? Elle a choisi Pierce!" Termina-t-il d’une voix faible et fragile. Une finalité incontournable résonnait dans ses paroles.

Linda ne l’avait jamais vu aussi défait et vaincu. L’amie qu’elle était pour lui l’emporta sur son rôle de thérapeute une fois de plus. En cet instant, elle aurait voulu tout d’abord le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, mais elle savait pertinemment que bien au contraire, ce dont il avait sans doute le plus besoin était plutôt de se faire brasser la cage sans ménagement. Ce qu’elle n’allait pas se priver de faire en tant qu’amie.

Elle se lança dans sa tirade sur un ton de réprimande. "Lucifer Morningstar! Vous avez beau être un être millénaire d’une intelligence remarquable, par contre vous avez l’intelligence émotionnelle d’un enfant de cinq ans!" Lucifer ouvrit la bouche sans émettre un seul son, figé par la consternation à l’entente de telles paroles venant de sa thérapeute. Elle poursuivit sans ménagement. "Chloé a peut-être des sentiments naissants pour Pierce, et encore là rien n’est moins sûr, mais les sentiments qu’elle éprouve pour vous sont sans contredit réels et extrêmement forts, la preuve étant justement sa réaction intense face à votre comportement des derniers mois à son égard. Vous semblez prêt à jeter l’éponge sur votre relation avec elle alors que vous devriez au contraire vous lever et vous battre pour lui prouver à quel point vous tenez à elle!"

Lucifer eut l’impression de recevoir une gifle en pleine figure. Les paroles de Linda semblaient tout à fait logiques, quoiqu'elle oublie apparemment un détail des plus importants. "Mais… elle ne me fait plus confiance! Comment pourrait-elle me revenir si elle n’arrive même pas à me faire confiance?" Même si Lucifer parut encore abattu, une lueur d’espoir sembla poindre dans son regard.

Linda se ressaisit en se disant qu’il était probablement temps pour elle de revenir à son rôle de thérapeute maintenant et de le laisser en arriver à ses propres déductions. "Et que comptez-vous faire à ce sujet Lucifer?" 

"Heu! Je n’en sais rien! Il est probablement trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit pour changer cet état de fait!" Linda lui répondit d’un simple froncement de sourcils lui indiquant clairement qu’il était à deux doigts de déchaîner une nouvelle volée de déclarations peu thérapeutiques. Il sembla recevoir le message 5 sur 5, car il se mit à réfléchir tout haut au lieu de se plaindre pour faire changement. "Chloé a toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas avoir confiance en moi. Je passe mon temps à lui cacher la vérité bien que je ne lui ai jamais menti."

"N’aviez-vous pas justement décidé de lui dire toute la vérité à propos de votre identité?" Linda sentait qu’il était sur la bonne piste. Il ne restait qu’à l’aider à en tirer ses propres conclusions.

"Oui bien sûr! Mais c’était avant de perdre mon apparence de Diable. Maintenant, si je tentais de lui prouver qui je suis, elle en tirerait certainement de fausses conclusions." Lucifer était vraiment horrifié à l’idée que Chloé put penser de lui qu’il était un ange.

Linda adoucit sa voix pour donner du poids à ses paroles. "Pas si vous êtes totalement honnête et vous ouvrez complètement à elle Lucifer. Faites-lui confiance, elle vous connait mieux que quiconque."

Le déclic se fit enfin dans son esprit. L’honnêteté était la clé pour regagner la confiance de Chloé. La première étape étant de lui prouver toute la confiance qu’il portait en elle en lui révélant enfin son identité. Du coup, elle serait plus à même de comprendre son comportement des derniers temps et donc de lui pardonner. De deux choses l’une, soit une telle honnêteté pouvait mener Chloé à lui renouveler sa confiance, soit cela allait éloigner la détective encore plus de lui.

Linda vit dans le regard de Lucifer toutes les émotions par lesquelles il passa au fur et à mesure qu’il parvenait enfin à ses propres conclusions. Elle avait presque l’impression de l’entendre penser. Affichant d’abord un réel espoir, il passa ensuite par l’incertitude avant d’en arriver à la peur. Toujours cette même peur d’être rejeté, comme il l’avait déjà si brutalement été, il y a de cela si longtemps, par tous ceux qu’il avait aimé et en qui il avait mis sa confiance.

Devant son indécision, Linda ne put s’empêcher de lui pointer une vérité perturbante. "Au point où vous en êtes rendu Lucifer, avez-vous vraiment quelque chose de plus à perdre?"

D’un air lointain, Lucifer lui répondit faiblement. "Non! Je suppose que non Docteur!"

Linda avait raison, il n’avait vraiment plus rien à perdre à révéler sa vraie nature à Chloé. Un sentiment de certitude l’enveloppa soudainement, balayant de même coup tout doute restant dans son esprit. Advienne que pourra, ce soir, il allait tout dire à Chloé et placer son destin entre ses mains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que Chloé aurais dû réagir aussi fortement dans la série, en réaction au comportement égocentrique que Lucifer a démontré dans les derniers mois. Mais je vous rassure, je suis une romantique! Alors gardez espoir! Selon moi la situation entre eux devait s’envenimer avant qu’elle ne puisse s’améliorer. Il y a donc de l’espoir à l’horizon pour notre duo préféré dans cette histoire. Merci de me partager vos commentaires et réflexions!


	3. Une Proposition Peu Orthodoxe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous! Il m'a fallu plus de temps que prévu pour écrire ce chapitre en raison de problèmes personnels qui m'ont ralenti. Mais pour compenser, j’ai écrit beaucoup plus que ce que je croyais. Résultat, je me retrouve avec trop de matériel pour faire un seul chapitre ce qui m’a amené à le diviser en deux. La bonne nouvelle est que le prochain chapitre est donc déjà terminé et devrait être révisé sous peu par ma Beta adorée, la formidable et talentueuse Bebec ! Merci à toi Babe !
> 
> Merci pour toutes les reviews, votre réaction à de cette histoire a été formidable! Un merci tout spécial à WhoLocke qui m'a donné une idée incroyable pour mon intrigue. J'espère seulement que vous apprécierez la tournure des événements.
> 
> Sachez que je travaille sur cette intrigue depuis plus d’un mois déjà, alors si vous remarquez des similarités avec ce que vous avez vu dans la série il y a quelques semaines, cela signifie seulement que je me rapproche de la vérité et non que j’ai copié sur ce qui s’est passé. Ou peut-être que les scénaristes ont simplement lu dans mon esprit... @@
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Chloé profita d’un moment de distraction de la part de Pierce pour vraiment le regarder. L’admirer serait probablement un terme plus approprié. Le regard de l’inspectrice suivit les courbes de son visage durci par la vie, scrutant chacun de ses traits avec attention, puis descendit lentement pour se poser sur son corps divinement sculpté. 

Il était vraiment bel homme ! 

Mais au-delà de sa beauté physique, Chloé pouvait discerner chez lui une flamme intérieure qui la fascinait et l’attirait même davantage. Cet homme était spécial et elle se sentait privilégiée de réaliser qu’il s’ouvrait peu à peu à elle. 

Au cours des derniers mois, son ouverture à elle avait été des plus sporadiques. C’était le moins qu’on puisse dire. D’une apparente froideur envers elle la grande majorité du temps, il avait pourtant su la surprendre à certains moments en se confiant à elle et en baissant sa garde momentanément pour lui faire découvrir un côté de lui insoupçonné ; plus doux et sensible, qu’elle s’était surprise à espérer revoir plus souvent. Au plus grand étonnement de la jeune femme, c’était cette facette de lui que Pierce ne cessait de lui montrer depuis ce matin. 

Mais pourquoi ce changement soudain d’attitude ? Devrait-elle comprendre que… Non, elle se faisait sans doute des idées.

Pierce releva tout à coup les yeux de son assiette tout en continuant à mâcher sa bouchée de nourriture. Chloé lui sourit doucement et il lui répondit d’un sourire sincère qui illumina son regard. Il ne l’avait jamais regardé avec autant de douceur avant aujourd’hui, mais elle ne comptait maintenant plus le nombre de fois qu’il l’avait contemplé ainsi depuis ce matin. Il continua à la dévisager de cette façon sans aucune gêne ni apparent désir de dissimuler son évident bonheur d’être en sa compagnie. Chloé sentit des papillons voleter dans son estomac sous l’intensité de son regard. 

Quelque chose était définitivement en train de se passer entre eux, bien que Chloé ne puisse être encore en mesure d’identifier exactement ce que c’était. Pierce démontrait un intérêt certain pour elle. Intérêt qu’elle avait pourtant peur de mal interpréter. Et qu’en était-il de son intérêt à elle ? De toute façon, était-elle seulement prête à envisager d'avoir une relation autre que professionnelle avec lui ? 

Tout bien considéré, cela ne lui avait jamais vraiment réussi de se permettre d’éprouver de véritables sentiments pour un collègue. Après tout, son mariage avec Dan avait tourné au fiasco et Lucifer… Disons seulement qu’elle avait payé très cher son attirance pour lui et continuait à payer apparemment. 

Lucifer… 

Ses pensées se portèrent à nouveau sur son partenaire. Elle n’avait pas seulement ressenti de forts sentiments pour lui, elle avait été follement amoureuse de lui et avait même cru pendant un moment qu’il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments pour elle. 

Comme elle avait été naïve ! 

Lucifer était incapable d’aimer qui que ce soit si ce n’est lui-même, comme il l’avait déjà prouvé à maintes reprises.

Chloé se força à refouler au plus profond d’elle-même les vestiges de sentiments amoureux qu’elle éprouvait de toute évidence encore pour lui. Elle devait vraiment tourner la page et l’oublier. Elle espérait que la coupure qu’elle tentait d’imposer à leur partenariat pourrait l’aider à se détacher de lui. La distance entre eux n’avait cessé de grandir depuis son mariage raté avec Candy, et Chloé n’en pouvait plus d’être blessée constamment par lui depuis lors, qu'il ait agit consciemment ou non en ce sens. 

Le visage blessé de Lucifer lorsqu’elle lui avait demandé de partir plus tôt ce matin lui revint alors en mémoire. Il avait paru si vulnérable à cet instant, si dévasté. C’était elle qui lui avait fait du mal cette fois-ci. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait sans doute dû ressentir une certaine satisfaction à lui avoir rendu la monnaie de sa pièce, mais elle était incapable d’éprouver un tel sentiment et s’en voulait même de la peine qu’elle lui avait apparemment infligée. Mais qu’aurait-elle pu faire d’autre pour qu’il comprenne enfin qu’elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi ? Elle espérait seulement ne pas avoir à le rayer complètement de son existence pour parvenir enfin à reprendre le contrôle sur sa vie.

Pendant un bref instant, elle sentit la panique s’emparer d’elle devant la possibilité que Lucifer ne fasse plus jamais partie de sa vie. 

Chloé sentit Pierce poser doucement une main sur la sienne afin de la ramener à la réalité. Avec un léger sursaut, l’inspectrice redirigea son regard vers lui. 

"Est-ce que ça va ? Vous me sembliez bien loin tout à coup." Demanda-t-il doucement avec un regard presque inquiet. 

Chloé se gifla intérieurement. Bien sûr que Pierce s’était rendu compte de l’égarement de ses pensées. Comme si c’était le temps opportun pour penser à son diable de partenaire. Celui-ci avait vraiment le don de s’imposer dans les pires moments.

Elle s’empressa de lui répondre. "Oui ! Oui ! Ça va très bien ! J’ai seulement beaucoup de choses en tête ces temps-ci." Ce qui n’était pas vraiment un mensonge, en fait. Elle ponctua sa déclaration d’un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. 

Chloé ne put s’empêcher de baisser les yeux une fraction de seconde sur la main de Pierce qui couvrait encore affectueusement la sienne. Ne sachant trop si elle désirait le dissuader ou l’encourager dans son approche, elle choisit plutôt de faire mine d’ignorer ce contact charnel sans toutefois le briser.

Après quelques secondes de silence à l’observer avec ce regard si intense et déstabilisant, Pierce retira finalement sa main de la sienne en lui servant son plus beau sourire ravageur avant d’entreprendre de terminer son assiette. 

Chloé réalisa seulement alors qu’elle avait retenu sa respiration et que son cœur battait plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. 

Mais qu’est-ce qui se passait ?

Elle avait de plus en plus l’impression qu’ils empruntaient tous deux une pente dangereuse qu'elle doutait être prête à explorer. Chloé sentie l’embarras colorer ses joues avant de s’éclaircir la gorge afin de retrouver sa contenance et l’usage de sa voix. 

"Humm ! Et ce dossier dont vous vouliez me parler ?" Il lui semblait plus prudent de détourner la conversation sur leur travail plutôt que de risquer de tomber dans des sujets trop intimes. 

L’effet de ses paroles fut automatique et en moins de deux, Chloé sentit le Lieutenant en Pierce reprendre le dessus. Avec son professionnalisme habituel bien de retour en place, il commença à lui exposer ce fameux cas problématique sans plus se faire prier. 

"Oui, j’oubliais presque ! Nous sommes ici pour ça après tout." Rappela-t-il d’un air un peu fautif. "Ça concerne l'apparent suicide de deux inspecteurs de police de la région de LA qui ont eu lieu à quelques jours d’intervalle seulement, il y a un mois environ. Le suicide de deux flics dans un si court laps de temps a soulevé des questionnements de la part de leurs supérieurs et c’est ainsi que ces dossiers se sont finalement retrouvés sur mon bureau. Ils ont pensé que ce serait plus avisé de confier l’enquête à des inspecteurs qui ne connaissaient pas les victimes."

"En effet, c’était plutôt un choix judicieux." Malgré son commentaire, Chloé ressentait un certain malaise à l’idée d’enquêter sur d’autres policiers. L’affaire Palmeto avait bouleversé sa vie et elle ne pouvait qu’être réticente à l’idée de peut-être revivre la même chose. 

Pierce ne sembla cependant pas remarquer son inconfort et poursuivit. "J’ai donc assigné ces dossiers à Stevenson et MacKey qui ont découvert des faits assez étranges. Bien que les victimes ne fassent pas partie de la même station et ne se connaissaient apparemment pas non plus, elles avaient toutefois certaines choses en commun. La première victime, Brad Miller, était mariée et avait une fillette malade dont les traitements médicaux étaient très onéreux. L’homme étouffait donc sous les dettes. Après sa mort, tous les frais médicaux ont été miraculeusement payés par une source anonyme et un compte a été ouvert au nom de la fillette dans lequel la jolie somme de 500 000 dollars a été déposée pour couvrir les frais des futurs traitements. Toutes tentatives de remonter à la source de cet argent ont été infructueuses."

"Kirt Lowinsky, la seconde victime, croulait sous les dettes de jeux et avait tout perdu, d’abord sa maison et tous ses biens, puis sa femme et ses trois enfants qui refusaient de lui parler depuis plus d’un an. Après sa mort, sa femme a reçu un énorme don anonyme lui permettant d’acheter une luxueuse demeure et d’assurer la couverture des frais d’études de ses trois enfants pour les années à venir."

"Ça sonne presque comme le Sinnerman. Non ?" Chloé avait hésité à ramener le sujet du Sinnerman sur la table compte tenu de son histoire avec Pierce, mais elle ne devait écarter aucune piste.

"Oui, j’y ai pensé et c’est possible, bien que certains faits ne collent pas avec cette hypothèse. Premièrement, le Sinnerman n’avait pas l’habitude d’investir autant d’argent dans un marché. Deuxièmement, c’est difficile d’imaginer en quoi le suicide de ces agents aurait pu lui être profitable à moins de vouloir s’assurer de leur silence pour une raison quelconque. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi honorer le paiement une fois les deux hommes morts ? Il avait l’habitude de donner à ses victimes ce qu’elles désiraient avant de demander un paiement en retour, pas l'inverse."

"Mais que ce soit le Sinnerman ou quelqu’un d’autre derrière tout ça, ma plus grande peur est que ces deux inspecteurs aient pu fournir des informations confidentielles sur nos services à une organisation criminelle pour de l'argent. Ils auraient très bien pu accepter également de se suicider par la suite pour assurer leur silence."

"C’est assez logique, quoiqu’extrême. Avez-vous trouvé des preuves compromettantes contre ces deux policiers, et savez-vous s’ils avaient des tendances suicidaires ? Est-ce que c’est même possible qu’il ne s’agisse pas de suicides, mais de meurtres ? " Chloé avait du mal à imaginer que quelqu’un ait pu accepter de se suicider pour de l’argent, mais avec toutes les dettes que ces deux hommes avaient accumulées, la possibilité qu’ils aient été tous deux suicidaires et donc enclins à accepter un tel marché ne pouvait être écartée.

Pierce soupira d’un air découragé. "Là est tout le problème ! Mes enquêteurs n’ont trouvé absolument aucune piste laissant croire que les deux hommes avaient pu fournir des informations à quiconque. Mais ils doivent bien avoir rendu un gros service à quelqu’un pour avoir reçu autant d’argent. Il faut absolument découvrir ce que c’était. Pour répondre à votre autre question ; oui, leurs profils laissent croire qu’ils auraient pu être suicidaires et la façon dont ils sont mort penche en ce sens, il n'y aucun doute. Miller a percuté le mur d’un supermarché à vive allure avec sa voiture en pleine nuit, sans jamais tenter de freiner, comme a pu le confirmer l’enregistrement d’une caméra vidéo placée dans le stationnement du commerce. Quant à Lowinsky, il a été retrouvé avec une balle dans la tête tirée à bout portant dans son appartement fermé de l’intérieur. Tous les rapports le disent, la possibilité d'un meurtre est à exclure." 

Le Lieutenant se passa la main dans les cheveux avec une frustration apparente avant de poursuivre. "Je suis certain que nous sommes passés à côté de quelque chose d’important dans cette affaire, mais je n’arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C’est pourquoi j’ai pensé à faire appel à vous. Vous avez le don de penser en dehors des cadres établis, à voir les choses différemment."

Chloé s'évertua à ne pas laisser transparaître son embarras face à cette flatteuse déclaration. Elle se concentra plutôt sur le mystère entourant ces deux supposés suicides. Pierce attendait de la créativité de sa part, alors c’est ce qu’elle allait tenter de lui donner. 

Elle se mit à réfléchir tout haut pour s’aide. "Okay !… Alors, ces hommes ont probablement été payés pour un service que vous n’avez pas pu identifier malgré toutes vos recherches depuis un mois et se sont apparemment suicidés après coup. Et si… Et si ce fameux service n’avait pas été délivré avant, mais après leur mort ?"

Le Lieutenant fronça les sourcils, confus. "Je ne suis pas certain de vous suivre."

Chloé continua avec son hypothèse des plus imaginatives. "Et si ces hommes n’étaient pas vraiment morts, mais avaient plutôt eu de l’aide pour simuler leurs suicides? Peut-être que d’autres hommes désespérés étaient prêts à mourir à leur place pour leurs propres profits. Peut-être que ces deux inspecteurs étaient plus utiles à cette organisation criminelle une fois officiellement morts que de leur vivant." 

Chloé devait admettre que c’était un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais tout était possible après tout. Voyant le visage interloqué de son supérieur, elle ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter avec un petit sourire espiègle. "N’oubliez pas que c’est vous qui m’avez demandé de la créativité."

Pierce ricana joyeusement. "Oui, en effet! Je n’étais juste pas préparé à autant de créativité en si peu de temps, voilà tout ! Bon, explorons cette hypothèse assez intéressante. Humm ! Voyons voir… L’impact de la balle qui a tué Miller l’a partiellement défiguré si je me souviens bien des photographies. Reste à voir si cela peut faire douter de son identité ? Et pour Lowinsky… un doute pourrait peut-être aussi exister considérant l’état de la voiture après l’accident. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu de photo du corps, par contre." Pierce la regarda avec incrédulité. "Ça vaut la peine de vérifier. Non ?"

Chloé était assez fière de son hypothèse, même si elle n’était pas certaine d’y croire elle-même. Au moins, ça se tenait assez pour relancer l’enquête. Plusieurs questions restaient néanmoins encore en suspens. "Si l'on continue sur cette idée et que l'on considère que ces deux inspecteurs comptaient rendre service à une organisation criminelle après leur supposée mort, qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient tant à offrir qui justifierait une telle mise en scène ? Avaient-ils des compétences particulières ? Peut-être même une compétence qu’ils avaient en commun ?"

La lumière se fit dans l’esprit de Pierce et son visage s’éclaira. "En fait… tous deux étaient non seulement inspecteurs, mais également spécialistes en filature et en opérations clandestines. L’enquête a bien exploré cette apparente similitude entre eux, mais rien dans leurs opérations passées ne les connectaient l’un à l’autre. Peut-être que quelque chose nous a échappé de ce côté ou peut-être que comme vous le suggérez, c’est après leurs compétences que cette organisation criminelle en avait." 

Chloé poursuivit son analyse de la situation. "Malheureusement, j’ai bien peur que la confirmation de l’identité des deux corps ne prenne quelques jours au minimum et une analyse plus poussée de leurs opérations clandestines passées risque de prendre encore plus de temps. D’ici à ce qu’on obtienne des réponses à ces questions, et en considérant qu’ils soient vraiment toujours en vie, on peut se demander comment mettre la main sur eux et essayer d’anticiper leurs actions."

Pierce hocha la tête pensivement. "C’est vrai! Ils pourraient toujours commettre une erreur qui nous aiderait à les débusquer. En y réfléchissant, si le Sinnerman était bel et bien derrière leur disparition, maintenant qu’il est mort, les deux hommes n’ont peut-être plus personne à que en répondre. Ça pourrait les amener à agir impulsivement."

Le commentaire de Pierce fit réaliser quelque chose à Chloé. "Leurs familles ! Si j’étais à leur place et que j’avais simulé ma mort pour venir en aide à ma famille, je tiendrais sûrement à le leur faire savoir."

"Assurément ! On devrait commencer par questionner leurs épouses. Mais avant, passons par la station pour demander une autre identification des corps et pour demander à Stevenson et MacKey d’éplucher plus en profondeur les dossiers antérieurs des deux inspecteurs." Pierce ne cacha pas son excitation à l’idée de creuser cette nouvelle piste.

Chloé partageait entièrement son excitation et se sentait flattée par son invitation à le suivre dans cette investigation. Rien n’était plus excitant que la découverte d’une toute nouvelle piste avec la possibilité de la poursuivre jusqu’au bout. C’était entre autre en raison de moments comme celui-là que Chloé aimait tant son travail.

Ils se dépêchèrent tous deux de terminer leurs repas avant de demander l’addition. Ils attendaient encore pour payer lorsque Chloé se rendit compte du silence oppressant de Marcus. Avec une légère appréhension, elle releva les yeux vers lui pour se retrouver à nouveau captive de son regard intense et pénétrant.

Il sembla déglutir nerveusement avant de finalement se lancer. "Chloé… Je sais que ce n’est pas très orthodoxe de ma part de vous faire cette demande puisque je suis votre supérieur, mais accepteriez-vous de passer la soirée avec moi ? On pourrait aller prendre un verre !" Devant l’apparente perplexité de Chloé, Marcus précisa sa pensée. "Juste pour que ce soit bien clair, ce rendez-vous n’a absolument rien de professionnel et absolument tout de personnel !"

Chloé resta bouche bée un long moment. Si elle avait eu le moindre doute sur les réelles intentions de l’homme seulement un peu plus tôt, toutes ses incertitudes s’étaient maintenant entièrement envolées en fumée. C’était bien beau de flirter avec lui, mais là on parlait d’un véritable rendez-vous galant. 

Était-elle vraiment prête à cela ? 

Le visage de Lucifer s’imposa à nouveau dans son esprit. Si elle était sincère avec elle-même, c’était avec Lucifer qu’elle aurait préféré avoir un tel rendez-vous. 

Mais c’était là chose du passé ! 

Ou plutôt, une telle possibilité n’avait même jamais vraiment existée. Il était grand temps qu'elle affronte cette réalité et qu’elle cesse de rêver en couleur. Il n’y aurait jamais rien de romantique entre Lucifer et elle ! Point final !

Il n'empêche qu’il était clair qu’elle n’avait toujours pas fait son deuil de leur histoire, même si Lucifer avait, semble-t-il, tourné la page depuis longtemps. Peut-être que Marcus était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour passer à autre chose finalement. Chloé ne pouvait cependant s’empêcher d’appréhender l'idée de se lancer dans une nouvelle relation amoureuse alors qu’elle était incapable de dire si elle le ferait pour les bonnes ou les mauvaises raisons. Pierce ne méritait pas qu’elle l’utilise seulement pour se remettre d’une déception amoureuse. 

Chloé finit par se convaincre qu’il ne s’agissait après tout que d’un verre ou deux et que rien ne l’obligerait à aller plus loin avec lui si elle en décidait autrement en fin de compte. Son intérêt pour Marcus demeurait néanmoins assez sincère pour qu’elle accepte d’explorer davantage où tout cela pourrait les mener.

Chloé prit finalement sa décision. "D’accord pour un verre ! Je crois que vous êtes un homme qui gagnez à être connu." 

Le sourire radieux qu’afficha Marcus en réponse provoqua en elle un agréable sentiment. Se rappelant soudain qu’ils avaient encore du travail à faire aujourd’hui avant de se lancer dans l’exploration de ces sentiments émergents, Chloé détourna son regard timidement. 

Tentant de s’occuper l’esprit et par le fait même d’éviter le regard pénétrant de Marcus, Chloé se força à observer l’activité qui se déroulait à l’extérieur du restaurant. Elle réussit à se distraire quelque peu en observant les passants et les clients attablés à la terrasse extérieure du café voisin qui profitaient de cette belle journée ensoleillée.

Soudain, elle remarqua un homme immobile de l’autre côté de la rue qui semblait regarder dans sa direction. Il s’agissait d’un homme de race noire qui paraissait bien habillé et distingué. En l’observant plus attentivement, elle eut l’impression de le connaître.

Mais c’était impossible !

Un frisson d’effroi la parcourut devant cette possibilité inconcevable. Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter de confirmer l’impensable. Le temps d’une seconde, le regard sombre de l’homme croisa le sien et le monde sembla basculer autour d’elle. 

Le Sinnerman ! 

Elle se leva d’un bond et fila vers la sortie sans s’expliquer, laissant derrière elle un Marcus totalement surpris. Il ne suffit cependant que de quelques secondes à ce dernier pour recouvrer ses esprits et la suivre avec empressement.

Le cœur de Chloé battait la chamade. Son côté rationnel ne cessait de lui répéter qu’il n’y avait aucune chance pour que ce qu’elle croyait avoir vu soit bien réel. Mais elle devait en avoir la certitude, elle devait vérifier et s’assurer que c’était seulement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. En seulement quelques secondes, Chloé se retrouva sur le trottoir à la sortie du restaurant à chercher l’homme noir du regard. Mais il n’était nulle part en vue.

Il s’était volatilisé ! 

Bien sûr qu’il n’était pas là! Qu’est-ce qu’elle s’était imaginé ? Qu’il était revenu d’entre les morts pour exercer sa vengeance sur elle ? Elle se sentait tellement ridicule. Elle n’avait pas réalisé avant ce moment à quel point toute cette affaire l’avait affectée au cours des derniers jours. Elle devait admettre que le Sinnerman avait été l’un des êtres les plus sinistres et les plus déstabilisants qu’elle eut la malchance de croiser dans sa carrière. 

Mais le Sinnerman était mort ! 

Il n’y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle se remémora l’image de son corps inanimé après que Pierce l’eut abattu, le visage encore à demi couvert par ce grotesque bandeau sur lequel étaient dessinés des yeux pour remplacer ceux qu’il s’était lui-même arrachés, dans un moment de folie très certainement. Après tout, aucun homme sain d’esprit ne pourrait se crever les yeux comme il l’avait fait. 

Ses yeux !

Dans un soupir de soulagement, Chloé comprit qu’il était impossible qu’elle puisse avoir croisé les yeux du Sinnerman un instant plus tôt parce qu’il se les était arrachés. Soit elle avait tout simplement vu un homme lui ressemblant, soit le stress des derniers jours lui avait fait imaginer toute la scène. D’une façon ou d’une autre, elle comprit qu’elle avait définitivement besoin de se changer les idées avant de devenir folle. En parlant de se changer les idées…

Marcus arriva soudainement en trombe derrière elle, la main sur son arme, prêt à toute éventualité. "Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Qu’avez-vous vu ?"

Honteuse, Chloé avoua son erreur. "Je suis désolée ! Je dois avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau. J’ai cru voir quelque chose d’impossible. Je me sens vraiment ridicule." 

Il n’était pas question qu’elle le perturbe avec ses hallucinations de l’homme qui avait tué son frère. La situation devait être déjà assez difficile à gérer pour Pierce sans qu’elle en rajoute.

"Je comprends parfaitement. Je me sens moi-même assez désorienté dernièrement." Admit-il en grimaçant. "On a probablement tous les deux besoin de quelques jours de congé après la semaine éprouvante qu’on a passée. Heureusement que nous sommes vendredi. On aura au moins le weekend pour souffler un peu." Il afficha tout à coup un petit sourire coquin. "Notre petite sortie de ce soir ne pourra que vous faire du bien apparemment."

Chloé pouffa de rire malgré la tension qui l’habitait encore. "Vous avez sans doute raison. Je crois que ça me fera le plus grand bien, en effet."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Une fois de retour au poste de police, pendant que Pierce rencontrait Stevenson et MacKey pour les réaffecter à temps plein sur les dossiers antérieurs des deux inspecteurs supposément morts, Chloé se retrouva dans le laboratoire d’Ella à lui exposer leur toute dernière hypothèse pour justifier leur besoin de revérifier l’identité des deux corps des hommes de façon absolue. Ella sembla emballée par cette affaire et lui assura qu’elle se mettrait sur ce cas dans la minute.

Chloé était maintenant sur le point de quitter le laboratoire, lorsqu’elle se retourna lentement vers son amie. Elle était on ne peut plus hésitante à verbaliser ce qui la tracassait sans relâche depuis sa mésaventure de cet après-midi, puisqu’il était évident qu’il n’y avait aucune raison logique pour justifier l’angoisse qui l’habitait encore. Néanmoins, elle ressentait le besoin de s'en assurer pour le bien de sa santé mentale. 

"Humm ! Ella ?" Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Tout sourire, la technicienne retira rapidement les écouteurs qu’elle s’affairait à remettre en place dans ses oreilles. "Yep ? Quelque chose d’autre Decker ?"

"Peut-être… mais c’est une demande assez inusitée." L’inspectrice se mordit la lèvre inférieure, terriblement embarrassée à l’idée d’exposer ses faiblesses à quelqu’un, même s’il s’agissait d’une amie. "Heuuu ! Pourrais-tu commencer par vérifier, dans le but d’apaiser mon cerveau trop imaginatif, que le corps du Sinnerman est bel et bien encore à la morgue ?"

Ella parut définitivement surprise par sa demande. "As-tu des raisons de croire que quelqu’un pourrait vouloir voler le corps ?"

"Non… pas exactement. Je… j’ai seulement besoin de me prouver qu’il est impossible que je l’aie vu dans la rue cet après-midi." Finit-elle par avouer avec désespoir en s’enfouissant le visage dans les mains pendant un instant. "Je sais ! Je sais ! C’est complètement absurde ! Mais je sens que j’ai besoin de preuves logiques et indiscutables en ce moment pour m’aider à me convaincre que j’ai tout imaginé. Le cas Sinnerman m’a probablement bouleversé plus que je ne m’en étais rendu compte." 

Chloé s’attendait à ce qu’Ella rejette du revers de la main ses doutes et élucubrations, mais il n’en fut rien. Bien au contraire.

Le visage d’Ella sembla pâlir à ses mots et c’est presque dans un murmure qu’elle lui demanda. "Tu l’as vraiment vu ? Comme tu me vois ?" 

Chloé ne s’était certes pas attendue à une telle réaction de la part de son amie. "Comme je t’ai dit, c’est complètement fou et totalement impossible ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas folle, j’ai seulement trop d’imagination."

Ella secoua la tête et leva les mains devant elle comme pour la calmer. "Je ne crois pas du tout que tu sois folle Chloé! Au contraire, je me demande s’il ne serait pas possible que tu l’aies vraiment vu. Est-ce qu’il t’a parlé ? As-tu entendu sa voix ?"

Chloé n’y comprenait plus rien. "Quoi ? Non ! Il était de l’autre côté de la rue et lorsque je suis sortie du restaurant pour vérifier, il n’était plus là. C’était seulement une création de mon esprit fatigué et stressé, voilà tout."

"Peut-être bien… Mais est-ce que c’était la première fois que tu voyais une âme morte ou est-ce que ça t’était déjà arrivé auparavant ?" Demanda curieusement Ella.

Chloé n’aimait pas du tout la tournure de la conversation. "Quoi ? Bien sûr que non! Je n’ai jamais vu de… d’âmes mortes comme tu dis. Je ne suis pas dingue !" 

La jeune technicienne sembla offensée par ses paroles. "Ce n’est pas parce que tu ne crois pas en la possibilité du surnaturel que ça n’existe pas Chloé."

Chloé réalisa qu’elle l’avait peut-être blessée dans ses valeurs spirituelles et tenta de se faire pardonner. "Écoute Ella ! Je ne voulais pas t’offenser dans tes croyances. Je suis désolée ! Mais je suis certaine qu’il n’y a rien de surnaturel dans ce qui m’est arrivé. J’ai probablement vécu un peu trop de stress ces derniers temps. Oublie ce que je t’ai demandé pour la morgue, c’était une demande ridicule."

"Pas du tout, ça n’a rien de ridicule et j’entends bien aller vérifier moi-même que le corps est toujours à la morgue. Tu peux en être certaine. Et ne t’en fais surtout pas pour mes croyances, elles sont inébranlables, même si je sais que peu de personnes les partagent." Ella sourit de la façon la plus sincère pour prouver à Chloé qu’elle n’éprouvait aucun ressentiment face à ses paroles.

"Merci Ella ! J’apprécie énormément ta compréhension et ton aide. Cette confirmation va certainement réussir à apaiser mon esprit trop inventif." 

"Pas de problème ! Mais promets-moi seulement quelque chose. Je ne veux pas t’effrayer, mais si jamais tu crois encore voir le Sinneman, même si tu es certaine que c’est une hallucination, avise-moi. D’accord ? Quoi que tu en penses, être hanté par un esprit est une expérience qui peut devenir vraiment éprouvante et connaissant bien le profil du Sinnerman, c’est la dernière âme que j’aimerais voir rôder autour de qui que ce soit." 

Devant le regard interloqué de Chloé, Ella se dépêcha de rajouter. "Mais tu as sans doute raison, c’était probablement seulement ton imagination." 

La technicienne afficha ensuite un sourire forcé pour tenter d’apaiser l’anxiété évidente que ses paroles venaient de faire naître chez l’inspectrice.

"Heuuu ! D’accord…" Répondit Chloé, totalement déconcertée.

Chloé ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de la mise en garde de son amie. Bien qu’elle n’ait jamais cru aux fantômes, ou âmes errantes, ou peu importe comment on appelait ça, son expérience de cet après-midi l’avait quelque peu ébranlée et les propos d’Ella ne l’aidaient en rien à calmer ses angoisses.

C’est donc avec l’esprit encore plus troublé que Chloé rejoignit Pierce afin d’aller questionner les épouses des inspecteurs supposément décédés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Soyez assurés que je reviendrai à Lucifer et à ses intentions dans le prochain chapitre. Dites-moi si vous aimez la tournure des événements et sachez que je suis toujours ouverte aux suggestions. Merci à tous pour votre support !


	4. Une Étrange Journée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous! Le mystère s’intensifie et l’action va enfin commencer. Merci encore à ma super Beta, Bebec, qui a l’énorme patience de corriger mes erreurs débutante. Bonne lecture à tous!

Pierce et Chloé arrivèrent finalement à la demeure de la première victime pour questionner sa conjointe, Mme Emily Miller. Il s’agissait en fait d’une situation assez délicate et Chloé ne savait trop comment aborder le sujet. Si son mari avait en effet simulé sa mort et prit contact avec sa femme après coup, il y avait peu de chance pour que celle-ci leur avoue quoi que ce soit et toutes les chances pour qu’elle réagisse mal à leur questionnement. D’un autre côté, si l’homme était bel et bien mort ou n’avait pas pris contact avec sa famille, la réaction de la conjointe à leurs questions pourrait être tout aussi mauvaise, voire pire. Tout se jouerait dans la façon de poser la question et dans l’interprétation de la réaction de la femme. Pierce et elle avaient convenu que Chloé serait la mieux placée pour procéder à l’interrogatoire.

Une fois Pierce et elle confortablement installés dans le salon avec Mme Miller, Chloé s’assura de prendre des gants pour l’interroger. "Mme Miller, je sais que la question que je m’apprête à vous poser au sujet de votre mari pourrait vous paraître assez étrange, mais auriez-vous vu ou reçu quelque chose que vous pourriez interpréter comme étant un message de sa part depuis son décès ?"

Au lieu de s’emporter et de l’injurier pour avoir osé poser une telle question, la femme resta muette un bon moment, ouvrant et fermant la bouche à quelques reprises comme si elle cherchait quoi répondre à cette question inattendue. 

Elle finit par répondre d’une voix faible et hésitante. "Comment… ? Qui vous a parlé de ça? Vous avez osé questionner ma fille ?"

Pierce et Chloé se regardèrent, assez interloqués. L’inspectrice recouvra néanmoins ses esprits rapidement et fonça dans cette ouverture inespérée. "Non, nous ne l’avons pas interrogé, mais que nous dirait-elle si nous le faisions ?"

Mme Miller parut comprendre qu’elle avait déjà trop parlé et qu’elle ne pouvait faire autrement que poursuivre ses explications. "Euh… ! En fait, Stacy a juste beaucoup trop d’imagination. Il y a quelques jours, elle s’est réveillée en pleurs en pleine nuit, racontant avoir reçu la visite de son père. Il lui aurait dit de ne pas s’en faire, qu’il veillait sur elle et qu’il s’assurait qu’elle reçoive tous les soins nécessaires pour guérir. C’était de toute évidence seulement le rêve d’une enfant qui s’ennuie beaucoup trop de son père." Tenta-t-elle de les convaincre.

Pour Chloé, il était évident que la femme leur cachait quelque chose. "Et pourquoi est-ce que vous me donnez l’impression de ne pas totalement croire en votre propre explication ? Souleva-t-elle, en gardant toutefois un ton doux et calme.

Les yeux de la femme s’écarquillèrent de surprise à la question directe de l’inspectrice. "Aaaah !... " Commença-t-elle nerveusement. "Je sais que ça peut avoir l’air ridicule… mais… j’ai moi-même eu… à quelques reprises… l’impression de le sentir auprès de moi, auprès de nous. Comme si son esprit veillait sur nous." Elle baissa ensuite les yeux sur ses mains jointes crispées, visiblement mal à l’aise de révéler ses étranges croyances.

Chloé ne s’était pas attendue à celle-là. Décidément, c’était la journée des affaires étranges !

L’inspectrice secoua la tête doucement pour s’éclaircir les idées. "Je l’espère sincèrement pour vous, mais…, n’avez-vous pas considéré la possibilité que votre mari puisse en fait être encore en vie et qu’il puisse réellement continuer à vous protéger ?"

Mme Miller la dévisagea avec un air d’étonnement non feint, comme si c’était Chloé qui avait évoqué une hypothèse paranormale. Elle se mit ensuite à rire à l’entente de ce qui semblait apparemment être pour elle une idée absurde.

"Mais c’est insensé ! Comment est-ce que mon mari pourrait être encore en vie ? J’ai identifié son corps moi-même et il ne faisait aucun doute que c’était bel et bien lui. Croyez-moi, il n’y a aucune chance pour que je me sois trompée !"

Après cela, ils ne purent rien tirer de plus de la femme qui commença à montrer des signes d’irritation face à leurs remises en question de la véracité de ses dires. Ils durent donc quitter le domicile des Miller plus rapidement que prévu, bien qu’avec des informations des plus inespérées.

Encouragés par les renseignements recueillis, Pierce et Chloé se dépêchèrent de se rendre chez la conjointe du deuxième inspecteur décédé. Cette fois-ci, ils ne furent pas étonnés d’entendre l’histoire bizarre que la femme avait à leur raconter après seulement un minimum de pression de leur part. 

Mme Lowinsky leur avoua avoir reçu un appel étrange, il y a environ deux semaines de cela. Malgré une très mauvaise connexion téléphonique, la femme jura avoir entendu la voix de son défunt époux qui s’excusait de ce qu’il leur avait fait subir à elle et à leurs enfants pendant toutes ces années où il avait dilapidé leur argent, et lui promettait son amour éternel. 

À l’entente des récits des deux femmes, la mise en garde d’Ella sur les âmes errantes traversa à nouveau l’esprit de Chloé pendant un instant pour être ensuite rapidement reléguée dans la catégorie des impossibilités indiscutables. L’inspectrice comptait bien démêler cette affaire en utilisant uniquement la logique et des preuves tangibles, comme elle l’avait toujours fait dans le passé. Se rabattre sur des explications paranormales pour résoudre un dossier était définitivement loin de sa façon de faire habituelle.

Au lieu que cela ne crée plus d’angoisse chez Chloé, déjà bouleversée par l’apparition étrange du Sinnerman survenue à peine quelques heures plus tôt, leurs curieuses déclarations la convainquirent davantage, au contraire, que les inspecteurs disparus devaient bel et bien encore être en vie. C’était évident et Pierce ne pourrait qu’être d’accord. 

Enfin, c’était ce qu’elle pensait. 

Contre toute attente, Pierce se révéla être ambivalent sur la question sans toutefois vouloir préciser ce qui le troublait dans les déductions de Chloé. N’était-il pas supposé être Monsieur gros bon sens ? Pensa-t-elle. Qu’il partage ou non son point de vue, la confirmation de l’identité des corps finirait bien par leur permettre de statuer sur la question. Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient peut-être un retour d’Ella sur le sujet dans seulement quelques jours. 

Malheureusement, d’ici là Pierce et elle s’entendaient sur l’impossibilité de placer un BOLO sur les deux hommes, alors que tous leurs collègues les croyaient morts. Ils devraient avoir de solides preuves avant de se permettre de mettre en marche une telle recherche. 

Chloé se sentait tout de même très satisfaite de leur avancement dans ce dossier et également extrêmement rassurée par le message d’Ella reçu plus tôt lui certifiant qu’elle avait elle-même identifié le corps du Sinnerman et qu’il reposait toujours à la morgue. 

Ce fut donc avec un sentiment du devoir accompli, du moins dans les circonstances, et un état d’esprit définitivement plus détendu que Chloé se dit que ce dossier pourrait bien attendre leur retour lundi matin pour être poursuivit. Pierce et elle avaient bien mérité quelques jours de repos après tout. 

Une fois de retour dans la voiture et en route vers la station de police, Chloé observa discrètement Pierce du coin de l’œil avec un petit sourire rêveur. Après une journée on ne peut plus étrange en plus d’une semaine éprouvante, c’était agréable d’envisager un weekend tout à fait terre à terre, quoiqu’avec un programme au potentiel des plus excitants…  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucifer ne tenait plus en place. La journée lui avait semblé terriblement longue à attendre d’être certain que Chloé soit rentrée chez elle avant de s’y rendre. 

Après avoir quitté le bureau de Linda, il s’était d’abord rendu chez lui où il avait tourné en rond un long moment. Il n’avait eu qu’une seule envie à ce moment-là, celle de boire tout l’alcool qui se trouvait sur ses étagères pour essayer d’apaiser cette douleur étouffante qui lui écrasait la poitrine. Il n’aurait su dire exactement ce que cette sensation signifiait, mais il se doutait qu’elle devait avoir un lien avec son intention de révéler sa véritable identité à Chloé. Une intention qui le plongeait dans une appréhension grandissante au fil des heures. Il lui fallut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour résister à la tentation de vider sa réserve d’alcool. Connaissant l’inspectrice, elle ne lui laisserait même pas franchir le seuil de sa porte si elle avait l’impression qu’il avait trop bu. Cet exutoire était donc hors de question, enfin pour l’instant. Il serait cependant toujours temps pour lui de se reprendre après lui avoir dit.

Pour s’aider à rester sobre ainsi qu’à contrôler son anxiété, il décida finalement de sortir marcher, question de se changer les idées. Ses jambes le conduisirent tout naturellement vers la plage où il avait atterri il y a de cela plus de six ans, à l’aube de cette nouvelle vie qui lui avait alors paru si prometteuse.

Il passa le reste de la journée à arpenter la plage de long en large, s’asseyant parfois sur le sable fin ou sur les rochers, à admirer la mer et à écouter les vagues déferler sur la rive avec constance. Une constance qui l’apaisait et lui rappelait que le monde continuait de tourner même si sa réalité semblait sur le point de s’écrouler. 

Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour se vider l’esprit, ses pensées revenaient encore et toujours vers une seule et unique personne.

Chloé

Si elle le rejetait ce soir après avoir appris qui il était vraiment, il devrait partir. De cela, il en était certain. Il n’y avait aucune chance pour qu’il puisse demeurer sur cette planète après un tel rejet. Il retournerait en Enfer, là où rien ne pourrait plus lui rappeler ce qu’il avait perdu. Il reprendrait son rôle de bourreau, de Prince des Enfers. C’était probablement ce que son Père avait cherché à accomplir depuis le début en plaçant Chloé sur son chemin. Mais peu lui importait désormais. Que son bâtard de Père gagne ou non, rien ne compterait plus pour lui après cela. Si Chloé ne pouvait l’accepter pour ce qu’il était, personne d’autre ne le pourrait jamais, du moins personne qui compterait autant pour lui. Il n’y avait pas plus grande certitude dans son esprit. Après son rejet, tout lui paraîtrait futile et insipide sans elle. À quoi bon demeurer parmi les humains si elle n’était pas à ses côtés ?

Une fois cette décision prise, il s’affaira à trouver la meilleure façon de se dévoiler à Chloé, les meilleurs mots à lui dire, pour s’assurer qu’elle comprenne à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Il raisonna que pour l’instant, il valait probablement mieux garder pour lui le fait qu’il était amoureux d’elle. C’était déjà inespéré que d’attendre de Chloé qu’elle l’acceptât comme ami. Il n’allait certainement pas en rajouter et la traumatiser en lui disant que le Diable avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Cela serait sans doute au contraire la meilleure façon de la faire fuir. 

D’un autre côté, si elle s’enfuyait, il aurait alors la certitude qu’elle avait bel et bien toujours eu son libre arbitre quant à ses sentiments pour lui. Mais il serait alors trop tard, il l’aurait perdu à jamais. Il n’était donc pas prêt à prendre un tel risque. Mais déjà le fait que Chloé l’ait rejeté ce matin et qu’elle fasse maintenant équipe avec Pierce laissait croire qu’elle avait probablement toujours possédé cette liberté de jugement. Cette quasi-certitude lui réchauffait le cœur malgré la douleur persistante qui l’habitait.

Il se doutait bien que s’il espérait la reconquérir un jour, il aurait à lui dévoiler son jeu lentement, mais seulement une fois que le premier choc de sa révélation serait passé. Il était bien conscient que tout cela prendrait du temps. Chloé aurait besoin de temps. Mais le temps était bien ce qui lui manquait en ce moment, avec Pierce qui tournait autour de l’inspectrice et qui était apparemment passé à la vitesse supérieure en laissant transparaître ses intentions à son égard. Il espérait que l’incontestable connexion qui les liait depuis maintenant si longtemps pourrait prévaloir sur les charmes de Caïn. Mais rien n’était moins sûr, surtout après ce que le Diable avait fait vivre à sa coéquipière ces derniers mois.

Le soleil commençait maintenant à descendre doucement vers l’horizon lointain. Cette observation fit revenir Lucifer à la réalité. Chloé était très probablement de retour chez elle à présent. Il était donc temps qu’il affronte son destin. 

Il se releva du rocher où il était perché depuis la dernière heure et se dirigea d’un pas lourd vers le Lux pour récupérer sa voiture. Il n’allait quand même pas utiliser ses ailes pour se rendre chez elle et laisser croire à son Père qu’il était heureux de les avoir à nouveau sur son dos. Ces ailes étaient une preuve de Sa volonté de le manipuler et Lucifer avait bien l’intention de lui faire savoir qu’il n’était pas dupe. Ses frères pensaient peut-être que Dieu lui avait pardonné, mais Lucifer voyait clair dans Son jeu. Il ne Lui laisserait pas la chance de le manipuler et il ne laisserait pas non plus ses frères le faire tomber à nouveau, quoi que leur plan puisse être. 

C’était la première fois depuis son altercation avec Chloé que Lucifer eût à nouveau une pensée pour ce ou ces frères apparemment déterminés à provoquer sa seconde chute. Qui que ce soit, Lucifer n’avait senti aucune présence céleste proche de lui de toute la journée. Dans un moment de doute, il se demanda s’il aurait pu manquer de remarquer une telle présence étant donné son état d’esprit tourmenté. 

Tous ses sens maintenant en éveil à l’idée qu’un de ses emplumés de frère puisse être en train de l’observer, Lucifer releva la tête et observa la plage discrètement en marchant. Il y avait quelques familles installées çà et là sur la plage, des surfeurs seuls ou en groupes, de jeunes gens se faisant griller au soleil sur leurs serviettes de plage et d’autres marchant seuls ou main dans la main au bord de l’eau. 

Il ne reconnut aucun d’entre eux et rien ne lui sembla étrange ou hors de contexte. Son regard se détourna ensuite vers la route longeant la plage à environ cent mètres de la mer. Il pouvait y observer quelques passants qui y marchaient tranquillement, ainsi que des cyclistes qui profitaient de cette belle journée. Il n'y avait toujours rien d’étrange de ce côté.

À moins que… 

Son attention fut ramenée inconsciemment vers un homme qui marchait d’un pas délibérément lent le long de la route, légèrement en retrait derrière lui. Il n’était pas encore certain de la raison pour laquelle cet homme avait attiré son attention, mais Lucifer décida de bifurquer vers la route pour mieux l’observer. Sa progression vers le Lux serait sans doute plus rapide s’il marchait sur la route plutôt que sur la plage de toute façon. 

Accélérant maintenant le pas vers la chaussée en restant en diagonale avec l’homme, il se rendit compte que celui-ci semblait à l’inverse ralentir sa progression. 

Étrange ! 

C’était comme s’il s’assurait de bien demeurer derrière Lucifer une fois que celui-ci aurait atteint la route. Lucifer garda l’homme dans son champ de vision périphérique et l’observa attentivement en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu attirer son attention sur lui en tout premier lieu. 

L’homme devait avoir la quarantaine, avec les cheveux bruns courts et d'une apparence et stature quelconques. Le costume trois-pièces bleu marine qu’il portait paraissait assez standard, comme l’étaient à peu près toutes les caractéristiques de l’individu d’ailleurs. Pour une raison qu’il ignorait encore, un élément sembla clocher chez cet homme. 

Il portait un costume trois-pièces…

Maintenant qu’il y pensait, c’était assez étrange que qui que ce soit sous cette chaleur puisse tolérer de porter autant de vêtements. Lui-même avait retiré sa veste il y a des heures de cela, et avait même dû rouler ses manches de chemise pour se sentir plus à l’aise. Il se dit que c’était sûrement ce détail qui avait titillé son subconscient et l’avait emmené de prime abord à porter attention sur lui. Il tenta de détecter une quelconque vibration, céleste ou autre, provenant de l’homme. Mais il ne sentit absolument rien. 

En se rapprochant de la route et donc de l’individu qui était maintenant à moins de cinquante mètres de lui, Lucifer se rendit compte qu’il le reconnaissait, sans toutefois pouvoir déterminer exactement où il avait pu croiser son chemin. 

C’est à ce moment-là que l’homme décida de traverser la rue pour s’éloigner de la plage, quittant ainsi le champ de vision de Lucifer qui se trouvait plus bas que la route.

Le scélérat était en train de se sauver !

Lucifer gravit à toute vitesse les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore de la route pour le prendre en chasse, mais une fois sur la chaussée, l’homme avait disparu. Aucune voiture ne démarra en trombe et il n’y avait aucun établissement ou objet derrière lesquels il aurait pu se cacher.

Il s’était tout simplement volatilisé ! 

Mais qui était ce type ? Que lui voulait-il ? Et plus important encore, qu’était-il ? Il avait du mal à croire que ce fut une coïncidence qu’un tel événement se produise justement au moment où un ou plusieurs de ses frangins lui voulait du mal. Il y avait certainement un lien.

Et pourquoi avait-il l’impression d’avoir reconnu cet homme ? En se concentrant davantage sur la question, il réalisa l’avoir déjà croisé au poste de police. Oui! C’était cela! À plus d’une reprise même, mais sans jamais lui avoir adressé la parole et qui plus est, toujours à distance. C’était sans doute pour cette raison qu’il lui avait fallu un moment pour se souvenir de lui. Il n’aurait pu dire si l’homme l’avait déjà suivi dernièrement. Après tout, cela faisait déjà un bon moment que Lucifer était trop distrait par l’affaire Sinnerman et le retour de ses ailes pour porter attention à quoi que ce soit d’autre autour de lui. Qui pouvait dire depuis combien de temps il était surveillé ?

Il sentit la rage monter en lui. Lorsqu’il mettrait la main sur ce type, il allait passer un très mauvais quart d’heure. Il avait bien l’intention de le torturer lui-même et de lui faire avouer qui l’avait envoyé à ses trousses. L’homme ne savait clairement pas à qui il avait à faire ou il n’aurait jamais osé provoquer sa colère.

Une fois certain que l’homme n’était plus dans les parages, Lucifer retourna rapidement chez lui pour se rafraichir avant de se rendre chez Chloé en prenant toutes les précautions possibles pour s’assurer de ne pas être suivi jusque-là. Il était hors de question qu’il mette la vie de Chloé en danger en raison de ses soucis familiaux.

Lucifer descendit de sa voiture et scruta nerveusement les alentours de l’appartement de Chloé pendant un bon moment. Tout semblait normal. Il n’avait apparemment pas été suivi. Il put enfin se concentrer à nouveau sur le plus important. 

C’est-à-dire Chloé.

Comme le confirmait la présence de son véhicule sur la place de stationnement, elle était déjà de retour du travail. De plus, elle avait sans doute terminé de manger à l’heure qu’il était. Il savait que Béatrice devait passer le weekend chez Daniel et Maze était présentement en chasse depuis quelques jours après un malfrat particulièrement difficile à capturer. Il s’agissait donc du moment parfait pour leur petite discussion au potentiel désastreux.

Lucifer regarda l’immeuble sombrement avec un air de condamné à mort, comme si sa vie était sur le point de prendre fin à l’instant où il en franchirait le seuil. Dans un certain sens, c’était probablement le cas.

Rassemblant tout son courage, il se dirigea finalement vers le logement de l’inspectrice d’un pas mal assuré. En cognant à la porte, il remarqua que sa main tremblait légèrement. Il se dépêcha d’enfouir ses deux mains traitresses dans les poches de son pantalon et de se composer un visage calme et charmeur.

Malgré toute sa préparation mentale, la vue de Chloé lorsqu’elle lui ouvrit finalement la porte le laissa sans voix. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle portait une robe légère et simple, mais qui la mettait agréablement en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement remontés sur le dessus de sa tête avec quelques mèches ondulées qui cascadaient le long de son magnifique visage fraichement maquillé. 

Lucifer perdit d’un seul coup sa contenance déjà assez fragile et il se figea, la mâchoire légèrement entrouverte, tel un gamin devant la femme de ses rêves. 

Comme elle était belle ! 

Aucune autre pensée ne put traverser son esprit embrumé pendant un instant, jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise que les traits de l’inspectrice s’étaient durcis en le voyant sur le pas de sa porte.

C’est avec une voix aussi dure que Chloé l’accueillit. "Lucifer ! Que faites-vous ici ? Je pensais avoir été clair ce matin. J’ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir avant qu’on ne se reparle."

Lucifer se défendit avec empressement. "Je sais! Je sais! Je comprends votre besoin, croyez-moi ! Vous n’aurez même pas à dire un seul mot si c’est ce que vous préférez. C’est moi qui ai besoin de vous dire quelque chose de vraiment important. Quelque chose que j’aurais dû vous dire il y a très longtemps déjà."

Chloé se pinça l’arête du nez en se disant qu’elle n’avait pas la patience pour ça aujourd’hui. "Écoutez, Lucifer ; je suis pressée et je n’ai absolument pas de temps à consacrer à vos petits jeux."

"Ce n’est pas un…" Mais Lucifer s’arrêta soudainement, réalisant enfin pourquoi l’inspectrice était particulièrement belle ce soir et pourquoi elle se disait pressée par le temps. "Vous sortez avec quelqu’un !" Constata-t-il avec horreur.

"Eh bien oui, Lucifer ! Je ne suis pas une none cloitrée ! J’ai une vie aussi en dehors du travail."

Lucifer n’avait pas besoin qu’elle lui révèle l’identité de son cavalier pour comprendre qu’il s’agissait de Pierce. Bien sûr qu’il l’avait invité à sortir ! Le salopard ! Il ne perdait pas de temps celui-là ! Le Diable ne put garder plus longtemps ses pensées pour lui seul. "Je vais lui arracher chaque centimètre carré de peau recouvrant son corps damné ! On verra bien combien de temps ça prendra avant que ça repousse ! Avec un peu de chance, ça lui donnera assez de temps pour y réfléchir à deux fois avant de provoquer le Diable à nouveau."

Chloé écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux que ça, elle aurait presque pu croire qu’il était jaloux qu’elle voie quelqu’un d’autre. Mais on parlait de Lucifer ici, le Lucifer qui l’avait abandonné alors que ses espoirs d’une relation amoureuse avec lui étaient au plus haut, et qui était revenu avec une stripteaseuse comme épouse, probablement pour lui prouver qu’il n’éprouvait rien d’autre pour elle que de l’amitié en fin de compte. 

Malgré tout ce qu’il lui avait fait subir avec cette relation pseudo-amoureuse avortée, Chloé lui était en quelque sorte reconnaissante de ne pas l’avoir mené en bateau plus longtemps et de ne pas avoir abusé de la situation pour coucher avec elle. Il avait au moins tenu compte du fait que cette relation comptait clairement beaucoup pour Chloé alors que c’était de toute évidence tout le contraire pour lui. 

Oh! Non! Chloé n’était pas dupe cette fois-ci. Si Lucifer continuait de lui envoyer des messages contradictoires en se comportant comme un amoureux transit, il devait y avoir une autre raison derrière tout ça et elle pensait bien avoir une bonne idée de ce que c’était.

Chloé finit par exploser en répliquant avec force. "Lucifer ! Comment osez-vous ?! Je peux sortir avec qui je veux et vous n’avez aucune raison d’en vouloir à Pierce. C’est moi qui lui ai demandé d’être mon coéquipier pendant quelque temps. Il ne cherche pas à prendre votre place à mes côtés. Et si c’est votre travail de consultant qui vous inquiète tellement, alors rassurez-vous, je suis certaine que quelqu’un d’autre se fera une joie de travailler avec vous à ma place." Devant sa réaction de surprise, Chloé se sentit obligée de mettre un bémol sur ses paroles. "Si les choses finissent par en arriver là, évidemment." 

Ses mots semblèrent lui clouer le bec efficacement. Elle avait probablement visé juste, pensa-t-elle.

Lucifer était à nouveau sans voix. Elle venait d’admettre sans aucune gêne qu’elle sortait bel et bien avec Pierce ce soir. Et pour couronner le tout, elle croyait qu’il s’en faisait seulement pour son poste de consultant. Elle n’avait vraiment aucune idée de la force de ses sentiments pour elle. Il se rappela que pour l’instant, ce n’était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose et que c’était après tout ce qu’il avait voulu lui faire croire depuis des mois. Cette réalisation n’atténua cependant en rien la douleur oppressante qui lui écrasait le cœur en ce moment. 

L’inspectrice était clairement irritée par sa tirade contre Pierce et il se devait de calmer l’atmosphère s’il espérait vraiment se faire inviter à l’intérieur pour lui faire ses révélations. Ça semblait très mal parti pour lui en ce moment.

"Inspectrice… Je… Je suis désolé! Je n’aurais pas dû m’emporter ainsi. Bien sûr que vous pouvez sortir avec qui vous le désirez. Loin de moi l’idée de vous dicter votre conduite." Ses mots semblèrent la calmer quelque peu. Il en profita pour enchaîner inélégamment avec ce qu’il aurait dû lui dire dès le début de cette conversation au lieu de se laisser distraire. "Je… je suis venu vous voir pour… pour enfin vous révéler qui je suis. Plus de secret, plus de mystère, je veux tout vous dire."

Chloé fulminait intérieurement. Comment osait-il utiliser encore cet argument avec elle pour qu’elle lui accorde l’attention qu’il désirait ? Il n’avait jamais eu le courage d’aller au bout de cette promesse dans le passé et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait espérer qu’il en soit autrement aujourd’hui. Il venait probablement tout juste d’inventer cette excuse pour l’empêcher de voir Pierce ce soir. 

"Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais me laisser avoir si facilement ? À chaque fois que je vous donne une nouvelle chance parce que je me souci de vous, ça finit toujours par se retourner contre moi. J’en ai assez d’espérer que les choses changent. J’en ai plus qu’assez d’espérer quoi que ce soit venant de vous Lucifer !"

Chloé était hors d’elle. Elle avait cru s’être vidée le cœur ce matin lorsqu’elle lui avait dit ses quatre vérités au poste de police, mais apparemment elle n’avait effleuré que la surface de tous ses ressentiments. Et si ses paroles dépassaient quelque peu sa pensée, eh bien tant pis !

"Mais Inspectrice… vous ne comprenez pas… je suis vraiment prêt à tout vous dire, j’ai besoin que vous sachiez… j’ai besoin… j’ai besoin de vous !" Finit-il par avouer dans un murmure.

Mais il ne provoqua pas chez Chloé la réaction qu’il espérait. Une fois de plus.

Chloé sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lucifer venait de lui dire exactement les paroles qu’elle avait rêvé entendre de sa bouche depuis des mois, qu’il avait besoin d’elle autant qu’elle avait besoin de lui. Mais ces mots avaient de toute évidence une tout autre signification pour lui. Il avait besoin d’elle comme partenaire, comme amie, alors que Chloé rêvait encore secrètement qu’il puisse éprouver les mêmes sentiments qu’elle à son égard. Faisait-il exprès de manipuler ainsi ses émotions, de lui faire miroiter l’impossible avec des phrases à double sens ? 

Elle n’en pouvait tout simplement plus ! 

Trop bouleversée pour lui répondre quoi que ce soit, Chloé se contenta de lui claquer rudement la porte au nez.

Lucifer était totalement sous le choc, absolument incapable de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver et ce que cela pouvait signifier pour lui, pour eux. 

Il resta immobile un long moment à contempler la porte, comme s’il y avait encore une possibilité qu’elle s’ouvre à nouveau pour lui accorder une nouvelle chance de s’expliquer, de tout lui révéler. Il ne pouvait pas croire que tout allait se terminer ainsi entre eux, sans qu’il ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit qui eut une réelle importance. 

Comment avait-il pu tout rater de la sorte avec elle ? Avoir voulu le faire exprès il ne pensait pas qu’il aurait été possible de faire pire performance.

C’était un vrai cauchemar ! 

Partagé entre le désespoir et la rage d’avoir autant perdu le contrôle de la situation, il était encore hésitant à faire le moindre mouvement. Ou bien il tournait définitivement le dos à cet amour impossible, ou bien il défonçait cette porte pour forcer Chloé à l’écouter, ce qui la traumatiserait à coup sûr, et ce, possiblement pour le restant de ses jours.

Au travers de toutes ces émotions bouleversantes et pensées conflictuelles qui menaçaient de le submerger et de l’étouffer, Lucifer commença à discerner une autre sensation, celle-là plus familière, mais oh combien plus effrayante, qui envahit lentement toutes les fibres de son être. 

Non ! Par pitié ! Pas ça ! 

Et comme pour lui confirmer ses pires craintes, il entendit un seul cri étouffé provenant de l’intérieur de l’appartement.

Sans la moindre hésitation, il défonça la porte d’entrée d’une simple pression de la main sur la poignée. La porte sortie presque de ses gonds sous la force exercée.

Le tableau qui l’accueillit était digne de ses pires cauchemars.

Les yeux remplis de larmes de terreur, Chloé sembla le supplier du regard, sans qu’aucun son ne puisse franchir ses lèvres entravées par cette main abjecte qui la retenait par-derrière. Une seconde main tenait fermement une dague infernale sur sa gorge pour l’empêcher de se débattre. 

Empreint à la panique, Lucifer détourna les yeux de ceux horrifiés de Chloé pour poser son regard sur l’être qui la menaçait et qui venait par le fait même de signer son propre arrêt de mort.

Le Sinnerman ! 

Il était bien là, en chair et en os, à le regarder avec ses yeux sombres et son sourire diabolique. 

Lucifer se dit qu’il aurait dû s’attendre à ce que cet être méprisable revienne un jour le hanter. Mais que lui voulait-il exactement? Et pourquoi s’en prendre à l’inspectrice ? 

Il était sur le point de lui poser toutes ces questions lorsqu’une voix mélodieuse tout à fait improbable dans un tel contexte retentit sur sa droite.

"Bonjour grand frère !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que vous avez apprécié! Le prochain chapitre risque d’être amusant à écrire :) Les commentaires sont toujours excessivement appréciées et me motivent à poursuivre. Alors ne vous gênez pas! Merci de lire cette histoire!


	5. La Mort Venue des Cieux et de l’Enfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Ouf! J’avoue que ce chapitre fut très difficile à écrire. Je dois vraiment une fière chandelle à ma Beta, Bebec, qui a su me donner d’excellents conseils pour améliorer le tout. J’espère seulement que l’effet final vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

"Bonjour grand frère !"

Lucifer resta figé un instant à dévisager cette dangereuse vision du passé. Malgré ses nombreuses conjectures quant à l’identité de l’ange responsable de tous ses malheurs, celle-ci ne lui avait jamais effleuré l’esprit. Et pourtant, cela lui paraissait maintenant si logique.

"Azraël ! J’aurais dû me douter que c’était toi. Qui d’autre aurait eu l’opportunité de faire alliance avec des démons et m’en voudrait assez pour défier la volonté de Père pour se venger ? "

La femme aux longs cheveux noirs et lisses et au teint d’ébène le dévisagea avec froideur de ses yeux sombres qui reflétaient toute la haine qu’elle éprouvait pour lui. La longue toge noire qu’elle portait accentuait cette aura d’Ange de la Mort qui lui collait à la peau et qui diffusait une sensation de danger surnaturel que même lui ne pouvait ignorer. Même sans ses ailes sorties, il devait être difficile pour quiconque de la croire humaine.

L’ange répliqua hautainement. "Si tu crois que la réaction de Père me fait peur ! Tôt ou tard, il finira par se rendre compte que ta vraie place est bel et bien en Enfer et que tu ne mérites pas d’aller à ta guise sur cette Terre, pas plus que tu ne mérites ces ailes."

"J’ai tendance à être d’accord avec toi en ce qui concerne mes mérites, mais personne d’autre que moi n’a le droit de décider de me faire perdre ces ailes et Père n’avait pas davantage le droit de me les redonner sans mon consentement." Répliqua-t-il rageusement. 

Lucifer analysa rapidement la situation périlleuse dans laquelle l’inspectrice et lui se trouvaient, cherchant désespérément un moyen, une ouverture à exploiter, qui lui permettrait de la sauver, mais n’en voyant aucun pour le moment. Le Sinnerman utilisait efficacement Chloé en guise de bouclier, ne laissant à découvert qu’une infime partie de son visage et de son corps. Il n’aurait à appliquer qu’une faible pression sur la dague démoniaque reposant sur le cou de l’inspectrice pour mettre fin à ses jours. Lucifer ne pouvait en aucun cas prendre le risque d’attaquer le Sinnerman ou même sa sœur sans mettre en danger la vie de Chloé. Azraël le tenait efficacement et elle le savait. 

Lucifer arriva vite à la conclusion qu’il ferait mieux de la faire parler le plus longtemps possible dans l’espoir de voir apparaître cette ouverture inespérée qui lui donnerait l’occasion de tenter un sauvetage. Sa sœur n’était pas du genre à précipiter les choses de toute façon et tel qu’il la connaissait, elle se complairait certainement à se vider le cœur sur lui avant de dévoiler ses réelles intentions. 

"Et dire que tu t’es affiliée à des démons pour tenter de me faire chuter à nouveau, c’est tellement pathétique!" 

Sa remarque fit naître un rictus de dégoût sur le visage de sa sœur. Lucifer n’était pas certain si ce sentiment était seulement dirigé contre lui ou s’il était également provoqué par la simple idée de travailler avec des démons. Probablement les deux, si ce qu’il savait des convictions de l’Ange de la Mort était encore valable.

Lucifer ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se retourna plutôt vers le Sinnerman à qui il lança un regard meurtrier. Ses propos étaient toutefois toujours destinés à sa sœur. "Et je vois que tu as amené l'un de ces démons ici. Tu joues avec le feu, Azraël !" 

Il baissa ensuite la tête dans un salut faussement poli adressé au Sinnerman. "Félicitations Damien ! Je vois que vous avez tout de même réussi à obtenir cette immortalité que vous convoitiez tant, malgré le fait que vous ayez misérablement failli à votre tâche de me forcer à vous tuer."

Pendant une seconde, le charme dissimulant la vraie apparence du Sinnerman perdit de sa consistance et Lucifer put entrevoir les trous caverneux où se trouvaient jadis les yeux maintenant exorbités du nouveau démon.

Le Sinnerman réussit avec difficulté à contrôler sa colère face au rappel douloureux de son échec. "On dirait que vous avez eu une petite discussion avec Caïn. Ça n’a plus aucune importance maintenant ! S’il est assez stupide pour regretter son immortalité, vous pouvez être certain que ce ne sera pas mon cas. Comme vous l'avez dit, j’ai peut-être failli à ma tâche, mais apparemment j’ai tout de même réussi à impressionner suffisamment quelqu’un de haut placé par mon potentiel pour me prévaloir de cette récompense bien méritée."

D’une voix suave, Lucifer profita de l’occasion pour essayer d’obtenir des réponses aux questions qui le troublaient encore. "Et dites-moi Damien, quel démon avez-vous tant impressionné ? Azazel ? Baal ? Ou peut-être même Alastor ? Ce serait bien le genre de ces êtres perfides que de me défier après tout." 

Tout en parlant, Lucifer essaya de s'approcher un peu plus de lui afin d'accentuer son pouvoir de persuasion et diminuer l'espace qui le séparait de Chloé. 

Mais le nouvel être démoniaque ne se laissa pas prendre au jeu et recula d’un pas en resserrant son étreinte autour de l’inspectrice tout en appliquant une plus forte pression de la lame contre sa gorge, ce qui freina efficacement Lucifer dans sa progression. "Vous aimeriez bien le savoir ! Mais je ne crois pas qu’il aimerait beaucoup que je le dénonce. Ne pensez-vous pas ?" 

Sur ces mots, le visage perfide du Sinnerman afficha un sourire malveillant que Lucifer aurait apprécié lui faire ravaler à l’aide de quelques coups de poing bien placés et assez mérités. Mais la vie de l’inspectrice était en jeu et il n’était pas question qu’il perde son sang-froid et risque d’envenimer la situation. Dommage que ce nouveau démon soit si intelligent. Lucifer avait eu peu d’espoir d’en tirer quoi que ce soit, mais au moins il avait essayé.

Instinctivement, le regard de Lucifer se posa à nouveau sur celui de sa partenaire. Il aurait voulu la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, qu’il allait la sortir saine et sauve de cette situation, mais là n’était pas le moment pour des paroles rassurantes. Il espérait néanmoins que son simple regard pourrait transmettre tout ce qu’il ressentait en ce moment et tout ce qu’il était prêt à faire pour la sauver. Cela lui prit quelques secondes avant de remarquer que Chloé paraissait en fait moins terrifiée qu’à son arrivée, quoique visiblement plus déroutée par les événements se déroulant sous ses yeux. Bien sûr qu’elle devait se sentir déstabilisée. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement après tout, considérant les paroles étranges échangées entre les êtres qui les menaçaient et lui-même ? Il lui sourit doucement, dans un ultime effort pour la rassurer.

Lucifer finit par détourner son attention de la jeune femme et enfin répondre au Sinnerman. "Vous avez sans doute raison, un démon peut être très colérique et réagir de façon violente, et ce pour les raisons les plus anodines. Vous êtes aussi bien de ne pas lui donner de raison de vous éliminer. Malheureusement pour vous, vous apprendrez bien assez tôt que vous ne pouvez faire davantage confiance à ma charmante sœur ici présente. Elle vous trahira sans doute dès que vous n’aurez plus d’utilité pour elle, car voyez-vous, l’Ange de la mort est une vraie garce !"

Rouge de colère, Azraël fit quelques pas vers lui comme si elle s’apprêtait à l’attaquer avant d’apparemment retrouver ses esprits. Elle se contenta plutôt d’une attaque verbale contre lui. "C’est moi que tu traites de garce ? Alors que tu es celui qui a apporté mort et destruction sur la Cité d’Argent de par ton égoïsme sans limites et ta quête irrationnelle de liberté ? Toi seul es responsable de la mort de Raziel et de tous les autres. J’ai perdu ma sœur jumelle à cause de toi et je ne vais jamais te le pardonner aussi longtemps que je vivrai. S’il y a quelqu’un ici en qui l'on ne peut avoir confiance, c’est bien toi Samaël !"

Chloé n’arrivait pas à croire tout ce qu’elle entendait. Son esprit rationnel tentait désespérément d’expliquer toutes ces révélations de façon logique, mais rien n’était moins facile. Cette femme était sa sœur ? Non seulement elle encourageait Lucifer dans ses délusions religieuses, mais elle se prenait apparemment pour l’Ange de la Mort ? Chloé devait admettre que l’apparence de cette femme lui donnait froid dans le dos. Elle prenait apparemment son rôle autant à cœur, sinon plus, que son diable de frère. Cette famille était vraiment dérangée ! Mais elle commençait à croire qu’un horrible malheur avait bien pu s’abattre sur cette famille et que Lucifer en était peut-être la cause. Ce qui expliquerait son entêtement à se prendre pour le Diable. S’appelait-il réellement Samaël avant de décider d’emprunter le nom de Lucifer ? C’était bien possible.

Elle se dit également que ce n’était pas parce qu’elle n’arrivait pas à trouver d’explication logique au retour du Sinnerman qu’il n’en existait pas une. Il ne pouvait quand même pas s’agir d’un démon ! Pas vrai ? Elle tenta d’étouffer au plus profond d’elle-même cette petite voix lui disant qu’elle devrait peut-être considérer toutes les possibilités, parce que ce genre de chose était tout simplement impossible. Peu importe l’explication quant à son retour, Chloé ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Azraël et lui s’attaquaient à elle alors qu’Azraël était clairement là pour se venger de Lucifer. Quel avantage avaient-ils tous deux à agir ainsi ? Elle n’avait pas le début d’une explication.

Lucifer tressaillit, autant à l’entente de son ancien nom qu’au rappel douloureux de ses erreurs passées. La gorge nouée par l’émotion refaisant soudainement surface à la mémoire de tous les êtres disparus par sa faute, il se surprit à vouloir s’expliquer. "Je ne voulais pas… Je n’ai jamais cru que… Comment aurais-je pu savoir que ça tournerait aussi mal ?"

Contre toute attente, Azraël se mit à rire aux éclats d’un air complètement ahuri. "Samaël! Samaël! Tu as toujours été si naïf ! Croyais-tu vraiment que Père te laisserait fomenter une rébellion sans répliquer ? Qu’il te donnerait tout bonnement ce que tu réclamais simplement parce que tu brandissais une épée et avais une armée derrière toi ? La question que tu devrais plutôt te poser est, comment est-ce que ça aurait pu tourner autrement ? Mais peu importe. Que tu sois tout bonnement naïf ou assez perfide pour te faire passer pour tel, tu restes et demeureras toujours une menace pour nous tous et pour l’humanité. Et j’entends bien m’assurer que tu ne puisses plus jamais nuire à quiconque et que tu paies pour tes erreurs."

Lucifer essaya d’arborer un air confiant. "Et comment comptes-tu t’y prendre au juste ? Tu ne réussiras jamais à me faire chuter à nouveau, surtout pas en espérant me faire assassiner un humain, tu peux être certaine de ça."

"J’avoue humblement que mon plan pour te faire chuter était digne des plus grands esprits. Et ça a presque réussi, tu dois bien l’admettre. Si seulement Père ne t’avait pas rendu tes ailes, me forçant ainsi à improviser et à précipiter les choses, je suis certaine que tout aurait fonctionné à la perfection et que tu aurais fini par tuer Damien. Uriel était plus impatient et drastique que moi dans son approche. Il aurait préféré te tuer pour de bon avec ma dague, mais il a finalement accepté d’essayer d’abord mon idée de te forcer à retourner en Enfer en menaçant la vie de ta précieuse humaine. Non pas que cela ait empêché Uriel de mourir de ta main en fin de compte."

"Tu travaillais avec Uriel ?" Lucifer avait peine à y croire. Il avait toujours cru qu’Uriel avait volé la dague d’Azraël et qu’il avait agi seul.

L’Ange de la mort sourit malicieusement. "Comment croyais-tu qu’il ait pu mettre la main sur ma dague ? Personne ne peut la prendre sans mon consentement. Je te pensais plus malin que ça ! Et ne va pas croire que je vais oublier le fait que tu t’en sois débarrassé en l’envoyant dans un autre Univers. Tu paieras également pour ça! Sois-en sûr!" 

La lumière du soleil déclinant lentement vers l’horizon illuminait maintenant le visage de l’ange, lui donnant un aspect céleste et puissant. Sa sœur paraissait si confiante en cet instant, si certaine que le nouveau plan qu’elle avait échafaudé lui permettrait enfin de se venger de lui. Lucifer avait peur de découvrir ce nouveau stratagème, mais il était grand temps qu’il entende ce qu'elle lui réservait exactement. 

"Alors quoi ? Tu reviens à ton ancien plan de me forcer à retourner en Enfer en menaçant l’inspectrice à nouveau, ou tu préfères l’option plus personnelle de me tuer de tes propres mains ? Tu sais pourtant que je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi maintenant que j’ai retrouvé mes ailes. Tu découvriras qu’il n’est pas si facile de me forcer la main ou de me tuer."

"Oui je sais, tu as maintenant retrouvé toute ta puissance d’antan. C’est pourquoi j’ai pensé à une toute nouvelle approche qui sera beaucoup plus sécuritaire pour moi et qui aura également de bien meilleures chances de succès." 

Avec un sourire ravi assez dérangeant sur le visage, l’Ange de la mort fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre, sans doute pour laisser planer un instant de plus le mystère.

"Ne crois-tu pas que je sois au courant que cette humaine rende le Diable mortel ?" Lucifer blêmit instantanément à ses paroles et la fausse confiance qu’il affichait jusque-là partis en fumée. Mais le pire restait encore à venir. "Je sais également que tu es déjà mort deux fois pour elle. Je suis donc assez certaine que tu seras prêt à mourir à nouveau pour la protéger, de façon définitive cette fois bien sûr."

Lucifer n’arrivait pas à s’expliquer comment sa sœur pouvait être au courant de tout cela. C’était un vrai cauchemar! Il n’en avait que faire de sa propre sécurité, mais ses espoirs de pouvoir protéger l’inspectrice s’amenuisaient davantage chaque seconde, ce qui provoquait en lui une réelle panique. "Comment peux-tu savoir… ?"

"Parce que je suis l’Ange de la Mort bien sûr, personne ne peut mourir sans que je sente son âme voyager vers le Paradis ou l’Enfer. Mes espions humains m’ont confirmé que l’inspectrice était bien présente les deux fois où ton âme a quitté ton corps, et que tu te serais sacrifié pour la sauver. Ils ont aussi découvert que tu as déjà été blessé à au moins un autre moment en sa présence il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Je n’ai pu que me rendre à l’évidence, même si cela me semblait impossible de prime abord; grâce à elle, le Diable peut mourir. Comme c’est poétique !"

Chloé était sous le choc. Lucifer serait mort pour elle ? Deux fois ? Mais c’était impossible ! Qui pouvait mourir et revenir à la vie ? Elle entendit à nouveau cette petite voix intérieure lui crier l’évidence qu’elle se refusait toujours à considérer; le Diable ! Voilà qui il était ! Malgré son refus d’accepter cette possibilité, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de revoir en mémoire l’image de Lucifer, gisant sur le sol dans une mare de sang, immobile et sans vie après que Malcolm l’eut abattu. Et il serait mort une autre fois ? Elle n’arrivait pas à bien réfléchir, les idées se bousculant dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait par contre clairement l’avoir blessé elle-même en lui tirant dessus lorsqu’elle avait cru voir son visage se transformer brièvement et ses yeux afficher une couleur rouge démoniaque... Non! Elle ne devait pas laisser ses pensées confuses emprunter ce chemin. Elle devait réfléchir rationnellement, autant que la situation le lui permettait.

Et Lucifer aurait tué quelqu’un qui la menaçait ? Est-ce que ce Uriel avait été son frère ? Et elle qui croyait que Lucifer ne pensait toujours qu’à lui-même et que personne d’autre ne comptait vraiment dans sa vie. Tenait-il à elle au point de tuer pour la protéger secrètement ? Elle se rappela alors les paroles de Lucifer prononcées la veille seulement lorsqu’il avait tenté de lui expliquer qu’il avait enlevé le Sinnerman pour la protéger. Était-ce donc vrai ? Savait-il déjà que le Sinnerman avait l’intention de s’en prendre à elle ? Il avait apparemment prévu de le tuer lui aussi, mais y aurait renoncé, se refusant finalement à tuer un être humain… 

Avec toutes ces questions sans réponses qui l’accablaient, Chloé se refusait à explorer en plus toutes les métaphores entendues faisant état du Ciel et de l’Enfer, de la supposée mortalité du Diable en sa présence et du retour de ses ailes. Son cerveau n’était pas en mesure de trouver un début de signification à ces propos en ce moment. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’accepter une éventuelle part de vérité dans les propos acides de sa sœur ainsi que dans le discours que lui avait tenu Lucifer tout le temps de leur partenariat. Peut-être y croyait-elle-même plus en cet instant que jamais auparavant. 

«Je suis le Diable, Détective !»

«Je ne vous ai jamais menti et je ne vous mentirai jamais !»

Non… C’était impossible ! Lucifer était son ami, son partenaire. Il était un homme bien, un homme exceptionnel ! Il ne pouvait être le Diable. Son être entier se refusait à le croire. Et pourtant, elle le croyait lorsqu’il affirmait toujours lui dire la vérité, préférant plutôt considérer tout le reste comme de simples métaphores. Elle continua néanmoins à s’accrocher à cette certitude de plus en plus fragile que Lucifer n’était rien de plus qu’un être humain hanté par son passé bien qu’ayant une vision unique du monde et de sa réalité. Les paroles suivantes d’Azraël vinrent ébranler davantage cette conviction déjà fragile, altérant également la vision qu’elle avait de ce qu’elle représentait pour Lucifer.

" Non seulement tu es mortel en sa présence, mais tu sembles également l’aimer plus que ta propre vie ! De plus en plus intéressant. Le Diable épris d’une humaine ! Quelle ironie ne trouves-tu pas ?" Azraël ricana pendant quelques secondes devant la mine déconfite du Diable. 

Elle poursuivit son attaque stratégique. "Tu crois vraiment que cette humaine aurait pu un jour accepter qui tu es ? Qu’elle aurait pu t’aimer ? Ne sois pas ridicule Samaël ! Mais au fond de toi, tu as sûrement toujours su qu’elle ne pourrait accepter la vérité. Ce n’est probablement pas pour rien si tu ne lui as jamais révélé ton vrai visage. Ah oui, c’est vrai; tu ne l’as plus ce visage ! Mais même sans avoir jamais vu ta vraie nature, cette humaine semble instinctivement comprendre que tu n’es pas digne de confiance et qu’il est plus sage pour elle de te rejeter."

Lucifer tenta de se convaincre que sa sœur ne cherchait qu’à le déstabiliser pour le rendre encore plus vulnérable. Mais il ne pouvait se sortir de la tête la possibilité que Chloé puisse voir en lui un être vil et perfide. Était-ce pour cette raison qu’elle l’avait repoussé aujourd’hui, qu’elle ne voulait plus le voir et avait choisi Pierce plutôt que lui ? Il sentit son cœur battre douloureusement contre sa poitrine à un rythme de plus en plus rapide.

"Tu es le Diable, Samaël ! Ou bien devrais-je plutôt t’appeler Lucifer maintenant ? Oui, ça te va bien ! Et le Diable mérite de pourrir en Enfer pour l’éternité. Pour m’en assurer, tu dois mourir ! Pas de ma main ou de celle de Damien mais par la sienne !" Sur ces mots, Azraël posa son regard froid sur Chloé.

Le Sinnerman retira sa main de la bouche de celle-ci pour la laisser parler et encercla plutôt son bras fermement autour de sa taille fine. "Quoi ?! Vous êtes complètement folle ! Jamais je ne ferai de mal à Lucifer. Il est mon partenaire et mon ami !" 

Chloé aurait voulu crier qu’il représentait bien plus que cela pour elle, mais Azraël paraissait avoir déjà bien assez d’armes contre eux deux sans qu’elle en rajoute. Et sa sœur croyait que Lucifer était amoureux d’elle ? Était-ce possible ? En tout cas, il ne l’avait pas nié et avait paru plutôt mal à l’aise lorsqu’elle y avait fait allusion. Et cette demeurée voulait qu’elle tue Lucifer ?! Chloé n’arrivait pas à croire à cette situation tout à fait irréelle. Malgré sa confusion, il y avait au moins une certitude pour Chloé; absolument rien de ce que cette femme pourrait dire ou faire n'arriverait jamais à la convaincre de faire du mal à Lucifer. 

"Réfléchissez bien, Inspectrice! Au fond de vous, vous savez déjà que vous ne pouvez pas lui faire confiance. Il est le Diable, l’être le plus vil et traître qui ait foulé cette planète. Il vous a caché son identité tout ce temps, s’est immiscé dans votre vie, dans votre demeure et a même côtoyé votre enfant sous de fausses raisons. Vous devez mettre fin à cette menace, pour vous et pour l’humanité." 

Sur ce, Azraël se retourna et prit l’arme de service de Chloé qui reposait sur le buffet du salon. Elle sortit l’arme de son étui puis avança lentement vers l’inspectrice pour la déposer dans sa main tremblante avant de se reculer et de reprendre sa place un peu en retrait. Elle en profita pour envoyer un sourire suffisant en direction de Lucifer dans le but de le narguer à tenter de faire quoi que ce soit pour l’arrêter.

"Maintenant… Tuez-le et vous aurez la vie sauve. Mais si jamais vous refusez, vous mourrez. C’est aussi simple que cela!"

Lucifer intervint avant que Chloé ne puisse répondre. "Tu ne peux pas lui demander cela ! C’est bon, tu as gagné ! J’accepte de retourner en Enfer. Faisons un marché, mon retour en Enfer en échange de quoi tu laisseras l’inspectrice en vie et promettras de ne plus jamais la menacer."

"Tst ! Tst ! Tst ! Tu ne t’en sortiras pas aussi facilement cette fois, Lucifer. Tu as le don de faire des marchés dans lesquels tu réussis à trouver des failles et je ne suis pas prête à prendre le risque que tu puisses un jour échapper à l’Enfer."

"Alors, donnez-moi cette arme Inspectrice, je le ferai moi-même. Il n’y a aucune raison pour que vous ayez à vivre une telle épreuve." Il tendit le bras vers elle, implorant. 

Lucifer était résigné. Il avait perdu et il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait supporter l’idée que Chloé ait à souffrir de l’obligation de le tuer. 

"Il n’en est pas question !" Coupa Azraël. Et le Sinnerman réagit aussitôt en resserrant son étreinte autour de Chloé au cas où elle serait tentée d’obéir à Lucifer, même si elle semblait complètement tétanisée sur place pour le moment. 

"Ce sera beaucoup plus amusant de la voir te tuer et de te savoir souffrir de ce fait par la suite. Considères-toi chanceux que je ne la tue pas pour te faire ressentir la perte que j’ai vécue en perdant Raziel. Tu as déjà de la veine que je doive la garder vivante jusqu’à ta mort, mais ne me pousse pas à l’abattre par la suite, parce que je n’hésiterai pas à en donner l’ordre à Damien."

Lucifer laissa échapper un long soupir de défaite. Il posa ensuite son regard triste sur celui de Chloé. Il lui parla doucement, mais de façon insistante. "Inspectrice, vous devez le faire ! Je vous en prie, c’est la seule façon pour vous de rester en vie et c’est tout ce qui compte réellement pour moi. Tuez-moi ! Et par pitié, ne vous en voulez jamais par la suite pour ce qui s’est passé. Rien de tout ceci n’est de votre faute. J’ai fait de grosses erreurs dans le passé et il est maintenant temps que je retourne purger ma peine."

Chloé pleurait maintenant ouvertement, les larmes déferlant le long de ses joues. Elle avait peine à trouver ses mots. Elle secoua la tête frénétiquement en signe de déni, tout en gardant son arme pointée vers le sol. "Non ! Je ne pourrai jamais vous tirer dessus, Lucifer. Jamais !" 

"Mais il le faut pourtant, Inspectrice. C’est maintenant devenu inévitable." Le visage de Lucifer semblait déchiré par l’émotion. Ses doux yeux l’imploraient silencieusement d’obtempérer.

Azrael commença à perdre patience. "Ne comprenez-vous pas à qui vous avez vraiment affaire, Inspectrice ? Lucifer est le Diable, Satan, Le Maître des Enfers ! Il mérite la mort ! Ou peut-être refusez-vous encore simplement d’accepter la vérité ? Il faudrait peut-être que je vous aide à faire face à la réalité."

Sans plus de mise en garde, Azraël déploya ses ailes noires dans toute leur splendeur en guise de clarification.

Chloé en eut le souffle coupé. Totalement pétrifiée, elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de ces ailes noires d’où émanait une lueur céleste. Ces ailes d’ange! Azraël était un ange, l’Ange de la Mort! Ce qui faisait de Lucifer… 

Le Diable!

Il n’y avait maintenant plus aucun doute. Lucifer était le Diable et l’Ange de la Mort était venu le chercher. Tout était vrai, Dieu, les anges, les démons, le Ciel et l’Enfer. Pendant un bon moment, ces pensées tournèrent encore et encore dans l’esprit de Chloé comme dans une boucle perpétuelle, l’empêchant de réfléchir clairement. 

Une voix qui semblait provenir de très loin parvint finalement aux oreilles de Chloé et perça l’épais brouillard dans lequel elle semblait maintenant être plongée. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre le mot qui était inlassablement répété, comme pour capter son attention.

"Inspectrice ! Inspectrice ! 

Elle parvint tant bien que mal à détourner les yeux de cette image divine pour regarder d’un air perdu son partenaire qui l’appelait nerveusement.

"Vous allez bien ? Vous devez vous ressaisir, Inspectrice ! Tout ira bien, aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Je vous le promets ! Je suis tellement désolé que vous ayez à apprendre la vérité de cette façon." Lucifer avait bien conscience qu’il balbutiait, mais il avait si peur de voir Chloé s'effondrer à la suite de cette révélation. L’air hébété qu’elle arborait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il n’avait cependant aucune idée de ce qu’il était supposé lui dire pour l’aider à redescendre sur Terre. 

Azraël profita de la confusion de Chloé pour tenter de l’influencer. "Votre vie vaut beaucoup plus que celle du Diable, Inspectrice. Vous devez le tuer et vous sauver. Il perdra ensuite l’emprise qu’il a sur vous et sur votre vie. Vous serez libre !"

Lucifer n’osa pas parler et contredire Azraël sur le fait qu’il avait une emprise sur Chloé. Il retint son souffle en espérant que Chloé se décide enfin à le tuer et sauve ainsi sa propre vie. Mais une autre partie de lui, plus égoïste, espérait secrètement qu’elle n’en fasse rien. Il avait espéré si longtemps qu’elle l’accepte pour ce qu’il était… si elle le tuait maintenant, il savait qu’alors il en serait dévasté pour le reste de l’éternité. Mais mieux valait qu’elle le tue plutôt qu’elle ne meure par sa faute. Il devrait apprendre à vivre avec cela sachant qu’au moins elle survivrait.

Après quelques secondes d’un lourd silence, l’inspectrice leva lentement son arme en direction de Lucifer. Le regard plein de larmes de Chloé chercha celui du Diable et elle sembla vouloir s’excuser silencieusement de ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire. 

Lucifer lui sourit doucement, les yeux également humides et lui fit un petit signe de tête comme pour lui donner son approbation. Les mains de Chloé tremblaient fortement, mais elle paraissait maintenant déterminée.

En une fraction de seconde, Chloé modifia l’angle de son tir de 45 degrés vers sa gauche pour tirer à trois reprises sur l’Ange de la Mort, l’atteignant à la tête et à la poitrine. Elle l’avait touchée, de cela elle en était certaine, mais étrangement il n’y avait aucune trace de sang et l’ange était toujours debout, droite et fière, affichant même un petit sourire narquois. 

Azraël se passa la main sur le front là où Chloé pensait l’avoir atteinte. "Intéressant, ce petit pincement ! C’est la première fois qu’on me tire dessus."

Chloé entendit le Sinnerman ricaner de façon incontrôlable derrière elle et sentit sa prise légèrement se relâcher sur sa gorge et autour de sa taille. 

C’est à cet instant précis que le monde sembla basculer autour d’elle dans un tourbillon de lumière étincelante et de plumes blanches. 

C’était l’ouverture que Lucifer attendait désespérément depuis le début de cette situation impossible. Pendant un bref instant, le Sinnerman avait relâché sa prise autour de Chloé et plus important encore, il avait suffisamment exposé son cou et sa tête pour que Lucifer puisse tenter une attaque.

Bien décidé à profiter de cette ouverture inespérée, Lucifer déploya ses ailes tout en penchant son corps vers l’avant; prêt à bondir sur sa proie tel le prédateur qu’il était. Il se laissa guider par ses anciens réflexes de combattant et visa sans perdre de temps la tête du Sinnerman. Il étendit avec une rapidité inhumaine son aile gauche vers son cou, tranchant de moitié la chair de cet immonde salopard grâce aux plûmes tranchantes situées tout au bout de l’aile sans même effleurer l’inspectrice. Lucifer avait parfaitement conscience que cette attaque mineure ne tuerait pas ce démon. Voir ce dernier s’écrouler au sol en émettant quelques borborygmes sanguinolents fut néanmoins extrêmement réjouissant à voir. Le Sinneman ayant lâché son arme dans sa chute, le diable se tourna rapidement vers sa sœur, soulagé que Chloé ne coure plus aucun danger immédiat. Ne laissant pas le temps à Azrael de répliquer, il lui lacéra la poitrine de son autre aile, l’envoyant s’écraser avec fracas contre le mur derrière elle. 

À peine sonnée par son attaque, l’Ange de la Mort commençait déjà à se redresser en s’aidant du mur fissuré. Lucifer s’empressa d’entourer une Chloé figée de stupeur de son aile gauche pour l’amener rapidement à lui et la serrer fermement contre lui de ses bras protecteurs. Ceci fait, le diable déplia ses ailes et s’élança aussi rapidement que possible vers la fenêtre principale du salon qu’il fracassa d’un habile mouvement ailé tout en protégeant sa précieuse charge des débris. 

C’est à ce moment-là que Lucifer sentit une douleur lancinante lui transpercer le bas du dos. Il ne laissa cependant pas ce petit détail le freiner dans sa fuite effrénée. Chloé s’accrochant désespérément à lui, Lucifer fonça par la fenêtre brisée et étendit ses ailes dans un battement puissant qui les éloigna de la menace actuelle.

Il entendit Chloé pousser un petit cri de surprise, et probablement de peur, à la sensation inhabituelle de perdre pied. 

Il s’empressa de la rassurer d’une voix calme, mais assez forte pour couvrir le bruit du vent qui soufflait maintenant férocement autour d’eux en raison de la vitesse importante qu’il avait déjà atteinte dans sa fuite. 

"Ne craignez rien, Inspectrice ! Je vous tiens ! Je ne laisserai jamais rien de mal vous arriver !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey puis ? Vous avez aimé ? N’hésitez pas à m’écrire vos commentaires ou suggestions. J’adore connaître vos impressions! Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire. Je vous adore!


	6. Une Réalité Insoupçonnée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que j’ai mis assez de temps à publier à nouveau mais pour me faire pardonner il s’agit d’un long chapitre. J’espère que l’attente en aura valu la peine. Merci énormément à ma super Beta, Bebec, qui met tant d’énergie à rendre mes textes meilleurs et qui m’apprend énormément par la même occasion. Tu es la meilleure ! :)

Les immeubles au-dessous d’elle rapetissaient à vue d’œil à mesure qu’ils s’élevaient dans les cieux. Elle avait hésité à ouvrir les yeux, mais la peur d’être poursuivis avait gagné sur celle de faire face à sa nouvelle réalité. Étrangement, Azraël n’était nulle part en vue. Peut-être avait-elle été davantage blessée par l’attaque de Lucifer que ce que Chloé avait d’abord cru? Ou bien était-elle tout simplement réticente à abandonner sur place, où n’importe quel humain pouvait débarquer, un démon à moitié mort. Quelle qu’en soit la raison, Chloé était soulagée de ne pas avoir à se soucier d’une autre attaque imminente. Sa situation actuelle lui semblait déjà suffisamment compliquée pour l’instant.

Elle resserra sa prise autour du torse de Lucifer en prenant soin de ne pas entraver le mouvement de ses ailes.

Ses ailes…

Le visage à moitié enfoui dans le creux de son cou, Chloé ne put s’empêcher d’admirer un moment ses ailes majestueuses, divines, que probablement peu d’humains n’avaient jamais eu la chance d’observer au cours de leur existence. D’un blanc immaculé et semblant diffuser une douce lueur céleste, elles battaient puissamment à un rythme régulier et étrangement apaisant. 

C’était tout simplement surréaliste ! 

Son cerveau lui disait que cette situation était impossible, mais tous ses sens en ébullition lui criaient à quel point tout était on ne peut plus vrai. Elle pouvait entendre le vent souffler bruyamment dans ses oreilles, sentir les douces effluves familières de son eau de Cologne mêlées à l’odeur épicée de son shampoing, sentir les muscles sculptés de son dos bouger sous ses mains et même son cœur surnaturel battre rapidement contre sa poitrine. 

Tout était réel, et elle le savait fort bien. Elle tenta de se convaincre qu’elle aurait dû être dans un état de panique, être terrorisée à l’idée de se trouver dans les bras du Diable, ainsi à sa merci, mais n’y parvint tout simplement pas. Elle se sentait au contraire étrangement calme maintenant que la menace semblait écartée, sereine même. Comment aurait-elle pu avoir peur de Lucifer ? Il était son ami, son partenaire et elle avait l’entière confiance qu’il allait tout faire en son pouvoir pour la protéger. Elle ne s’était jamais autant sentie en sécurité qu’en cet instant.

Lucifer était rapidement monté à une altitude vertigineuse, probablement pour éviter d’être repéré par quiconque dans ce ciel encore partiellement éclairé par le soleil couchant, et après ce qui parut être seulement quelques instants, il se mit déjà à redescendre presqu’en piqué. Chloé ferma les yeux et tenta de combattre la sensation de haut-le-cœur qui l’assaillit. Elle entendit et sentit soudainement les ailes de Lucifer se redéployer à nouveau complètement pour freiner leur descente ; et ce n’est que quelques secondes plus tard qu’ils s’immobilisèrent enfin sur le balcon de son penthouse.

Lucifer relâcha doucement son étreinte autour de sa taille et la déposa au sol. Peut-être en raison de ce vol à sensation ou du fait de s’être accrochée aussi fortement à lui avec ses jambes croisées autour de sa taille, ou possiblement un peu des deux, mais au contact du sol ses jambes se dérobèrent soudainement sous elle. Lucifer la soutint aussitôt et la ramenant contre lui pour l’enlacer à nouveau.

Chloé aurait préféré demeurer ainsi blottie contre lui plus longtemps, indéfiniment même, afin de retarder le plus possible ce moment maintenant devenu inévitable auquel ils devaient tous deux faire face. Lorsqu’elle sentit qu’elle pouvait enfin tenir seule sur ses jambes, elle prit une longue inspiration avant d’ouvrir les yeux et finalement se désengager lentement de leur étreinte.

Chloé ne put que le dévisager en silence, rendue muette par cette vision divine. Elle le voyait enfin pour ce qu’il était vraiment ; Lucifer Morningstar, être immortel et millénaire, ange déchu que l’on appelait également le Diable. 

Comment avait-elle pu penser un seul instant que cet être magnifique put être un simple humain ?

Lucifer parut de plus en plus mal à l’aise sous son regard insistant. Sa façon d’éviter de la regarder dans les yeux ou de bouger sans cesse ses ailes à demi repliées trahissaient son agitation. Une agitation qui était maintenant tout à fait partagée par l’inspectrice. Elle ne savait que dire, comment aborder ce sujet inconcevable qui allait forcément tout changer à jamais entre eux.

"Lucifer…" La réalité de son identité la frappa de plein fouet au simple fait de prononcer ce nom et elle en oublia ce qu’elle voulait dire.

Il risqua un regard gêné vers elle. "Le seul et l’unique, Lucifer Morningstar, pour vous servir." Il se pencha légèrement en avant en une révérence sérieuse. 

Le mouvement le fit grimacer de douleur et il porta instinctivement sa main au bas de son dos pour trouver l’origine du mal qui le tenaillait déjà depuis un moment. Il agrippa l’objet indésirable et le retira de son dos d’un mouvement vif. 

Il porta l’arme à hauteur de son visage pour voir de quoi il s’agissait. "Bloody Hell ! Bien sûr que ça ne pouvait pas être un simple couteau, il fallait que ce soit une dague démoniaque ! C’est bien ma veine !"

Il remarqua alors les yeux de l’inspectrice qui s’écarquillaient d’horreur. Se méprenant sur la raison de sa peur, il s’empressa de la rassurer en levant les deux mains, et par le fait même l’arme, dans les airs. "N’ayez crainte, Inspectrice, je ne vous ferai pas de mal ! Je vous le promets. Vous n’avez rien à craindre de moi."

Elle se précipita vers lui. "Ce que vous pouvez être bête parfois !" 

Son commentaire s’adressait à la fois aux mots de Lucifer ainsi qu’à son action insensée d’avoir retiré la dague sans penser aux conséquences. Mais à quoi d’autre aurait-elle pu s’attendre de lui ? Lucifer était après tout du genre à agir avant de se poser des questions. 

Elle agrippa d’une main son épaule gauche et le força à se retourner en écartant en même temps son aile à l’aide de son autre main pour essayer de voir le bas de son dos et d’évaluer les dégâts. Mais elle ne pouvait voir qu’une tache de sang qui grandissait à vue d’œil. 

Une partie de son cerveau réalisa qu’elle était en train de toucher l’aile d’un ange… Mais elle refusa de se laisser distraire par ce détail qui avait le pouvoir de lui faire perdre toute contenance. Elle n’allait pas paniquer et s’effondrer devant cette nouvelle réalité bouleversante. Elle s’y refusait tout simplement.

"Enlevez vos vêtements tout de suite !" Ordonna-t-elle d’un ton sans équivoque.

Lucifer se remettait lentement de sa surprise à la réalisation que l’inspectrice agissait comme si elle n’avait pas peur de lui. Ou peut-être était-elle simplement encore sous le coup du choc et ne réalisait-elle pas pleinement ce qui se passait. 

Il dissimula son trouble derrière son humour habituel. "Ne me dites pas que la vue de mes ailes créent chez vous ce genre de fantasmes ? Avoir su je vous les aurais montré bien avant."

Elle lui répondit d’un air exaspéré. "Sérieusement ? Vous croyez vraiment que c’est le moment pour faire ce genre de blague, Lucifer ?" Elle s’empressa de porter sa main à la blessure pour appliquer une pression.

Il eut l’impression de recevoir une gifle en pleine figure. Bien sûr qu’elle ne voulait pas se faire draguer par le Diable ! Qui le voudrait ? Ce qu’il pouvait être stupide ! Comment avait-il pu déjà oublier son plan de lui laisser du temps pour encaisser la nouvelle avant d’entreprendre de la reconquérir ? Et de toute façon, il se doutait bien que ce genre de comportement était loin d’être ce qui la ferait tomber à nouveau dans ses bras. Il devrait s’estimer chanceux qu’elle ne soit pas déjà partie en courant au lieu de lui envoyer des blagues de mauvais goût à la tête. 

"Je suis désolé, Inspectrice." 

Voyant sa mine déconfite, Chloé s’adoucit. "Je ne voulais pas être si cinglante, c’est moi qui suis désolée. Mais vous saignez beaucoup et il faut qu’on s’occupe de ça maintenant avant que vous ne vous vidiez de votre sang."

"Oh vraiment ?"

Curieux, il se retourna pour essayer de voir le bas de son dos, heureux de changer de sujet, mais cela ne servit qu’à amplifier la douleur. Il commença soudain à se sentir étourdi. Il perdait peut-être vraiment beaucoup de sang après tout. Il vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes et Chloé le stabilisa en l’enlaçant solidement autour de la taille tout en gardant une pression sur sa blessure. 

Sa mortalité en la présence de l’inspectrice commençait à le rattraper apparemment. Son métabolisme surnaturel ne pourrait commencer à réparer les dommages infligés par l’arme infernale tant que sa partenaire resterait auprès de lui. Mais qui d’autre que lui pourrait la protéger d’Azrael et du Sinnerman maintenant qu’ils savaient qu’elle était la clé qui les aiderait à vaincre le Diable ? Tant que Maze était encore à l’extérieur de la ville, Chloé devrait rester à ses côtés, voilà tout. 

Il se résolut à laisser Chloé prendre soin de sa blessure pour se donner un peu de temps et, avec de la chance, cela pourrait s’avérer suffisant pour éviter le pire. Une blessure infligée par une arme démoniaque était déjà assez difficile à guérir même avec un métabolisme céleste, il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que cela pourrait infliger à son anatomie rendue momentanément mortelle. 

Une nouvelle vague de malaises déferla sur lui et il s’appuya sur la baie vitrée, tremblant. "Je devrais peut-être m’assoir avant qu’on regarde ça."

Chloé l’aida à rentrer à l’intérieur et à marcher jusqu’au canapé en le soutenant solidement. Elle commença à se demander s’il pourrait parvenir à s’y asseoir malgré ses longues ailes lorsque, tout à coup, elles disparurent simplement aussi soudainement qu’elles étaient apparues. Chloé s’arrêta net, bouche bée devant ce rappel de sa situation tout à fait surnaturelle. Elle secoua la tête pour tenter de s’éclaircir les idées avant d’aider Lucifer à s’asseoir. 

Lucifer remarqua pour la première fois tout le sang qui couvrait le haut du dos, le cou et l’épaule droite de Chloé. Un frisson le parcourut et il en oublia sa douleur.

La gorge nouée, ses mots sortirent plus comme un murmure étranglé. "Vous êtes blessée ! Vous saignez !"

Chloé porta son regard là où celui de son partenaire restait fixé dans une panique non feinte. "Ah ! Ça ? C’est seulement le sang du Sinnerman qui a giclé lorsque vous lui avez presque tranché la tête. C’était une manœuvre impressionnante en passant." 

Et elle lui fit un clin d’œil. Un clin d’œil! Il n’en revenait pas ! Comment pouvait-elle garder ainsi son sang-froid après ce qui s’était passé ? Son inspectrice ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Il n’eut que quelques secondes pour se ressaisir avant que Chloé ne prenne les choses en mains. 

Elle alla récupérer rapidement la trousse de premiers soins sous l’évier de la salle de bain, sur les indications de Lucifer, pendant qu’il retirait ses vêtements ensanglantés. Chloé fut surprise de constater que la trousse était déjà à moitié vide. Étrange, elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas que Lucifer se soit blessé dernièrement. Elle oublia rapidement ce léger détail lorsqu’elle posa les yeux sur sa blessure. L’entaille ne devait faire qu’un pouce de large, mais elle saignait abondamment. Chloé s’empressa d’appliquer une forte pression sur la plaie à l'aide de quelques gazes. 

"La dague est entrée à quelle profondeur vous croyez ?" S’enquit-elle. 

"Sur près de trois pouces je dirais. Sa forme courbée n’a pas permis qu’elle pénètre davantage."

Chloé sentit un frisson d’horreur la parcourir. "Trois pouces ! Les dommages doivent être sacrément importants ! Je devrais vous amener à l’hôpital."

"Sérieusement, Inspectrice ? Vous n’y pensez pas ? Ils ne sauraient pas quoi faire de moi. Et de toute façon, vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter pour ma santé, je vais me régénérer par moi-même. Ou enfin, je devrais commencer à guérir dès que les circonstances seront propices." 

Les paroles de Lucifer lui rappelèrent qu’elle seule était responsable de ses souffrances, si elle devait en croire les paroles d’Azrael. Incapable de contrôler plus longtemps toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient en elle, elle éclata finalement en sanglots, au plus grand désarroi du Diable.

Elle parvint toutefois à parler entre ses pleurs. "Je suis tellement désolée, Lucifer ! Tout est de ma faute." Elle couvrit son visage d’une main comme pour cacher sa honte. "C’est moi qui vous rend vulnérable. C’est de ma faute si vous êtes blessé."

Lucifer n’en revenait pas qu’elle puisse avant tout s’inquiéter pour lui, le Diable, alors qu’elle venait tout juste d’entendre toutes ces révélations qui devaient à coup sûr chambouler toute sa vision du monde et de sa propre existence. Il n’allait quand même pas la laisser porter le blâme pour ce qui s’était produit.

"Ne prenez pas tout le crédit, Inspectrice. Une dague démoniaque peut même blesser le Diable, que vous soyez à proximité ou non. Ça n’a rien à voir avec vous. Quant à mon problème de mortalité, eh bien… vous n’en êtes pas plus responsable. Voyez-vous, mon Père a un étrange sens de l’humour et la mauvaise habitude de chercher à me manipuler de toutes les façons possibles. Vous avez simplement la malchance d’avoir été impliquée dans l’une de ses manipulations."

"Votre Père… Vous voulez dire… Dieu ?" Elle avait de la difficulté à dire Son nom à haute voix, comme si le simple fait de Le nommer allait faire de Lui un être bien réel. 

"Précisément ! Je vois que vous suivez, Inspectrice." La taquina-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Chloé poursuivit ses réflexions à haute voix, bien trop absorbée par celles-ci pour réagir aux taquineries de Lucifer. "C’est Lui qui est responsable de mon influence sur votre immortalité ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi moi ? Je ne comprends pas." Ses pleurs avaient cessé, maintenant qu’elle était distraite par toutes ces questions.

Lucifer ne se sentait pas prêt du tout à entrer dans les détails de sa conception miraculeuse et du fait que son Père l’avait apparemment créé pour lui seul. Il décida donc de rester évasif comme il savait si bien le faire. 

"Les raisons de mon Paternel demeurent obscures. Il n’a pas l’habitude d’expliquer ses agissements, surtout pas à la personne la plus intéressée."

Soudain, une possibilité désarmante traversa l’esprit de Chloé. Étais-ce possible que… ? Ça pourrait expliquer bien des choses et à dire vrai, elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir. Elle avait peur d’entendre la réponse à cette question, mais le temps de se soustraire à la réalité, aussi difficile puisse-t-elle être à affronter, avait maintenant pris fin. Elle ne ferait plus l’erreur d’éviter les sujets difficiles avec Lucifer. 

Les yeux toujours rivés sur sa blessure et sur le pansement qu’elle s’afférait à y appliquer, elle se risqua à lui demander d’une voix hésitante. "Lucifer, est-ce pour cette raison que vous me repoussez sans cesse, que vous gardez vos distances avec moi ? Parce que je suis un danger pour vous ? Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne vous juge pas, en fait je comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne vouliez pas avoir affaire avec moi plus que vous ne le devez déjà pour le travail."

"Quoi ? " Lucifer avait du mal à réaliser ce qu’elle venait de dire. "Bien sûr que non ! Être mortel auprès de vous m’importe peu. Bon, peut-être pas au début lorsque je l’ai découvert mais je m’en suis vite remis. "

Chloé revit en mémoire le choc sur le visage de Lucifer lorsqu’elle lui avait tiré dessus et blessé il y a de cela environ deux ans. Sa surprise à la vue de son sang n’avait pas été feinte après tout, et elle comprenait maintenant son comportement étrange des jours suivants pendant lesquels il l’avait évité comme la peste. Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Mais très vite, son sourire se transforma en grimace.

"Mais vous auriez pu mourir aujourd’hui par ma faute." Elle releva ses yeux à nouveau remplis de larmes vers lui. "Je suis un danger pour vous, Lucifer." Et sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots.

Plus ému qu’il n’était prêt à l’admettre, Lucifer prit l’une des mains de Chloé entre les siennes pour la réconforter. "Azraël avait raison, votre vie vaut beaucoup plus que la mienne, Inspectrice, et je suis prêt à affronter plus que vous ne pouvez l’imaginer pour assurer votre sécurité."

Il n’y avait pas plus grande vérité que ses paroles. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, le sentir dans sa voix, mais par-dessus tout, il l’avait déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Il était apparemment déjà mort deux fois pour elle et il avait été prêt à mourir à nouveau aujourd’hui et à retourner en Enfer pour qu’elle vive.

"Comme de mourir pour moi ?" Dit-elle doucement. 

Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard du sien maintenant. Il y avait tellement d’émotions dans ses doux yeux. Si seulement elle parvenait à y lire ses pensées pour enfin savoir ce qu’elle représentait pour lui.

Le visage de Lucifer rougit d’embarra. "Ah, ça ? Ce n’était rien vraiment, vous savez comme je suis du genre à foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir. J’ai eu de la chance d’être parvenu à revenir après coup il faut croire."

Mais Chloé n’avait pas l’intention de le laisser s’en sortir si facilement. "Je comprends que la première fois a dû être lorsque Malcolm vous a tiré dessus." Voyant que Lucifer ne niait rien, elle poursuivit. "Comment êtes-vous revenu à la vie si vous êtes mort ce jour-là ?" À voir la grimace qu’il fit, elle comprit qu’il n’avait pas eu l’intention de lui en parler de lui-même. Elle se demanda alors combien d’autres secrets il pouvait encore lui cacher. Probablement plusieurs, conclut-elle. 

"J’ai dû conclure un marché avec mon Père pour revenir." 

Il espérait que Chloé se contenterait de cela mais se rendit vite compte qu’il n’en serait rien. Déjà elle le dévisageait avec un sourcil relevé pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle n’allait pas se satisfaire de cette demi-réponse. 

Dans un soupir de résignation, il continua. "Je lui ai promis de gérer le cas de ma Mère qui venait de s’échapper des Enfers en échange de quoi il allait me permettre de revenir dans ma forme corporelle pour vous sauver."

Estomaquée, Chloé ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint pas à se décider sur la question à poser. Il avait dû faire un marché avec Dieu, qu’il détestait, pour les sauver Trixie et elle ? Sa mère avait été détenue en Enfer et s’était évadée ? Il avait une mère ? Parlait-il de Charlotte Richards ? Autant elle aurait voulu aborder ces questions avec lui, autant elle réalisait que ce n’était pas le bon moment pour cela. Elle avait d’autres interrogations qui la tourmentaient beaucoup plus et dont elle avait bien l’intention d’obtenir des réponses. 

Par contre, au moment où elle s’apprêtait à enchainer avec une autre question, le téléphone de Lucifer se mit à sonner. Visiblement ennuyé par l’interruption, Lucifer s’empressa néanmoins de chercher son téléphone dans son veston qu’il avait déposé près de lui sur le divan et sur lequel reposait maintenant la dague ensanglantée. En voyant l’identité de l’interlocuteur, il émit un grognement de mécontentement. Il leva les yeux vers Chloé une fraction de seconde, comme s’il hésitait à répondre devant elle. Il ferma finalement son téléphone et le déposa sur la table devant lui. 

"Vous n’allez pas répondre ? Ça pourrait être important."

"Certaines personnes n’en valent tout simplement pas la peine, Inspectrice." Répliqua-t-il sans hésitation.

Malgré ses paroles, elle pouvait voir le doute sur le visage de son partenaire. Il semblait troublé. Le cellulaire se remit à faire du bruit, indiquant la réception d’un texto. Clairement irrité, Lucifer attrapa à nouveau son cellulaire pour lire le message. Son visage tomba et il s’empressa de répondre en composant un message à son tour.

«N’appelez pas la police! Le sang est celui d’un démon, pas le sien, vous arrivez trop tard, princesse déjà secourue. Lucifer 1 : Caïn 0!»

Lucifer envoya son message avec un petit sourire victorieux. 

"Qui c’était ? Rien d’urgent j’espère ?"

"Oh ! C’était… un ami, si on veut. Et non, il n’est pas important. La situation est maintenant sous contrôle."

Un ami… zut ! Elle aussi devrait probablement contacter un ami… Marcus. Elle l’imaginait débarquer chez elle et découvrir ce qui pourrait ressembler à une scène de crime. Elle se leva d’un bond et chercha instinctivement son cellulaire dans ses poches, mais elle n’avait pas de poches, elle portait une robe. 

"Merde ! Je dois vraiment faire un appel. Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter votre cellulaire ? Je dois annuler mon rendez-vous de ce soir avant que Marcus n’arrive chez moi."

"Bien sûr, Inspectrice." Il lui tendit son cellulaire en faisant bien attention qu’elle ne voit pas le dernier texto qu’il avait envoyé.

Chloé s’éloigna sur le balcon pour faire son appel discrètement. Fasciné, Lucifer l’observa marcher de long en large pendant sa conversation téléphonique. Il n’en revenait pas qu’elle soit encore là, avec lui. Logiquement, elle aurait dû paniquer et se sauver, mais au lieu de cela elle prenait soin de lui et son côté rationnel la poussait à obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Son Inspectrice était vraiment une merveille !

Il se rendait bien compte qu’il s’affaiblissait de plus en plus. Sa respiration était plus rapide, les battements de son cœur s’étaient aussi accélérés et résonnaient maintenant au niveau de ses tempes et la sensation d’étourdissement se faisait ressentir même assis désormais. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir encore. 

Chloé revint à l’intérieur avec un air rassuré. "J’ai pu le joindre avant qu’il n’arrive chez moi. Je lui ai dit avoir eu un imprévu et qu’on devrait reporter notre souper."

Lucifer 2 : Caïn 0, pensa Lucifer. Il se dit qu’une petite blessure valait finalement le coup pour empêcher ces deux-là de passer la soirée ensemble. 

Lucifer comprenait pourquoi Marcus avait menti à Chloé en ne lui avouant pas qu’il avait vu les dommages dans sa demeure. À quoi bon poser des questions auxquelles il savait pertinemment qu’elle n’aurait pu lui répondre honnêtement ? C’était sans doute plus simple ainsi. Malgré cela, Lucifer ne put s’empêcher d’avoir en horreur le fait que Caïn lui mente. D’un autre côté, il ne se considérait pas bien mieux de lui cacher également la vérité. Mais après tout, il n’avait pas vraiment le choix puisqu’il avait promis à Caïn de ne pas dévoiler son secret à leur entourage. Il se devait donc bien malgré lui de garder le silence sur ses agissements de peur d’éveiller des soupçons chez l’inspectrice. 

Dès que cette dernière lui redonna son cellulaire, Lucifer envoya un message à Maze, l’enjoignant à suspendre sa chasse à l’homme et à revenir en ville au plus vite pour protéger Chloé pendant qu’il prendrait quelques heures pour se régénérer le plus possible. 

Lucifer avait espéré que Chloé oublie le fil de ses pensées avec ce contretemps mais elle était bien trop vive d’esprit pour cela.

Après s’être rassise et avoir vérifié que le pansement tenait bon et qu’il n’était pas déjà trop imbibé de sang, Chloé poursuivit son interrogatoire. "Et la deuxième fois c’était quand ?"

Lucifer grogna intérieurement. Il aurait préféré qu’elle oublie ce sujet de conversation. Il s’expliqua en évitant son regard. "Lorsque vous avez été empoisonnée. Comment croyez-vous que j’ai pu obtenir la recette de l’antidote ? J’ai dû aller faire un tour en Enfer pour avoir une petite conversation avec le Dr. Carlisle, et puisque je n’avais pas encore retrouvé mes ailes à ce moment-là, il a simplement fallu que je meure pour m’y rendre."

"Aussi simple que ça ? " Murmura Chloé, abasourdie.

Mais son sarcasme échappa à Lucifer. "À vrai dire, ça n’a pas été si simple puisque j’ai dû m’électrocuter avec un défibrillateur pour me tuer, pour ensuite me retrouver prisonnier d’une cellule dans laquelle je revivais sans cesse l’horrible jour où j’ai tué mon frère Uriel. Et pour ajouter à l’insulte, ma Mère a été obligée de venir me secourir comme si je n’étais encore qu’un gamin. Ma Mère, vous imaginez ? Si elle était encore dans cet Univers, je suis certain que je serais condamné à en entendre parler pendant encore des millénaires. Malgré tout, mon aventure s’est bien terminée puisque Linda a réussi à me ramener à la vie en utilisant à nouveau le défibrillateur et que l’antidote vous a finalement sauvé. Et voilà ! Vous savez tout maintenant." Il risqua un regard nerveux vers celui de l’inspectrice pour n’y découvrir que consternation. "Ne me regardez pas ainsi, on doit bien prendre quelques risques pour notre partenaire. Non ?"

Il était terrifié qu’elle ne se sente redevable qu’il lui ait sauvé la vie et que cela n’obscure son jugement. La dernière chose qu’il voulait était pour elle de rester à ses côtés par obligation. Il voulait lui permettre d’user de son libre-arbitre, pas l’empêcher de l’exercer.

Ce qu’il avait fait pour elle était inconcevable ! Et au-delà de cela, Chloé ne savait plus que penser. Étais-ce simplement le devoir de protéger sa coéquipière qui l’avait poussé à prendre de tels risques et à mourir pour elle ? Possible. Elle se rappela alors les paroles de Lucifer lorsqu’il avait essayé de la convaincre de le tuer pour sauver sa propre vie moins de trente minutes auparavant : «Je vous en prie, c’est la seule façon pour vous de rester en vie et c’est tout ce qui compte réellement pour moi.» Elle croyait y lire là plus que le sens du devoir. Et c’est également ce qu’Azraël avait pensé des deux fois où il avait perdu la vie pour elle. Elles pouvaient cependant toutes deux se tromper. Mais s’il n’était pas encore prêt à lui dire ce qu’elle représentait pour lui, elle n’allait pas le pousser à en parler, pas pour l’instant du moins.

"Vous savez," commença-t-il avec un brin d’humour dans la voix, "ça fait du bien de pouvoir vous parler ainsi sans que vous ne me preniez pour un demeuré." Il s’attendait à la faire sourire mais c’est tout le contraire qui se produisit.

Les yeux de Chloé se remplirent immédiatement de larmes et elle détourna son regard, honteuse, en réfrénant un sanglot. "Je suis tellement désolée de ne jamais vous avoir cru alors que vous ne disiez que la vérité ! Et aussi d’avoir toujours pensé que vous étiez déconnecté de la réalité. J’aurais dû avoir plus confiance en vous et comprendre que vous ne cherchiez qu’à me protéger tout ce temps. J’aurais dû savoir, j’aurais dû comprendre, je suis une inspectrice après tout. Au lieu de quoi je vous ai cru égoïste, je vous ai laissé tomber et je vous ai même tourné le dos. J’ai tellement honte !" Elle éclata à nouveau en pleurs, incapable de se contenir. 

Lucifer senti son cœur se serrer à la vue de son inspectrice qui souffrait par sa faute. Sans penser à ce qu’il faisait, il l’enlaça et la serra contre lui. Elle lui retourna son étreinte avec force tout en déposant sa tête contre sa poitrine où elle se permit enfin de pleurer autant qu’elle en avait besoin.

C’était trop difficile pour lui de supporter de la voir ainsi. "Vous savez Inspectrice, la majeure partie du temps je suis effectivement d’un égoïsme sans borne." Il eut enfin l’effet escompté de lui soutirer un petit rire au travers de ses larmes. 

Il poursuivit d’une voix douce, presque hésitante. "Comment auriez-vous pu croire en ce que je vous disais ? Aucune personne saine d’esprit ne peut réellement envisager que le Diable puisse bel et bien marcher parmi vous et j’abuse de ce fait chaque jour en disant à qui veut l’entendre qui je suis. Je ne pourrais pas être aussi ouvert avec la vérité si les gens me croyaient. Mais j’aurais dû vous prouver qui je suis bien avant aujourd’hui. S’il y en a un de nous deux qui ait manqué de confiance en l’autre, c’est bien moi. Pour ma défense, je dois avouer que j’avais peur…, peur de votre réaction. Je ne voulais pas… perdre ce que nous avions développé vous et moi." 

Sans s’en rendre compte, il avait commencé à lui caresser le dos, comme pour apaiser sa peine. "Et j’étais très sérieux ce matin lorsque je vous ai demandé pardon. C’est moi qui vous ai fait faux bond. J’étais tellement déterminé à mettre la main sur le Sinnerman, que je croyais à tort être responsable du retour de mes ailes, que j’en ai oublié la personne qui compte le plus dans ma vie. Vous !" 

Lucifer s’arrêta de parler, comme pour digérer ce qu’il venait de lui avouer. Chloé resta immobile, figée en place aurait été une meilleure description. Elle avait peine à croire ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. Comptait-t-elle vraiment à ce point pour lui ? Le Diable ne mentait jamais après tout. Elle le croyait, oui ! D’un certain sens elle l’avait probablement toujours su, mais s’était refusé à y croire pour se protéger. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui et enfouit son visage un peu plus contre son torse nu. Elle avait peur de parler, de lui dire qu’il comptait tout autant pour elle, de peur que ses émotions ne prennent le dessus et qu’elle dise quelque chose qu’il n’était pas prêt à entendre. Même si elle comptait autant pour lui, rien ne disait que ses sentiments pour elle étaient de la même nature que les siens. Après tout, il avait tout fait pour lui prouver qu’il ne l’aimait pas. Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour expliquer ses agissements.

Après s’être ressaisi, il poursuivit. "C’est moi qui vous ai laissé tomber, Inspectrice. Vous n’avez fait que réagir à mon comportement incompréhensible et inacceptable. J’ai agi en idiot et j’ai mérité amplement que vous me tourniez le dos. Vous n’avez rien à vous reprocher. Je me demande même comment vous avez pu me supporter si longtemps."

Elle ricana doucement. "Il faut croire que vous avez de bons côtés."

"J’en ai peut-être quelques-uns en effet." Il sourit doucement en lui déposant un baiser sur le dessus de la tête. 

Presque dans un murmure, il poursuivit en avouant ses derniers regrets. "J’aurais préféré vous apprendre tout cela dans de meilleures circonstances. Mais vous pouvez parfois être tellement entêtée !" Il lui soutira un autre gloussement avec cette accusation. "Et par-dessus tout, je regrette de vous avoir mise en danger par le simple fait d’être dans votre vie."

Chloé releva la tête en se redressant et le dévisagea sérieusement. "Moi je ne regrette rien, Lucifer. Vous êtes mon ami, mon partenaire et je suis également prête à risquer ma vie pour vous protéger."

Un petit sourire émergea sur le visage de Lucifer sans son consentement. Oui, elle disait vrai. Elle l’avait démontré en tirant sur Azraël au lieu de lui. "C’était vraiment idiot ce que vous avez fait tout à l’heure, Inspectrice." Elle parue outrée par son commentaire. "Vous auriez dû me tirer dessus au lieu de vous mettre encore plus en danger. C’était très noble de votre part mais maintenant vous êtes devenue une cible pour ma sœur et le Sinnerman. Qui sait ce qu’ils vous réserveront la prochaine fois ? Il aurait mieux valu que je retourne en Enfer sans plus attendre."

Chloé fronça les sourcils. Ses larmes avaient finalement cessé. "Ça aurait mieux valu pour qui ? Pour vous ? Je n’en crois rien. Pour moi peut-être ? Sachez que je ne pourrais jamais plus me regarder dans un miroir s’il s’avérait que je puisse être la cause de votre perte. Vous ne pensez quand même pas sérieusement que j’aurais pu vous tuer de sang-froid ?"

"Mais vous auriez dû, Inspectrice ! Ça aurait rendu les choses beaucoup plus simples. Après tout je suis le Diable, l’être le plus vil et traitre qui ait foulé cette planète." Il reprenait les paroles assassines de sa sœur. "Je mérite de brûler en Enfer !"

Chloé écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. "Je ne pourrai jamais le croire !"

"Quoi, que je suis le Diable ? N’avez-vous pas vu mes ailes ?"

"Je ne parle pas de ça, bien sûr que je vous crois. Mais je ne pourrai jamais croire que vous êtes vil et traitre. Je vous connais trop bien pour cela. Même si je ne connaissais pas votre vraie identité avant aujourd’hui, j’ai toujours su qui vous étiez vraiment, Lucifer, et vous n’êtes pas quelqu’un de mauvais, bien au contraire. Il y a plus d’ange en vous que vous ne le croyez." Finit-elle doucement.

Il pouffa d’indignation. "Ne vous laissez pas tromper par la vue de mes ailes angéliques, Inspectrice. Je suis loin d’être un ange ! Vous ne penseriez pas ainsi si vous saviez tout ce que j’ai fait par le passé."

Chloé hocha de la tête pensivement. "Je vous crois, vous avez probablement fait des choses dont vous êtes peu fier, mais je vois aussi que vous les regrettez amèrement. Ce fait à lui seul prouve que ma foi en vous est justifiée." Lucifer grimaça à son utilisation du terme «foi», ce qui la fit sourire à nouveau. "Je sais que vous n’êtes pas parfait, Lucifer, mais du peu que j’ai pu voir de votre sœur et de votre frère Amenadiel, vous êtes probablement plus ange qu’aucun d’eux ne le sera jamais."

Lucifer voulu contester, répliquer qu’elle avait tout faux, qu’il n’était pas et ne serait jamais un ange, mais quelque chose l’en empêcha. C’était peut-être la façon dont elle le regardait, avec une sincérité déstabilisante et quelque chose d’autre aussi qu’il voyait dans ses yeux mais qu’il ne pouvait nommer. Le simple fait qu’elle croie en lui fit émerger au plus profond de son être une chaleur apaisante qu’il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti. 

La gorge nouée par l’émotion, il réussit néanmoins à formuler une réponse. "Merci Inspectrice. Ce que vous pensez compte beaucoup pour moi."

Chloé serra sa main entre les siennes en guise de réponse. Il aurait voulu se perdre dans son doux sourire et dans ses yeux bleus étincelants. Cependant, ce moment presque parfait fut rapidement interrompu lorsqu’il remarqua que Chloé commençait à froncer des sourcils en l’observant. 

"Vous avez une mine horrible ! Votre respiration semble laborieuse et vous êtes de plus en plus pâle." Elle jeta à nouveau un rapide coup d’œil à son bandage qui était déjà complètement souillé de sang. Elle remarqua également que le côté gauche de son abdomen avait pris du volume. Elle avait déjà vu à plus d’une reprise ce genre de signe chez d’autres blessés durant sa carrière de policière et cela ne pouvait probablement dire qu’une seule chose. "Je crois que vous faites une hémorragie interne ! " Constata-t-elle, paniquée.

"Ça va aller, Inspectrice. Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous inquiéter pour moi. Maze sera sûrement là dans quelques heures et elle pourra s’occuper de votre sécurité. D’ici là, je dois vous protéger." Il ne voyait pas d’autres options.

Elle pouvait sentir l’urgence monter en elle. "Mais vous n’avez pas quelques heures, Lucifer ! À ce rythme vous serez mort depuis longtemps lorsque Maze finira par arriver. Je dois partir maintenant ou il sera trop tard." Elle était déjà debout, prête à quitter le penthouse en courant.

Lucifer devait avouer que son énergie diminuait à une vitesse alarmante. Elle avait probablement raison, il ne tiendrait pas le coup si longtemps. N’empêche qu’à ses yeux, sa sécurité à elle passait bien avant la sienne. Mais s’il venait à mourir, qui la protègerait, elle ? Rien ni personne ne pourrait alors empêcher Azraël d’exercer sa vengeance sur l’inspectrice. Il devait trouver une autre solution pour la protéger.

Il lui agrippa le poignet doucement mais de façon insistante pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir. "Amenadiel ! Il pourra sûrement vous protéger en attendant. Il n’est pas aussi fort que Maze ou moi depuis qu’il a perdu ses ailes, mais il demeure un féroce combattant. Il saura vous garder en sécurité." Il essaya de paraître plus confiant en les capacités de son frère qu’il ne l’était en réalité. 

Chloé hocha la tête doucement, se disant que ça semblait être un compromis acceptable. Amenadiel arriverait sûrement assez rapidement et Lucifer pourrait probablement tenir le coup jusque-là. Probablement… Et elle serait en sécurité, protégée par un ange… ou était-il plutôt un autre ange déchu dorénavant ? Il n’avait plus ses ailes ? Pourquoi ? Elle ajouta ces nouvelles interrogations à la tonne de questions laissées encore sans réponses qui lui embourbaient le cerveau depuis les révélations d’Azraël. 

"D’accord, mais s’il n’est pas ici dans quinze minutes, je pars. Je ne risquerai pas votre vie pour sauver la mienne, Lucifer."

Il pouvait lire toute la détermination dans son regard. "Marché conclu, Inspectrice !"

Il relâcha doucement sa prise autour de son poignet, réticent à perdre ce contact physique avec elle. Il détourna finalement son regard du sien pour se dépêcher à appeler Amenadiel. Il lui expliqua simplement qu’il devait venir en quatrième vitesse pour protéger Chloé d’Azraël, qui avait entreprit d’exercer sa vengeance contre lui, le temps qu’il se remette d’une blessure incapacitante. 

Chloé avait repris sa place auprès de lui après avoir récupéré la trousse de premiers soins. Elle avait rapidement retiré le bandage souillé et exerçait à nouveau une pression sur la plaie avec des gazes neuves. Elle ne pouvait peut-être rien faire pour son hémorragie interne mais elle se dit qu’elle pouvait au moins tenter d’arrêter son saignement externe. Ça pourrait éventuellement lui faire gagner quelques secondes précieuses. 

Elle ne permettrait pas qu’il lui arrive malheur. Jamais elle ne pourrait vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience. Jamais elle ne pourrait vivre sans… sans lui ! Elle se sentit soudainement déroutée par cette réalisation. La découverte de son inimaginable secret et le tout nouvel éclaircissement que cela amenait sur leur relation tumultueuse avait ravivé au centuple ses sentiments pour lui. Elle était amoureuse du Diable, du plus profond de son être et elle ne pouvait dorénavant imaginer de passer sa vie loin de lui. Cette vérité l’effrayait, non pas en raison de qui il était mais simplement parce qu’elle ne savait pas s’il retournait ses sentiments. Était-il même capable d’aimer une simple humaine ? Elle n’aurait pu le dire. Quoi qu’il puisse éprouver pour elle, il ne semblait pas être prêt à y faire face maintenant. Et à dire vrai, Chloé avait bien trop peur de vivre une cuisante déception en lui avouant ses sentiments s’il s’avérait qu’elle représenta pour lui quelque chose de plus platonique. Elle tenta de se convaincre qu’elle pourrait se contenter de ce qu’il était prêt à lui offrir, mais elle savait qu’elle se mentait à elle-même. 

Maintenant n’était certainement pas le temps de parler de sentiments de toute façon. La vie de Lucifer était en danger et elle devait s’assurer qu’il survive à cette nuit. Il affirmait que son métabolisme angélique pourrait venir à bout de cette blessure et elle voulait désespérément y croire. Qu’en était-il d’Azraël et du Sinnerman ? Qui protègerait Lucifer de cette menace pendant qu’il reprenait des forces ? Il ne pourrait certainement pas rester éveillé toute la nuit s’il voulait récupérer de cette blessure.

Un frisson la parcourut à l’idée qu’il puisse avoir à les affronter seul pendant qu’il était encore vulnérable. "Lucifer, vous ne pouvez pas rester seul cette nuit. Dans l’état où vous êtes, votre sœur et le Sinnerman ne feront qu’une bouchée de vous."

Une fois de plus, elle avait malheureusement raison. Il n’avait aucune chance contre eux dans sa condition actuelle et il devait impérativement dormir s’il voulait guérir et réussir à protéger Chloé à nouveau. 

Il laissa échapper un grognement de défaite. "Très bien ! Je vais appeler… un ami qui m’en doit une. Il devrait être heureux du danger que cela encoure. Disons qu’il aime mettre sa vie en danger."

"Est-ce ce même ami qui apparemment n’était pas important tout à l’heure ?" Le silence de Lucifer était suffisamment parlant pour répondre à sa question. "Qui est-ce, si je peux me permettre ?" Voyant son hésitation, elle lui força un peu plus la main. "Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance, Lucifer. J’ai seulement besoin d’être certaine que vous serez entre de bonnes mains."

L’inquiétude que l’inspectrice démontrait pour son bien-être le touchait au plus haut point, mais il avait fait un marché avec Pierce et il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa parole. Il pensa à un compromis qui pourrait être acceptable et qui devrait satisfaire l’inspectrice quant à sa capacité à lui faire confiance. 

"Il s’agit en fait de Caïn !" Lâcha-t-il sans préambule. Il vit dans les yeux de l’inspectrice toute la surprise puis l’incertitude que ce nom éveillait en elle. "Oui, oui ! Le Caïn de la Bible !" Poursuivit-il. "Je ne crois pas que vous aimeriez le rencontrer par contre. Il n’est pas un homme bien. Malgré son sourire charmeur, il n’en demeure pas moins qu’il n’est qu’un manipulateur prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Mais heureusement, nos objectifs se rejoignent pour l’instant et je suis confiant qu’il remplira adéquatement sa part du marché que nous avons conclu. Tant qu’il n’a pas obtenu ce qu’il désire vraiment, je suis sans doute encore trop précieux à ses yeux pour qu’il tente de me poignarder dans le dos. Il me protègera, soyez-en certaine."

Caïn existait vraiment ? Quoi d’autre s’avérerait être vrai parmi tout ce qu’elle avait entendu depuis son enfance ? Probablement plus qu’elle n’était prête à entendre pour le moment. Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux, se demandant si cette nouvelle révélation allait être ce qui la ferait finalement craquer. Pas question, elle ne craquerait pas à nouveau! Elle n’était déjà pas très fière d’avoir perdu le nord en voyant les ailes d’Azraël et en découvrant que tout ce que Lucifer lui avait dit était vrai. Il n’était pas question qu’elle flanche à nouveau maintenant. Elle se dit qu’il serait toujours temps plus tard de faire une crise existentielle. 

Elle décida de ne pas pousser plus avant son investigation au sujet de Caïn. Elle avait déjà bien trop de questions laissées sans réponses pour en ajouter d’autres. Qui plus est, Lucifer ne semblait pas en assez grande forme pour endurer un interrogatoire. Elle devait penser à lui avant ses propres besoins d’éclaircissements.

Lucifer reçu enfin un texto de Maze confirmant qu’elle serait de retour en ville dans environ trois heures. Il l’informa d’un petit changement de plan, lui demandant de rejoindre Amenadiel pour protéger Chloé au lieu de venir au penthouse. Il lui enverrait les coordonnées une fois que Chloé serait en sécurité. Bien qu’elle se soit rapidement pliée à sa demande, les commentaires de son ancienne garde de corps laissaient clairement entendre qu’elle n’aimait pas l’idée de le laisser seul avec Caïn.

En attendant l’arrivée d’Amenadiel, Chloé alla nettoyer du mieux qu’elle put le sang du Sinnerman qui l’avait éclaboussé. Lucifer lui fit ensuite choisir un veston à emprunter pour couvrir ses épaules et les traces de sang encore visibles sur sa robe. Il n’était pas question qu’elle retourne à son appartement ce soir pour se changer. Lucifer fit également un appel pour s’assurer que les dégâts chez elles seraient réparés et toutes traces de leur altercation effacées à la première heure demain.

Après moins de dix minutes, Amenadiel fit son entrée. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers Lucifer, encore installé sur le fauteuil, pour évaluer son état.

"Tu as une tête horrible frangin ! Qu’est-ce qu’Azraël t’a fait ?"

Chloé, qui se trouvait à nouveau auprès de Lucifer, les coupa sans ménagement avant que Lucifer ne réponde. "Ce n’est pas le moment de bavasser ! Je dois partir maintenant, Amenadiel, ou bien Lucifer pourrait ne pas s’en remettre." 

Amenadiel pouvait sentir l’urgence dans sa voix et il comprit aussitôt que la situation était sérieuse. Les mots de Chloé lui firent également réaliser une autre chose qui l’ébranla presqu’autant que la menace qui pesait sur son frère. Il regarda Chloé d’un air ébahi. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à vérifier ses soupçons auprès d’elle mais la referma aussitôt, de peur de commettre une erreur impardonnable. 

Chloé aurait trouvé ça comique si elle n’était pas aussi angoissée pour le bien-être de son partenaire. "Oui, je suis bien au courant que Lucifer est le Diable et que je le rends vulnérable. Vous aurez le temps pour vous remettre de votre choc plus tard et vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez. Mais nous devons partir, maintenant !" Elle était déjà debout, la main sur le bras d’Amenadiel pour l’inciter à s’en aller au plus vite. Il hocha la tête sans un mot et serait bien parti aussitôt si Lucifer ne les avait freinés. 

"Un instant ! Il est important que tu l’emmènes dans un endroit qu’Azraël ne peut connaître, un motel par exemple, et tu dois tout payer en espèce. Une fois là-bas, envoie les coordonnées à Maze pour qu’elle vous rejoigne. Assure-toi d’être doublement vigilant. Vous devez non seulement garder un œil ouvert pour repérer Azraël ou le Sinnerman au cas où ils vous suivraient, mais également pour détecter les espions qui travaillent apparemment pour notre sœur. Je pense en avoir justement croisé un cet après-midi lorsque j’étais à la plage." Parler était devenu un effort pour lui. Il était vraiment temps que Chloé s’éloigne de lui.

Il leur décrivit néanmoins rapidement à quoi ressemblait l’homme qui l’avait suivi et qui s’était ensuite volatilisé comme par magie. Amenadiel n’avait pas plus d’idées que lui sur la nature de cet être étrange qui ne paraissait émettre aucune énergie, fusse-t-elle céleste ou démoniaque. 

"Et si Maze nous rejoint pour protéger Chloé, qui surveillera tes arrières ?"

Lucifer aurait préféré ne pas avoir à discuter à nouveau de l’homme damné devant Chloé, mais c’était de toute évidence inévitable maintenant. 

"Humm… Caïn ?! " 

Étrangement, Amenadiel ne sembla pas vraiment surpris d’entendre ce nom. "Et tu lui fais confiance ?"

Lucifer essayait encore de formuler une réponse qui n’inquièterait pas l’inspectrice, lorsqu’une réalisation lui sauta au visage. "Tu savais que Caïn était ici ?" Devant le silence de son frère, le Diable comprit toutes les implications. "Tu as toujours su qui il était ! Et la seule raison possible pour que tu le reconnaisses est que tu sois celui qui l’ait damné au tout début des temps."

Amenadiel baissa les yeux un instant avant de regarder son frère dans les yeux. "Père me l’avait ordonné et je n’avais aucun choix dans cette décision. Je n’ai fait que mon devoir et je le referais encore s’il me le demandait. Pi… Caïn a bien mérité sa punition."

Lucifer risqua un rapide coup d’œil vers Chloé pour s’assurer qu’elle n’ait pas compris de qui ils parlaient. Mais l’inspectrice paraissait tout à fait confuse par leur conversation.

Lucifer aurait bien voulu cuisiner son frère sur le sujet, mais cela devrait de toute évidence attendre. "Nous en reparlerons demain. Assure-toi de revenir avec l’inspectrice seulement une fois que je t’aurai fait signe, pas avant." Il mit de l’emphase sur ses derniers mots pour s’assurer que l’ange comprenne qu’il n’était pas question que Chloé découvre l’identité de Caïn. 

Amenadiel eut l’air de comprendre et hocha la tête en regardant Chloé du coin de l’œil. 

Quand vint enfin pour elle le moment de partir, Chloé hésita. Lucifer était d’une pâleur mortelle, visiblement au bout de ses forces. Il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Et si c’était la dernière fois qu’elle le voyait ? Et si son métabolisme surnaturel ne parvenait pas à le guérir de cette blessure mortelle ? Et si c’était trop tard ? Elle sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux. 

Elle s’approcha de lui une dernière fois et se pencha pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue. Elle lui caressa ensuite le visage en souriant doucement. Elle parvint à murmurer quelques mots malgré les sanglots qui menaçaient de la secouer. 

"Prenez soin de vous ! Je ne peux pas perdre mon partenaire."

Il aurait voulu mettre des mots sur les sentiments qu’il lisait dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, mais la maîtrise des émotions humaines lui échappait encore malgré tous ses efforts des dernières années pour percer leurs mystères. Quoi que cela puisse signifier, l’émotion qu’il voyait dans son regard fit naître en lui des sentiments de joie et de bien-être intenses.

"Je vais faire de mon mieux, Inspectrice. " Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. 

Il la regarda ensuite partir sans dire un mot, bien décidé à tout faire pour revoir à nouveau cette lueur dans ses yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : J’espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. On reviendra à l’intrigue dans le prochain chapitre et vous en découvrirez également un peu plus au sujet du secret d’Ella. N’hésitez pas à me faire vos commentaires, je vie pour les commentaires! XD


	7. Une Longue Nuit en Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin ce nouveau chapitre. Il va y avoir de l’action de même que de l’avancement dans l’intrigue. J’ai hâte de vous faire découvrir quelques-unes de mes nouvelles idées. Merci à nouveau à ma super Beta, Bebec, qui est assez merveilleuse pour réviser mon texte. Tu es mon idole ! :)

"Voyez-vous quelqu’un qui paraît louche ?" Demanda Amenadiel, tout en balayant les alentours du regard.

Chloé évalua en détail chaque personne à proximité de la sortie du stationnement souterrain du LUX qui donnait sur le côté de l’immeuble, où Amenadiel avait immobilisé la voiture pour s’assurer que personne ne les surveillait avant de poursuivre leur route. D’ici on pouvait apercevoir la fin de la file d’attente de clients impatients d’aller faire la fête à l’intérieur. Personne parmi eux n’avait l’air de porter une quelconque attention à ce qui se passait de leur côté. Autrement, il n’y avait pratiquement personne d’autre en vue.

"À part le couple de jeunes gens qui s’embrasse de l’autre côté de la rue principale, je ne vois pas. Et même là, ils semblent beaucoup trop occupés pour s’intéresser à nous. Mais on ne sait jamais." La prudence lui dictait de n’écarter aucune possibilité, même si Chloé ne croyait vraiment pas que ces deux amoureux puissent être des espions à la solde d’Azraël.

"Et que pensez-vous de ce type près des poubelles ?" 

Chloé regarda dans la direction indiquée par Amenadiel, tout près de la file d’attente. "Quel type ? Je ne vois pas."

"Celui qui fume une cigarette, adossé à l’immeuble."

"Je suis désolée, mais je ne vois personne. Êtes-vous certain… ?"

"Vous ne pouvez pas le voir ?" La voix d’Amenadiel était montée d’une octave à la réalisation de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Le regard stupéfait que Chloé lui renvoya indiquait qu’elle aussi commençait à comprendre les implications de son incapacité à voir cet homme. 

"Qu’est-ce que... ? " Chloé n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu’Amenadiel était déjà sorti de la voiture et s’élançait en direction de l’endroit où devait se tenir cette étrange apparition.

L’ange noir n’eut pas à courir longtemps avant que l’homme en question, ou quoi qu’il fut, ne se rende compte qu’il avait été repéré. Celui-ci détala aussitôt à vive allure jusque de l’autre côté de la rue où il s’enfonça dans une ruelle. À peine quelques secondes après lui, Amenadiel tourna au coin de l’immeuble pour découvrir une ruelle complètement déserte. Il poursuivit sa course sur une certaine distance pour confirmer ce qu’il savait déjà; l’homme s’était volatilisé. Mais c’était impossible, il ne pouvait avoir eu le temps de se rendre à l’autre bout de la ruelle aussi vite et il n’y avait aucune autre issue. Comme Lucifer l’avait suggéré, Amenadiel était d’accord sur le fait qu’il ne pouvait s’agir d’un être céleste ou démoniaque. Si ça avait été le cas, il l’aurait senti tout de suite. Mais Chloé avait été incapable de le voir, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu’une seule chose…

Il se dépêcha de revenir vers Chloé, soudainement nerveux de l’avoir laissée seule, ne serait-ce que pour un moment. À son plus grand soulagement, elle était encore là, indemne. Elle était sortie de la voiture et s’était un peu avancée dans la rue, apparemment réticente à le suivre dans sa poursuite d’un être invisible.

Elle parut soulagée de le voir de retour.

"Avez-vous une idée de ce que c’était ?" Lui demanda-t-elle, une fois qu’il l’eut rejoint.

Il l’entraîna doucement vers la voiture tout en regardant nerveusement autour de lui. "J’ai ma petite idée, oui."

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur pour l’inciter à poursuivre. 

Il hésita un instant à lui faire part de ses conclusions, mais au point où elle en était un phénomène surnaturel de plus ou de moins ne devrait pas changer grand-chose à sa situation qui devait déjà lui paraître complètement irréelle.

"On dirait bien que c’était un esprit. L’âme d’une personne décédée si vous préférez. Ça expliquerait pourquoi Lucifer et moi ne pouvons détecter quoi que ce soit d’anormal chez lui et que vous ne pouvez pas le voir, contrairement à nous. Tous les anges peuvent voir les âmes humaines qui ressemblent souvent comme deux gouttes d’eau à leur équivalent vivant."

"Vous voulez dire que c’était… un fantôme ?" Elle ne pouvait croire à quel point sa réalité avait changé en aussi peu de temps.

Il grimaça légèrement devant son air si désorienté. "Je suis désolé, Chloé. La vie va probablement vous sembler beaucoup plus compliquée désormais."

"Non, ça va." S’empressa-t-elle de répliquer. 

Après tout, Ella croyait apparemment aux fantômes et cela ne semblait pas l’avoir tellement affecté. Chloé se dit que c’était seulement un autre de ces nouveaux faits surprenants qu’elle devrait apprendre à accepter comme faisant partie intégrante de son nouvel univers. Après avoir appris que son meilleur ami était le Diable, croire aux fantômes ne lui apparaissait plus comme étant si farfelu. Elle se demanda tout à coup ce qui avait bien pu amener Ella à croire aussi fermement en l’existence des esprits. Une étrange idée lui traversa alors l’esprit.

"Est-ce que certains humains peuvent voir ces âmes décédées ?"

Amenadiel lui sourit doucement. Le moins qu’on puisse dire, c'était que cette femme retombait rapidement sur ses deux pieds. Elle avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial.

"Oui, bien que les humains possédant ce don soient très rares. Si je peux appeler cette capacité un don. La majorité de ces personnes vous diraient probablement que c’est plus une malédiction qu’autre chose. Peu d’entre eux embrassent pleinement leur talent."

Chloé pouvait bien imaginer la difficulté de vivre entouré de fantômes au quotidien. Il y avait sans doute de quoi devenir fou. Plus elle y pensait et plus elle se disait que sa nouvelle théorie était plausible. Elle avait bien l’intention d’avoir une petite conversation avec Ella à ce sujet dans un avenir proche afin de confirmer ses doutes…

Voyant que Chloé semblait satisfaite de ces explications, Amenadiel poursuivit avec ses autres conclusions. "Mais la description de cet homme ne correspond pas à la personne que Lucifer a vu aujourd’hui. Ils doivent être au moins deux. Quand on y pense, c’est tout à fait logique qu’Azraël, l’Ange de la Mort, ait recours à des esprits pour épier les humains, et même pour nous filer Lucifer et moi. Ne pouvant être vu par personne d’autre que nous, ils n’ont pas à se soucier d’attirer l’attention de qui que ce soit d’autre et peuvent dont nous suivre beaucoup plus facilement, sans parler du fait qu’ils peuvent disparaître à volonté et apparaître où ils le veulent à tout moment."

Une fois de retour près de la voiture dont le moteur tournait encore, Chloé arrêta Amenadiel pour essayer de mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées.

"Ont-ils vraiment l’air humains à vos yeux ? Ne devraient-ils pas, je ne sais pas, avoir une apparence plus fantomatique ou je ne sais quoi ?" Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à tous les films d’horreur qu’elle avait vu concernant les esprits.

"Pas nécessairement. Plus leur mort est récente, plus ils auront une apparence humaine consistante. Ensuite, avec le temps qui passe, leur apparence deviendra normalement plus floue et diffuse au fur et à mesure qu’ils réaliseront pleinement leur nouvelle nature et qu’ils se dissocieront des humains qui les entourent. Certains en arriveront à comprendre et à accepter que leur place ne soit plus sur Terre et retrouveront alors le chemin de l’au-delà, qui les mènera au Paradis ou en Enfer, tout dépendant de la vie qu’ils auront menée. Mais d’autres erreront ici pour l’éternité."

Chloé essaya d’analyser ces informations de façon rationnelle. "Donc si je comprends bien, soit Azraël a récemment tué ces personnes pour en faire ses espions, soit elle a profité de leur mort pour les utiliser."

Amenadiel fut surpris par sa vivacité d’esprit, il n’avait pas lui-même commencé à analyser la situation sous cet angle. "Euh…, c’est possible, bien que j’écarterais la possibilité qu’Azraël les ait tué elle-même. Les anges n’ont pas le droit de tuer des humains." 

"Ça n’avait pas l’air de l’empêcher de me menacer tout à l’heure en tout cas. Et je n’ai pas l’ombre d’un doute qu’elle aurait été capable à tout le moins de donner l’ordre au Sinnerman de me tuer. Elle aurait très bien pu demander à celui-ci ou à quelqu’un d’autre de tuer ces deux hommes pour elle."

Amenadiel ne pouvait contredire sa logique. Azraël aurait probablement pu faire une telle chose.

"Quoi qu’il en soit, nous devons partir au plus vite avant qu’il ne revienne pour nous suivre. Prenez le volant, Chloé, ça me permettra de m’assurer que lui ou un autre esprit ne nous suive. Une âme peut voyager à grande vitesse, mais il y aura toujours une image résiduelle de son passage et je pourrai la voir maintenant que je sais quoi chercher."

Chloé prit donc le volant et s’assura, en faisant de longs détours, de ne pas être suivie par une voiture pendant qu’Amenadiel vérifiait qu’aucune entité, céleste ou autre, ne les file non plus. Elle se dirigea vers la périphérie de la ville, où elle connaissait quelques motels où la vérification de l’identité des clients n’était pas requise. 

La nuit s’annonçait pour être très longue. Chloé ne doutait pas d’être incapable de fermer l’œil un seul moment alors que Lucifer était en danger de mort. Sans parler de toutes les questions sans réponses laissées en suspens dans son esprit qui allait assurément la garder efficacement éveillée. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Amenadiel. Lui non plus ne dormirait sans doute pas de la nuit pour la protéger. Hum! Tant qu’à rester tous deux éveillés jusqu’au petit matin, Chloé comptait bien mettre ce temps et cette opportunité à profit afin d’obtenir quelques réponses à ses nombreuses questions. Amenadiel n’avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus…  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Caïn ne devrait maintenant plus tarder. Lucifer l’avait appelé il y a de cela dix minutes pour lui demander son aide et l’homme damné avait paru très excité à la possibilité d’avoir à faire face à des êtres célestes ou démoniaques possédant peut-être la capacité de le tuer. Lucifer espérait seulement qu’il chercherait vraiment à le protéger et pas seulement à mourir si la menace se présentait.

Confiné à son divan comme il l’était en ce moment, Lucifer regrettait de ne pas avoir demandé à Amenadiel ou à Chloé de lui verser un bon verre de whisky avant qu’ils ne partent. Il regarda son bar avec envie, tout en sachant fort bien qu’il n’aurait jamais la force de s’y rendre s’il tentait de se lever. 

Il soupira une énième fois en contemplant sa situation. Le départ de Chloé lui avait permis de freiner la dégradation de son état, mais le processus de régénération s’annonçait long et pénible. Il pouvait à peine sentir une amélioration. Il avait vraiment poussé son corps aux limites de sa viabilité. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes. Il n’était pas certain de parvenir à rester éveillé pendant encore bien longtemps. 

Soudain, il entendit un bruit bien familier, qui pour la toute première fois l’emplit d’une certaine crainte. 

Woosh ! 

Le son fut aussitôt suivi d’une sensation de brise sur son visage et son torse nu qui fit dresser les poils sur son corps. Il agrippa la dague démoniaque qui se trouvait encore à portée de sa main tout en ouvrant lentement les yeux pour découvrir la seule personne à laquelle il pouvait s’attendre.

"Bonjour Azraël ! Je t’attendais."

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de l’Ange de la Mort lorsqu’elle constata l’état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait. Elle ne put réfréner un rire d’émerveillement. 

"C’est encore mieux que ce que je pouvais espérer. Regarde-toi, aux portes de la mort ! Seul et sans défense par-dessus le marché. C’est un cadeau inespéré. Je me doutais bien que tu étais dans un pire état que moi, mais je n’aurais pu espérer une situation aussi parfaite." Elle exultait de satisfaction.

Lucifer nota qu’elle s’était changée à la suite de leur altercation, effaçant ainsi toutes traces apparentes de blessure. Elle portait maintenant un pantalon de cuir noir et une longue chemise sans col de la même couleur qui arborait de délicates broderies argentées. Elle se tenait droite et au premier regard ne paraissait pas affectée par la blessure à la poitrine qu’il lui avait infligée plus tôt. Il ne doutait pas avoir fait des dégâts, mais visiblement cela n’avait pas été suffisant pour la retenir de poursuivre sa vengeance. Au moins, le Sinnerman devrait sans aucun doute nécessiter quelques jours de repos pour se remettre de sa quasi-décapitation. Une mince consolation. Dans l’état où Lucifer se trouvait, il était toutefois évident qu’il ne ferait pas long feu seul face à sa sœur. Sa seule chance de rester en vie était sans doute de gagner suffisamment de temps afin de recouvrer assez d’énergie pour essayer de se défendre ou que Caïn arrive pour lui sauver la mise. Autant dire qu’il n’était pas mieux que mort.

Il devrait donc la faire parler ou la forcer à écouter, et il savait exactement quel sujet aborder pour lui faire gagner un temps précieux. 

"Raziel me manque aussi cruellement, Azraël. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à subir une telle perte." Il pouvait à nouveau si facilement sentir cette peine, tapie tout au fond de lui depuis si longtemps, comme si elle était encore toute fraîche.

La réaction de sa sœur fut instinctive. "Comment oses-tu jouer au grand frère réconfortant avec moi ? Même si Raziel et les autres te manquent vraiment un tant soit peu, bien que j’en doute fortement, ou que tu puisses éprouver un minimum de remords pour ce que tu as provoqué, ce ne sera jamais une peine suffisante par rapport à tes fautes. Tu mérites de souffrir chaque jour de ta vie durant l’éternité pour payer pour ce que tu as fait. Toi seul as déclenché cette guerre, toi seul as déchiré notre famille et entraîné ce bain de sang."

Lucifer ne réussit à trouver aucun mot pour se défendre, car tout ce que sa sœur disait était on ne peut plus vrai. 

Azraël s’avança lentement vers lui, avec toute sa prestance d’Ange de la Mort. "As-tu seulement la moindre idée du nombre de nos frères et sœurs tombés au combat par ta faute ?" 

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt en réalisant qu’il n’avait jamais exactement su combien d’entre eux étaient vraiment disparus. Personne n’avait daigné lui donner un chiffre exact et il n’avait lui-même jamais osé chercher à savoir la vérité.

Elle ricana à nouveau. "C’est bien ce que je pensais, tu t’en es toujours moqué. Qui sait combien tu en as tué de tes propres mains ? Raziel était peut-être même parmi tes victimes ? Mais je sais bien que tu ne me l’avouerais jamais si c’était le cas. Mais peu importe, car je te tiens responsable de tous les êtres qui sont morts pendant cette bataille. Pour ta gouverne, sache que cent-soixante-quatre des nôtres ont disparu à jamais ce jour-là, de part et d’autre du champ de bataille, sans compter tous ceux qui ont survécu seulement pour tomber avec toi pour avoir commis la faute de t’avoir suivi dans cette folie. Contrairement à toi, au moins ces derniers sont encore en Enfer pour purger leur peine, et il est grand temps que tu retournes les rejoindre, Lucifer."

Plus il l’écoutait, et plus il se disait qu’elle avait sans doute raison. Il avait même du mal à se souvenir comment il en était venu à penser avoir suffisamment payé pour ses péchés. Le fait qu’il n’ait jamais cru ou voulu que sa rébellion tourne aussi mal, ni même réalisé jusqu’à ce moment-là qu’un ange tué par une arme céleste disparaîtrait pour l’éternité ne pouvait amoindrir sa responsabilité ou les remords qu’il éprouvait encore. Est-ce qu’une telle faute pouvait seulement être rachetée ? Il en doutait. Il ne méritait sans doute pas de vivre librement et d’éprouver du bonheur sur cette Terre. Après tout ce qu’il avait fait, une souffrance éternelle était probablement ce qu’il méritait. 

"Tu as raison, c’est sans doute ce que je mérite, Azraël, mais me tuer ne ramènera pas Raziel et les autres à la vie. Crois-moi, si c’était possible je donnerais volontiers ma vie pour les ramener tous." 

Azraël se tenait maintenant juste à un pas de lui, avec ses grandes ailes noires déployées derrière elle, menaçante et terrible dans son courroux. Elle ne sembla pas considérer ses remords comme étant sincère une seule seconde.

"Même si ta mort ne peut les ramener, au moins j’aurai le sentiment que justice a été rendue. Père est peut-être trop doux avec toi, mais moi je n’ai pas ses scrupules pour exécuter la sentence que tu requiers."

Lucifer aurait bien voulu rire à entendre que son Père était trop doux avec lui, mais il n’en trouva simplement pas la force. 

Sans plus d’avertissement, Azraël l’agrippa solidement à la gorge en même temps qu’elle lui attrapa le poignet de la main qui tenait la dague démoniaque. Par réflexe, Lucifer déploya aussitôt ses ailes pour essayer de la repousser, mais elle avait dû anticiper son action, car il se retrouva en moins de deux avec les ailes clouées au divan, maintenues en place par celles de sa sœur. De sa main encore libre, Lucifer essaya en vain de se défaire de la solide poigne qu’elle avait sur sa gorge, mais il avait à peine la force de lever les bras.

Au lieu de l’étouffer à mort, Azraël le regarda plutôt intensément avec un sourire victorieux, tout en le maintenant en place, à sa merci. Lucifer se rendit compte rapidement que d’étranges lueurs aux couleurs multiples s’étaient mises à danser dans les yeux de sa sœur. Il se sentit bien malgré lui captivé par cette vision.

"Je n’aurais probablement jamais pu tenter cela si tu avais encore un minimum d’énergie, mais dans l’état où tu es, ton âme est déjà presque aux portes de l’Enfer. Je n’aurai pas grand-chose à faire pour te l’arracher complètement."

Et sur ses mots, Lucifer sentit une soudaine force lui déchirer littéralement l’esprit et tenter de le lui arracher de son corps. La douleur, à la fois mentale et viscérale, était insupportable. Il lutta de tout son être contre cette force terrible, néanmoins, il pouvait sentir son âme se détacher lentement de son enveloppe charnelle à mesure qu’il perdait les quelques forces qu’il lui restait. Bientôt, il commença à se sentit partir…

La force disparut aussi subitement qu’elle était apparue, et Lucifer sentit son âme revenir soudainement dans son corps, comme un élastique étiré qui reprenait sa place. La sensation était vertigineuse, ce qui le laissa complètement désorienté pendant un instant. Malgré cela, son regard se porta aussitôt sur la menace que représentait encore sa sœur. Étrangement, celle-ci s’éloignait de lui en titubant à reculons tout en se tenant l’arrière de la tête à deux mains. 

Mais que se passait-il donc ?

Il eut rapidement réponse à sa question lorsqu’il aperçut Caïn qui se tenait non loin d’Azraël, avec une pierre blanche brillante à la main. Le regard de Lucifer se posa à nouveau sur sa sœur pour découvrir en même temps qu’elle que les mains qu’elle avait portées à sa tête étaient maintenant ensanglantées.

L’Ange de la Mort paraissait aussi confuse par les événements que l’était Lucifer. Comment une simple pierre avait-elle pu blesser un ange ? Il n’en avait aucune idée.

Azraël dévisagea le nouveau venu d’un œil mauvais. 

"Tu vas payer très cher cet affront !"

"Mais j’y compte bien ! " Répliqua Caïn avec un grand sourire. Il paraissait aussi excité qu’un enfant la veille de Noël.

Azraël se précipita sur lui pour l’empoigner à la gorge à deux mains et le lever du sol, le projeter contre le comptoir du bar où elle le plaqua avec force sur le dos, faisant au passage voler en éclat quelques bouteilles d’alcool qui s’y trouvaient.

Bien que quelque peu sonné par cette attaque, Caïn lui rit au nez ce qui ne fit qu’augmenter la colère déjà non contenue de l’ange.

"Tu riras moins lorsque je t’aurai arraché l’âme pour l’envoyer pourrir en Enfer."

Caïn tenta de parler à nouveau, mais le pouvoir d’Azraël était déjà à l’œuvre et l’homme se retrouva rapidement incapable d’émettre un son autre que des lamentations de douleur.

Après seulement quelques secondes, les cris de Caïn s’arrêtèrent net lorsqu’Azraël le relâcha soudainement et le poussa au sol, tout pantelant, mais encore bien vivant. Consternation et surprise pouvaient se lire sur le visage de l’ange face à son incapacité à manipuler une simple âme humaine. 

"Mais qui êtes-vous ?" Elle avait la voix tremblante de rage et d’incompréhension.

De sa position semi-assise sur le plancher, Caïn toussota en se massant la gorge avant de tenter de parler d’une voix rendue rauque par le mauvais traitement subit. "J’aurais cru que vous me reconnaîtriez même si nous ne nous sommes jamais officiellement rencontrés."

Azraël fronça les sourcils et prit le temps de vraiment l’étudier pour la première fois depuis qu’il s’était attaqué à elle. Finalement, une lueur de compréhension passa dans son regard.

"Vous êtes Caïn !" Dit-elle dans un souffle.

"Je me disais bien que vous comprendriez." 

Caïn referma sa main sur la pierre qui lui avait échappé pendant l’attaque de l’ange et qui reposait maintenant à ses pieds. Il prit soin de s’assurer qu’Azraël note bien qu’il avait à nouveau son arme en main.

L’ange aux ailes noires recula encore de quelques pas pour s’éloigner un peu plus du danger qu’il représentait. "Je vous ai déjà vu il y a de cela quelques années alors que je commençais à m’intéresser au potentiel de votre protégé, Damien. Cependant, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que nos routes se croisent un jour." 

Caïn se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire narquois. Il attendait la question qu’elle ne tarderait sans doute pas à lui poser. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

"Comment avez-vous pu me blesser avec une simple roche ? Ça n’a aucun sens." 

Elle porta à nouveau sa main à sa blessure qui saignait encore abondamment. Son visage grimaçant prouvait que la plaie était plus douloureuse que ce que l’ange voulait sans doute laisser paraître.

Caïn se releva lentement en s’aidant du bar derrière lui. 

"Je n’ai aucune intention de vous donner d’explication. Mais sachez que je suis prêt à vous frapper à nouveau maintenant que je sais que vous ne m’êtes d’aucune utilité pour obtenir ce que je désire." Il se mit à avancer lentement vers elle d’un air menaçant pour appuyer ses paroles.

Rendue plus faible par ses blessures ainsi que notablement étourdie, l’Ange de la Mort comprit rapidement qu’elle avait peu de chance de battre un humain immortel dans de telles conditions. De plus, elle était peu habituée à faire face à une menace sérieuse contre sa vie, ce qui la déstabilisait davantage. 

Lorsque Caïn fit encore un pas vers elle, Azraël paniqua et le frappa de son aile pour le repousser violemment contre le bar. Elle n’attendit pas de voir le résultat de son attaque et s’enfuit en courant vers le balcon d’où elle prit son envol pour disparaître dans la nuit.

Bien qu’il ait eu le temps de retrouver ses esprits, Lucifer avait été bien incapable de se lever pour donner un coup de main à Caïn. Il avait peine à croire à quel point il se sentait faible en ce moment et encore plus à réaliser qu’il avait survécu à l’attaque de l’Ange de la Mort. Et c’est à Caïn qu’il devait d’être encore en vie. Quoi qu’il ait dit à Chloé tout à l’heure pour la convaincre que celui-ci le protègerait, il devait admettre qu’un doute avait toujours persisté en lui quant à l’implication de l’homme damné dans toute cette affaire. Mais la preuve était maintenant indiscutable, Caïn n’était aucunement de mèche avec sa sœur, et il avait tenu parole en le protégeant. 

Après s’être assuré qu’Azraël était bien partie, Lucifer porta son regard sur le corps inerte de Caïn qui s’était écroulé au pied du bar. 

"Tu peux arrêter de faire le mort, elle est partie." Plaisanta Lucifer. 

Mais l’homme ne remua pas d’un poil. À bien y regarder, Lucifer remarqua que les yeux de Caïn étaient restés ouverts et fixaient le vide droit devant lui, apparemment sans vie. Un doute s’immisça en lui et il se demanda si l’homme damné avait peut-être enfin pu réussir à mourir comme il le rêvait. 

Son doute fut toutefois de courte durée, car à peine trente secondes après avoir perdu la vie, Caïn reprit une première respiration bruyante et profonde. Il porta aussitôt les mains à son torse où une plaie béante se trouvait au niveau de son cœur. Il ne put d’abord qu’émettre de longs gémissements de douleur alors qu’il regardait tout autour de lui pour évaluer le danger. Voyant qu’Azraël n’était nulle part en vue et que Lucifer le contemplait calmement, il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de se relever péniblement.

"La garce ! J’aurais dû la frapper plus fort quand j’en ai eu l’occasion." Il tituba quelque peu avant de retrouver son équilibre.

Lucifer dut un peu ravaler son orgueil. "Merci ! Pour lui avoir tenu tête et m’avoir sauvé la peau. Je n’étais pas certain que vous le feriez vraiment." 

"Pour être franc, j’espérais qu’elle réussisse à me tuer. Après cela, elle aurait bien pu faire ce qu’elle voulait de vous ; ça ne m’aurait pas dérangé. Mais étant donné qu’elle n’en avait pas le pouvoir, ça m’a semblé plus judicieux de maintenir ma part de notre marché." 

Lucifer ricana malgré la situation. "Au moins, vous avez le mérite d’être honnête."

Voyant que Caïn s’apprêtait à s’asseoir à ses côtés sur le divan, il interrompit son geste.

"Avant de vous asseoir, que diriez-vous de nous préparer un verre pour fêter notre victoire ? J’en rêve depuis que je suis consigné à ce divan."

Pierce grimaça à la fois de douleur et de frustration à l’idée d’être utilisé de la sorte à titre de serviteur du Diable. Mais la perspective d’un bon verre de whisky l’attirait tout autant que ce dernier. Alors il retourna vers le bar et chercha une bouteille intacte du précieux alcool qu’ils aimaient tous deux et en versa un large verre pour chacun. Il revint vers le divan où il présenta un verre à Lucifer avant de s’y affaler lourdement.

Lucifer leva son Whisky pour porter un toast. "À notre étrange association !"

Caïn leva les yeux au ciel en cognant son verre contre le sien. "N’allez pas penser que je vous porte dans mon cœur."

"Loin de moi cette idée, soyez sans crainte." Lucifer porta enfin l’alcool à ses lèvres. Ça avait rarement eu aussi bon goût. Il avait l'impression de déjà se sentir mieux. 

"Si je vous ai protégé, c’est seulement parce que j’espère encore que vous réussissiez à trouver une solution à mon problème." Il goûta lui aussi le délicieux alcool et émit un léger gémissement de satisfaction.

"J’en suis conscient et j’entends bien commencer à me pencher sur cette question dès que je serai remis de ma déplaisante situation. À ce propos, pensez-vous pouvoir rester éveillé cette nuit pendant que je reprendrai des forces ?"

Caïn gronda à cette idée. "Si je le dois vraiment. Mais la nuit s’annonce longue et pénible pour moi."

Une idée traversa alors l’esprit de Lucifer. "J’aurais peut-être quelque chose pour vous aider à tenir toute la nuit et pour soulager la douleur. Il me reste un peu de Cocaïne et quelques comprimés de Speed que je n’ai pas utilisé depuis un bon moment. Ils sont à vous si ça vous intéresse."

Caïn leva un sourcil en considérant sérieusement l’offre. "Et vous avez une télévision ?"

"Non, mais j’ai une bibliothèque bien remplie. De quoi vous tenir éveillé toute la nuit."

L’homme haussa des épaules comme pour dire «pourquoi pas». "Alors je vais prendre tout ce qui vous reste de substances illicites. J’aurai sans doute besoin d’une bonne quantité."

Ils se remirent à boire tranquillement leurs verres en silence pendant un moment.

"Allez-vous me dire ce qu’était cette étrange pierre qui a le pouvoir de blesser un ange ou comptez-vous en garder le secret ?" Se risqua le Diable.

Caïn sembla débattre de la question intérieurement durant un instant avant de répondre par une question. "Savez-vous de quoi sont faites les armes célestes ?"

Lucifer fronça les sourcils, surprit par la tournure de la conversation. "Si je me souviens bien, les forgerons utilisaient un métal extrêmement rare, inconnu sur cette planète et appelé «Vharlnarhiûm»."

Caïn lui sourit de façon énigmatique tout en sortant la fameuse pierre de la poche de son pantalon où il l’avait dissimulée. Elle était un peu plus grosse qu’une orange avec plusieurs arêtes acérées. Lucifer avait d’abord cru qu’elle était blanche, mais il pouvait maintenant voir qu’elle était plutôt composée d’une base rocheuse quelconque grise et qu’au travers se trouvait une autre composante blanche aux reflets brillants. 

"Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?" Demanda Caïn.

Lucifer n’avait que rarement pu observer le précieux métal céleste, mais maintenant qu’il regardait la pierre de près, il n’y avait aucun doute possible; elle était pleine du précieux métal brillant aux pouvoirs hors du commun.

Il était ahuri. Comment un humain avait-il pu mettre la main sur ce trésor extraterrestre ? "Mais… c’est impossible !"

Caïn avait l’air très fier de son effet. "Depuis des millénaires, je suis à la recherche de météorites contenant ce précieux métal. Très peu d’entre elles en contiennent, mais au fil du temps j’en ai récupéré quelques-unes. Lorsque j’ai d’abord entendu parler des propriétés uniques de ce matériau apparemment capable de tuer un ange, j’ai entrepris d’en trouver suffisamment pour me forger une épée. Dans ma quête de vengeance contre Dieu, je m’étais raccroché à l’idée d’arriver un jour à le tuer avec une telle arme."

Lucifer écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. "Quoi ? Vous voulez tuer mon Père ?" Il considéra l’idée. "Non pas que j’y vois un problème, tout bien considéré."

"Voulais le tuer. Mais j’ai renoncé à cette idée il y a bien longtemps lorsque j’ai enfin accepté le fait que je méritais amplement ma punition. J’ai toutefois conservé ces pierres, me disant qu’elles pourraient peut-être m’être utiles un jour. Je n’avais jamais vraiment testé leur efficacité jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Je suis heureux de voir que ça fonctionne vraiment."

Lucifer n’en revenait pas. Il n’avait jamais même entrevu la possibilité que ce métal puisse être accessible aux humains. Les conséquences pouvaient éventuellement être désastreuses. 

"Et en avez-vous découvert suffisamment pour pouvoir vous forger une épée en fin de compte ?"

"Non, pas vraiment. Peut-être pourrais-je créer une dague tout au plus."

Lucifer était soulagé d’entendre que le métal était malgré tout extrêmement rare sur cette planète. La vie sur cette Terre deviendrait assurément compliquée pour lui s’il s’avérait aisé de façonner des armes capables de tuer le Diable. Lucifer prit note mentalement de ne pas trop se mettre l’homme damné à dos dans le futur. 

Ils se réfugièrent tous deux dans un silence confortable à déguster leur Whisky. Une fois son verre terminé, Caïn prit soin de sa plaie profonde et y appliqua un pansement pour contenir le saignement. Ça lui prendrait assurément beaucoup plus de temps que Lucifer pour guérir, mais cela ne l’empêcherait quand même pas de vaquer à ses occupations, même si la douleur s’annonçait être une épreuve en elle-même. Après quoi, il aida Lucifer à gagner son lit, où le Diable sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil récupérateur. 

Caïn installa un fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre pour garder sa charge à l'œil. Armé de quelques livres, d’une bouteille de whisky et de plus de drogue qu’il ne lui en faudrait pour tenir toute une semaine, Caïn se prépara à passer l’une des plus longues nuits de sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que vous avez aimé. Merci de lire cette histoire et de partager votre appréciation et vos points de vue.


	8. Pris la Main Dans la Sac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui je sais, ça fait plus de 6 mois que je n’ai pas poursuivi cette histoire et j’en suis désolée. J’avais d’autres projets en cours, mais maintenant que ceux-ci sont terminés je vais pouvoir me concentrer entièrement sur le présent récit et ce, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit terminé. Un merci immense à ma super Beta, Bebec, qui fait un travail incroyable. J’espère que vous apprécierez tous ce petit chapitre. Bonne lecture!

Le trajet vers le LUX lui semblait prendre une éternité. Chloé essuya à nouveau ses mains moites sur sa robe froissée. Elle s’efforça une fois de plus de se convaincre que le fait que Lucifer ne réponde pas à leurs messages téléphoniques ne voulait rien dire en soit et qu’il allait forcément bien. Il était le Diable après tout, être immortel et invulnérable, du moins lorsqu’elle n’était pas dans les parages. Amenadiel se disait confiant de sa capacité à se régénérer et ainsi échapper à la mort, ce qui la réconfortait en partie. Étrangement, il paraissait plus nerveux à l’idée d'arriver à l’improviste chez Lucifer qu’à celle que ce dernier soit en dangereuse posture. En fait, Amenadiel avait déployé une énergie démesurée à tenter de la dissuader de se rendre si tôt chez son frère, sans avoir de véritables arguments, ce qui avait au contraire renforcé la conviction de la jeune femme de s’y rendre maintenant. Il savait quelque chose et il le cachait bien mal. Et c’était mal la connaître s’il pensait qu’elle allait rester bien sagement dans ce motel miteux à attendre en se rongeant les sangs pour son partenaire alors qu’il pouvait avoir besoin d’elle. 

Chloé jeta un regard à l’ange déchu assis à ses côtés qui regardait fixement la route en conduisant, un rictus de frustration toujours présent sur son visage. Un sourire compatissant effleura les lèvres de l’inspectrice. Elle ne l’avait pas ménagé tout au long de la nuit dernière avec ses incessantes questions, et voilà qu’elle l'amenait à faire quelque chose contre son gré. Il aurait pu refuser, mais il était là, apparemment toujours déterminé à la protéger. 

Chloé avait réussi à lui soutirer plusieurs informations et, en contrepartie, elle lui avait raconté tout ce qui s’était passé avec Azreal et le Sinnerman. Elle obtint de nombreuses confirmations de ce qu’elle n’avait pas été certaine de comprendre de la conversation entre Lucifer et sa sœur pendant qu’elle avait était prise en otage par le Sinnerman. L’état d’esprit dans lequel elle s’était trouvée alors ne lui avait pas permis de bien tout assimiler ce qui s’était dit. Lucifer avait éclairci plusieurs points par la suite, mais il n’avait pas eu le temps de tout expliquer. Cela avait pris presque la nuit entière à Amenadiel pour assouvir la soif d’information de l’inspectrice. Maintenant, toute cette histoire était beaucoup plus claire pour elle, aussi incroyable qu’elle puisse paraître. 

Pour mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées, Chloé fit commencer Amenadiel plar le début avec la guerre céleste lors de laquelle Lucifer s’était rebellé contre ce qu’il appelait alors la tyrannie de son Père. Amenadiel confirma que la quête du libre-arbitre de son frère, alors appelé Samaël, avait dégénérée au-delà de tout ce qu’aucun d’entre eux n’aurait pu présager, se terminant dans un bain de sang et la mort de nombre d’entre eux, dont la sœur jumelle d’Azraël, Raziel. L’Ange de la Mort avait toujours gardé par la suite une haine sans borne pour ce frère responsable de la disparition de la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. 

Amenadiel évita de trop lui en dire sur la Cité d’Argent et les êtres célestes, et Chloé n’essaya pas d’en savoir plus. Partant de ce qu’elle savait maintenant sur Lucifer, Amenadiel repassa en revu les événements passés depuis le début de leur partenariat il y a un peu plus de deux ans. 

Au plus grand étonnement de Chloé, Amenadiel confessa sa responsabilité dans le retour de Malcolm du monde des morts et dans les événements qui en découlèrent. Une partie d’elle lui en voulait pour ce que Trixie et elle avaient vécu par sa faute, mais une autre partie compatissait avec lui bien malgré elle. Elle comprenait que l’ange avait probablement chuté en raison de ces agissements, et si l’émotion qu’elle lisait sur son visage en en parlant était un indice valable, Amenadiel s’en voulait encore beaucoup pour ce qu’il avait fait. 

Vint ensuite l’incroyable chapitre de la Déesse de la création, échappée de l’Enfer et paradant sur Terre en tant que Charlotte Richards. Chloé avait encore du mal à concevoir que Lucifer avait eu le pouvoir d’envoyer sa mère dans un autre Univers à l’aide d’une dague magique. Amenadiel lui raconta aussi les circonstances ayant poussé Lucifer à tuer son frère Uriel pour les protéger, elle et sa mère, de même que la peine profonde que cet acte lui avait infligée. Elle avait peine à croire tout ce que Lucifer avait fait dans l’ombre pour elle, sans jamais qu’elle ne s’en doute. 

Le récit de l’enlèvement de Lucifer, suivi de son réveil dans le désert avec ses ailes sur son dos et son visage de Diable en moins, fit réaliser à Chloé quelque chose d’important; Lucifer avait déjà essayé de lui prouver son identité. Mais il n’avait réalisé qu’alors que son visage de Diable avait disparu. Il lui avait fait suffisemment confiance pour tout lui révéler, mais elle l'avait repoussé sans aucune considération, croyant qu’il se jouait d’elle. Chloé grimaça à ce souvenir honteux et douloureux. Selon Amenadiel, Lucifer ne se serait jamais résigné à lui prouver ensuite sa vraie nature en lui montrant ses ailes, puisqu’il se refusait à être identifié en tant qu’ange. Amenadiel avait même laissé échapper que Lucifer aurait tenté de se débarrasser de ses ailes à de nombreuses reprises en se mutilant. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Chloé à la réalisation de toute l’angoisse qu’il avait dû vivre durant ces derniers mois pour en venir à s’automutiler ainsi. 

Chloé avait honte de n’avoir rien vu ni compris et d’avoir abandonné Lucifer dans toutes ces épreuves. Mais elle n’allait pas l’abandonner maintenant. Diable ou non, il était son ami et elle ne pouvait le voir autrement. Elle en savait bien assez sur lui à présent pour comprendre qu’il n’était pas l’être vile et perfide décrit par les saintes écritures et véhiculé dans toutes les cultures. Elle était passée par toutes les émotions depuis sa découverte de l’identité de son partenaire, allant de la peine à la colère, en passant par le désarroi et la stupéfaction, mais la peur de Lucifer n’avait jamais été l’une d’entre elles. 

Cependant, Chloé se serait menti à elle-même si elle avait dit ne pas se sentir dépassée par les événements. Elle se retrouvait au beau milieu d’une bataille céleste entre des anges et des démons, alors qu’elle n’était qu’une simple humaine vulnérable et sans espoir de pouvoir faire une différence. Sans parler du fait qu’elle mettait la vie de Lucifer en danger par le simple fait d’être à ses côtés. Considérant cela, elle se dit que c’était probablement stupide de sa part de retourner vers lui maintenant, mais elle ne pouvait s’en empêcher, elle devait savoir s’il allait bien. Il serait toujours temps pour elle par la suite de prendre ses distances pour assurer la sécurité de Lucifer. 

Selon Amenadiel, elle savait maintenant à peu près tout. Il restait néanmoins un sujet sur lequel l’ange était resté obstinément silencieux, malgré toutes les tentatives de l’inspectrice pour lui soutirer des informations; son mariage avec Candy. L’ange s’était refusé à expliquer la raison ayant motivé Lucifer à quitter la ville pour se réfugier à Vegas et épouser une stripteaseuse. À bien y penser, Chloé préférerait davantage que Lucifer lui fasse lui-même ces révélations et elle comptait bien aborder ce sujet avec lui lorsque les circonstances seraient propices. 

Elle se doutait néanmoins que Lucifer avait pris ses distances avec elle de cette façon on ne peut moins subtile pour lui faire comprendre que rien de sérieux ne pourrait jamais exister entre eux. Et le message avait été bien reçu, et encore mieux compris maintenant qu’elle savait qui il était. Il n’était pas humain. Et donc, sa difficulté à comprendre et à éprouver les émotions humaines devait être bien réelle. Chloé croyait de plus en plus qu’il était sans doute incapable d’amour véritable. Elle était toutefois prête à accepter tout ce qu’il pourrait lui donner, même si cela ne serait jamais que son amitié et la dévotion la plus totale qu’il n’avait cessé de lui accorder depuis presque le tout premier jour. Le fait de savoir qu’elle était autant importante dans sa vie, comme il l’avait si ouvertement déclaré et démontré, devrait lui suffire. Il aurait été de toute façon absurde que d’entretenir la fantaisie d’une histoire d’amour avec un être céleste immortel… Mieux valait qu’elle redescende sur terre et qu’elle poursuive des rêves à sa hauteur, tel que de développer une relation saine avec un humain des plus normal comme Marcus. Elle devrait probablement le rappeler pour planifier à nouveau leur souper afin de leur donner une vraie chance. 

Amenadiel était également resté évasif en ce qui concernait le mystérieux Caïn, supposé ami de Lucifer, et à qui elle avait entendu le Sinnerman faire allusion. Les deux hommes semblaient se connaître, quoique le nouveau démon ne semblât pas porter Caïn dans son cœur. Elle apprit tout de même que cet individu biblique était le tout premier meurtrier de l’histoire de l’humanité et que Dieu l’avait condamné à errer sur Terre pour l’éternité en punition de son péché. Elle espérait seulement que Lucifer avait vu juste sur la valeur de cet être immortel et qu’il pouvait en effet lui faire confiance. 

Si jamais il était arrivé malheur à Lucifer pendant la nuit... elle se jurait de traquer ce fameux Caïn et de l’expédier tout droit en Enfer ! 

Perdue dans ses pensées, Chloé ne réalisa qu’à la dernière seconde qu’ils étaient enfin arrivés au LUX. Elle s’empressa de descendre de voiture et Amenadiel ne put que faire de son mieux pour réussir à la suivre à l’intérieur. Il était à peine huit heures et le club était bien entendu encore désert à cette heure matinale. Anxieuse comme jamais, Chloé ne perdit pas de temps pour appeler l’ascenseur et se diriger vers le penthouse. À ses côtés, Amenadiel ne pouvait cacher sa propre nervosité. 

Aussitôt que la porte s’ouvrit, Chloé se précipita à l’intérieur de l’appartement. Son souffle se bloqua lorsque son regard se posa sur des bouteilles cassées au pied du bar, un signe évident de lutte. Pour couronner le tout, elle ne voyait son partenaire nulle part. Sentant la panique monter en elle, Chloé s’efforça de contrôler sa voix qui trahit tout de même toute l’étendue de ses craintes. 

"LUCIFER ?" Cria-t-elle presque. 

À son plus grand soulagement, son Diable de partenaire sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, la chemise à moitié boutonnée, clairement alerté par le ton anxieux de la jeune femme. 

Sur ses gardes, il balaya la pièce du regard pour tenter de repérer la menace. N’en voyant aucune, il reporta son attention vers Chloé. 

"Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe, Inspectrice ? Tout va bien ?" 

En guise de réponse, Chloé se précipita dans ses bras pour l’étreindre. Il fut si surpris par son geste qu’il ne parvint pas à formuler une de ses taquineries habituelles et qu’il lui fallut même quelques secondes pour lui retourner son étreinte. Mais ce petit moment de tendresse ne dura qu’un instant avant que l’inspectrice ne le relâche pour le regarder de la tête aux pieds. 

"Vous allez bien! Merci mon Dieu !" 

Lucifer grimaça à ses paroles. "Croyez-moi, mon Père n’a absolument rien à voir avec cela." 

Chloé ignora ses paroles et commença à relever sa chemise. 

"Ho! Quelqu’un s’est ennuyé !" Roucoula-t-il. 

Chloé le retourna un peu plus rudement que nécessaire pour mieux visualiser son pansement. "Ne soyez pas ridicule Lucifer! Je veux simplement voir votre blessure." 

Lucifer aurait bien eu envie de lui parler de tout ce qu’il pourrait lui montrer de son anatomie, mais se rappela que ce genre de blagues idiotes ne seraient sans doute pas très payantes pour son projet de séduction. Il en resta donc à des sujets plus neutres. 

"Je vous assure que je vais mieux, Inspectrice. Une telle blessure infligée par une dague infernale prendra tout de même quelques jours à guérir, mais elle ne saigne presque plus et est déjà en bonne voie de guérison." Comme de fait, son pansement n’arborait aucune trace de sang. 

Chloé hocha la tête vigoureusement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle tentait de se convaincre de ce qu’il affirmait. 

Lucifer adoucit son ton en serrant l’une des mains de Chloé entre les siennes. "Je ne cours plus aucun risque maintenant, Inspectrice, ne vous inquiétez pas." 

Un sourire se dessina enfin sur les lèvres de sa partenaire lorsqu’elle le regarda dans les yeux. "Oui, vous avez l’air mieux. Vos couleurs sont revenues." 

Lucifer lui retourna son sourire sans la quitter des yeux, ni relâcher sa main. Tous deux se regardèrent un long moment ainsi, silencieusement en souriant. 

Ce doux moment d’intimité fut abruptement interrompu par une voix masculine en provenance de la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre à coucher. 

"Lucifer ! Tu veux bien m’apporter mes vêtements ? Je crois que je les ai laissé dans la chambre." 

Complètement bouche bée, Chloé dévisagea Lucifer pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Celui-ci lui parut suspicieusement nerveux. Et étrangement, Chloé avait l’impression que cette voix masculine lui était familière. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, voyant qu’il ne recevait aucune réponse de la part de Lucifer, l’occupant de la salle de bain ouvrit la porte pour mieux se faire entendre. 

"Lucifer… !" Mais sa demande s’arrêta net en découvrant Chloé qui le dévisageait avec une surprise non feinte à l’entrée de la chambre. 

Marcus parut au moins aussi surpris qu’elle. Il ne portait qu’une serviette autour de sa taille, et son torse nu ainsi que ses cheveux étaient encore humides, sans doute à la suite d’une douche. Il ouvrit puis ferma la bouche à quelques reprises, incapable de trouver mots. L’image parfaite de quelqu’un prit en flagrant délit. 

"Bloody Hell !" S’exclama Lucifer en relâchant la main inerte de Chloé. 

Lucifer fusilla du regard Amenadiel qui s’était avancé près de la chambre pour voir ce qui se passait. 

"Ne porte pas le blâme sur moi, Luci. J’ai essayé de te prévenir mais tu n’as répondu à aucun de mes messages. Et tu sais très bien que personne ne peux empêcher Chloé de faire quelque chose qu’elle s’est mise en tête d’accomplir." 

Lucifer ne pouvait pas le contredire là-dessus. 

Chloé dévisagea Marcus et Lucifer tour à tour pour tenter de comprendre la relation qui les unissait. Elle essaya de trouver une explication simple et anodine à la présence de Marcus ici, mais n’y parvint pas. À sa grande consternation, elle n’arriva qu’à une seule conclusion possible qu’elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir nier; tout semblait indiquer que les deux hommes pour lesquels elle ressentait une attirance entretenaient une relation amoureuse ! 

"Dites-moi que je rêve !" Parvint-elle à verbaliser en s’éloignant de Lucifer. 

Les deux hommes plissèrent les yeux en tentant de comprendre où l’esprit aiguisé de la jeune femme l’avait mené et leurs yeux s’écarquillèrent au même moment en réalisant ce qu’elle pensait. 

"Ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez !" S’exclamèrent en même temps les deux coupables. 

Évidemment qu’ils allaient dire cela ! Chloé se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux, complètement sous le choc. Elle aurait dû s’en rendre compte avant. Tous deux avaient probablement simulé leur aversion pour l’un et l’autre afin d’éviter les soupçons. Et maintenant qu’elle y repensait, l’apparente crise de jalousie de Lucifer n’avait probablement pas été à l’égard de l’intérêt de Marcus pour elle, mais plutôt l’inverse. Comme elle avait été aveugle et naïve ! Elle avait l’impression que son monde venait d’être complètement retourné à l’envers. 

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Lucifer qui lui empoigna les épaules fermement pour attirer son attention. 

"Inspectrice ! Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Je n’ai jamais entretenu de relation intime avec le Lieutenant." 

"Mais..." Elle se rappela enfin que Lucifer ne mentait jamais. Elle essaya de trouver une façon différente d’interpréter les paroles de son partenaire, mais n’y trouva aucune faille lui permettant d’esquiver la vérité. 

"Je ne comprends pas. Si vous n’avez pas passé la nuit ensemble, que fait-il ici ?" Elle regarda enfin Marcus comme pour adresser sa question aux deux hommes et c’est celui-ci qui lui répondit. 

"Chloé ! Je vous assure que rien ne s’est passé entre nous. J’ai toutefois bien passé la nuit ici, mais seulement afin de protéger Lucifer. J’ai découvert son secret il y a quelque temps et je lui devais un service. Il m’a donc contacté pour que je le protège de sa sœur pendant son sommeil, rien de plus." 

Pendant un instant, Chloé eut honte d’apprendre que Marcus avait deviné le secret de Lucifer en seulement quelques mois alors qu’elle n’avait rien vu en plus de deux ans. Mais ensuite, elle prit vraiment conscience des paroles du Lieutenant… 

Frappée d’incompréhension, elle se retourna vers Lucifer. "Je croyais que vous deviez appeler Caïn pour vous protéger." 

La réaction de Lucifer fut presque comique. Presque. "Beee... heuuu !" 

La réponse de Marcus ne fut guère plus éloquente. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi pétrifiés, incapable de lui fournir une explication cohérente. 

C’est à ce moment qu’elle comprit enfin. 

Elle dévisagea Marcus comme si elle le voyait pour la toute première fois et murmura, subjuguée. 

"Vous êtes Caïn ! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’avais cette scène en tête depuis près d’un an, dans laquelle Chloé les surprend dans une situation compromettante. Il FALLAIT que je l’écrive! C’était plus fort que moi. J’espère que ça vous a plu. Vos reviews et comments sont toujours des plus appréciés. Merci de suivre cette histoire!


	9. L'Heure des Déclarations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous! Voici un petit chapitre contenant de grandes déclarations et dans lequel l'intrigue sera un peu plus dévoilée. Pour mieux apprécier, rappelez-vous que cette histoire a débuté le soir où Lucifer a découvert l’identité de Pierce. Le Caïn que je dépeins est donc légèrement différent de celui de la série. J'espère que vous apprécierez!
> 
> Un énorme merci à ma super Beta, Bebec, sans qui ce chapitre ne serait sans doute pas aussi agréable à lire.

Un silence pesant les enveloppa un long moment pendant lequel tous trois semblèrent retenir leur souffle, jusqu’à ce que Chloé explose de colère. 

"Je peux pas le croire ! Comment une histoire pareille peut-elle même seulement être possible ?! Les deux hommes qui me font craquer se révèlent être tous deux immortels. Et pas n’importe quels hommes; le Diable lui-même et le premier meurtrier de l’humanité !" 

Elle se mit à marcher de long en large dans la chambre en se tenant la tête à deux mains, visiblement à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. 

Lucifer ne put s’empêcher de noter qu’elle avait parlé au présent, comme si elle pouvait encore avoir un intérêt romantique pour lui. Ou bien voulait-elle plutôt dire qu’elle en avait un avant d’apprendre sa vraie nature ? Il n’aurait su le dire. Mais il n’aimait définitivement pas le petit sourire qui venait d’apparaître sur les lèvres de Pierce à l’entente du discours enflammé de la jeune femme. Comme s’il avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle que Chloé était attirée par l’homme damné ! 

Ce que l'inspectrice dit ensuite fit fort heureusement perdre l'enthousiasme précoce de Caïn, bien que celui du Diable fût tout autant anéanti." 

"Merde ! Vraiment, est-ce que j’aurais pu faire pire, même en le voulant ? Qu’est-ce qui cloche avec moi ?!" 

Lucifer ignora le sentiment de désespoir qui l’envahit à l'entente de cette déclaration des plus significatives, pour se concentrer sur la détresse de sa partenaire. 

Il avança d’un pas vers Chloé en levant une main pour l’arrêter dans ses allées et venues intempestives. 

"Inspectrice ! N’allez jamais croire que vous êtes à blâmer dans toute cette histoire. Vous n’avez rien à vous reprocher, bien au contraire." 

Il avait réussi à capter son attention. Elle s’était immobilisée près de lui en le dévisageant, le regard hagard et la lèvre tremblante. Il poursuivit d’un ton plus doux empli de sincérité et d’une émotion bouleversante qu’il se surprit à être incapable de contenir. 

"Je n’ai jamais rencontré d’âme aussi pure que la vôtre au cours de ma très longue existence. Le simple fait que vous puissiez discerner du bon chez des êtres aussi imparfaits que nous démontre toute votre grandeur. Comment ne pourrions-nous pas être attirés par vous ? Votre seule présence est comme un phare dans l’obscurité pour des êtres damnés comme nous…" 

Chloé resta totalement bouche bée et sa colère se dissipa aussi vite qu’elle était apparue. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un compliment aussi magnifique. Ses doutes sur sa propre valeur furent efficacement amoindris quoiqu'en partie seulement. Et que voulait-il dire par «attiré» ? Qu’est-ce que le Diable pouvait bien ressentir pour elle ? 

Pierce se racla la gorge pour attirer l’attention sur lui. Il rajusta la serviette autour de sa taille, visiblement mal à l’aise d’avoir une telle conversation dans cet accoutrement. "Lucifer dit vrai, Chloé. Vous êtes une personne exceptionnelle et c’est un privilège pour moi d’être dans votre vie, en espérant pouvoir le rester encore pendant longtemps." 

Une fois de plus, Chloé resta sans voix face à cette déclaration. 

Pierce poursuivit. "Et pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé que vous ayez découvert mon secret de cette façon. J’aurais préféré vous l’avouer moi-même, ce que j’aurais sans aucun doute fait dès que notre relation aurait pris une tournure plus sérieuse. Je n’aurais certainement pas attendu des années pour vous dire la vérité." Ce dernier commentaire était clairement dirigé à l’attention de Lucifer. 

"Facile à dire maintenant que vous êtes mis devant le fait accompli," répliqua rudement ce dernier. 

Outré, Pierce s’apprêta à contre-attaquer, mais Chloé s’interposa physiquement entre les deux hommes avant que la situation n’escalade en vraie querelle. 

"Ok les gars ! On se calme ! S’il y a quelqu’un ici qui est en droit d’être en colère ce n’est certainement pas vous, mais moi. Alors je ne veux pas vous entendre vous envoyer des bêtises à la tête. C’est compris ?" 

Tels des enfants proprement réprimandés, les deux êtres immortels acquiescèrent à contrecœur. 

Chloé ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de les ouvrir à nouveau. C’était vraiment n’importe quoi. Deux êtres immortels à moitié nus semblaient se disputer son attention et ses faveurs. Son regard se porta enfin réellement sur Marcus, ou plutôt Caïn, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas concevoir d'avoir pu ressentir une attirance pour un meurtrier, même si ledit meurtre s’était produit il y a des milliers d’années. Lucifer avait peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait tout simplement voir le bon en n'importe qui ; en Caïn - comme elle avait pu voir le bon en son diabolique partenaire. Quoi qu’il en soit, son espoir de développer une relation saine avec un homme tout à fait normal venait de partir en fumée, du moins dans un avenir proche. 

Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là qu’elle remarqua la plaie profonde sur le torse de Marcus. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’inquiétude. 

"Mais qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?" 

Marcus suivit son regard et comprit vite ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. "Oh ça ? Ce n’est rien. C’est seulement l’Ange de la Mort qui n’a pas trop apprécié mon intervention d’hier alors qu’elle cherchait à tuer Lucifer," répondit-il nonchalamment. 

"Quoi ?! Azraël est venue ici ?" Elle se retourna subitement vers Lucifer pour l’observer à nouveau de la tête aux pieds et s’assurer qu’il ne lui avait pas dissimulé une nouvelle blessure. Il se tenait pourtant bien droit et son torse partiellement découvert sous sa chemise à peine boutonnée n’arborait aucune marque, pas plus que le bas de son corps couvert seulement d’une paire de boxers. 

Il la rassura aussitôt. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Inspectrice, ma sœur n’a pas eu l’occasion de me blesser. Je dois admettre que Caïn ici présent a rempli sa part du marché en me sauvant vraisemblablement la vie." Il ne put s’empêcher de grimacer à son admission. 

Chloé ne savait pas trop quoi demander d’abord face à tout ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. "Eh bien ! On dirait que vous avez beaucoup de choses à me raconter. Ce que vous allez faire dans le plus grand détail jusqu’à ce que je sois totalement satisfaite." 

À son ton sans équivoque, il ne vint jamais à l’esprit des deux hommes de remettre en doute le fait qu’elle extirperait effectivement toutes les informations qu’elle désirerait. 

Chloé fronça les sourcils en les regardant à nouveau tour à tour, de plus en plus consciente de leur état de quasi-nudité. La possibilité qu’ils aient eu une aventure ensemble lui traversa une fois de plus l’esprit et elle frissonna à cette idée. Malgré le déni absolu verbalisé par Lucifer à cet effet, elle n’était toujours pas entièrement convaincue que rien ne se soit passé entre eux. Son partenaire était bien trop adroit dans l’art de dissimuler la vérité. Et elle réalisa qu’elle ne prêtait pas beaucoup de valeur à la parole de Marcus, compte tenu de tout ce qu’il avait dû lui cacher depuis qu’ils se connaissaient. 

"Mais avant qu’on ne commence...," ajouta-t-elle, "vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous habiller tous les deux !" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chloé leur faisait face, assise sur une chaise, alors que Lucifer et Pierce étaient installés sur le divan côte à côte, heureusement maintenant habillés, avec chacun un verre d’alcool à la main malgré l’heure très matinale. Amenadiel était resté en retrait près du bar à écouter les explications de son frère, ponctuées çà et là de précisions données par Pierce sur les événements de la veille. Chloé menait l’interrogatoire d’une main de maître, tant et si bien que sans qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte ou puissent l’en empêcher, la conversation bifurqua sur l’implication de Pierce dans l’affaire Sinnerman et sur le mystérieux accord le liant à Lucifer. 

Chloé fut soulagée d’apprendre que Marcus recherchait la rédemption et que c’était cette motivation qui l’avait poussée à faire un marché avec Lucifer. Elle ne s’était peut-être pas trompée autant qu’elle l’avait craint à son sujet après tout. Enfin, elle l’espérait. 

Après avoir écouté toutes leurs explications, Chloé resta silencieuse un moment, analysant la situation dans son entièreté. 

Elle se retourna finalement vers Marcus et le fixa d’un air grave. "Donc, si je comprends bien, vous n’étiez pas vraiment en danger lorsque vous m’avez sauvé la vie le jour où l'on nous a tirés dessus ?" 

À l’expression de surprise sur le visage de Pierce, elle comprit qu'il n’avait pas vu venir ce sujet en particulier. "À vrai dire… je n’en étais pas tout à fait certain à ce moment-là," répondit-il évasivement. 

"Que voulez-vous dire par là ?" 

"Eh bien ! Après être arrivé à LA pour retrouver et traquer Damien, j’ai fait quelques recherches sur Lucifer pour mieux connaître ses habitudes et ses capacités. J’ai alors appris qu’il avait déjà été blessé et était même probablement mort en votre présence. J’avoue avoir pensé pendant un moment que vous étiez peut-être la solution à mon problème. Je voulais vraiment vous sauver la vie, mais j’ai également profité de l’occasion pour tester mon hypothèse voulant que vous puissiez me rendre mortel comme vous le faites pour Lucifer. De toute évidence, ce n’est pas le cas et je me demande encore pourquoi…" 

Chloé écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. "Vous espériez mourir ?" Elle se souvint soudain avoir entendu le Sinnerman dire que Caïn regrettait son immortalité. 

Caïn soupira. "Une vie éternelle est très longue pour un humain, Chloé. J’espérais qu’en mourant, j’aurais peut-être pu me rendre enfin au Paradis, si Dieu acceptait finalement de me pardonner. Et à vrai dire, l’idée d’au contraire me réveiller en Enfer ne me semblait pas pire que de vivre éternellement sur cette terre." 

Amenadiel s’approcha en ricanant. "Ne vous faites pas d’illusions, Caïn. Tant que vous portez la marque de votre malédiction, le seul endroit où vous pourriez vous rendre si vous mouriez est bel et bien L’Enfer ! Et ce n’est certainement pas là que vous trouverez la rédemption, croyez-moi." 

Caïn releva la tête comme pour le défier. "Et qu’est-ce que vous en savez ?" 

Amenediel le dévisagea de toute sa hauteur. "Plus que vous, de toute évidence." 

Pendant un instant, l’homme damné donna l’impression de vouloir déverser sa colère sur l’ange noir, mais se ravisa. "Dites-moi où la trouver alors." Dit-il simplement. 

Devant le silence d’Amenadiel, Caïn eut un lent hochement de tête. "C’est bien ce que je croyais, vous n’en savez pas plus que moi. Quoique, dernièrement, je me suis mis à croire que je n’ai peut-être pas cherché la rédemption au bon endroit pendant toutes ces années, bien qu’après tout, …" et sur ces paroles, il se retourna pour plonger son regard brillant dans celui de Chloé, "…il y ait toutefois une chance que ce soit bien sur cette terre que je puisse un jour enfin la trouver." 

La façon dont Caïn se noyait dans ses yeux avec cet air rêveur et ce sourire béat chavira complètement Chloé. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’on réalisait être perçue comme la rédemption d’un autre. L’idée était à la fois exaltante et terrifiante. 

Ce fut au tour de Lucifer de se racler la gorge, sans subtilité aucune, pour briser ce moment d’intensité embarrassant. 

"Vous n’êtes pas obligé de nous faire tout ce cinéma, Caïn. J’ai dit que je vous aiderai à trouver un moyen de gagner votre rédemption et je tiendrai ma promesse." 

À contrecœur, l’homme millénaire détourna son regard de celui de Chloé pour répondre au Diable, agacé. "Vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup fatigué à chercher une solution, pourtant. Pas jusqu'à maintenant." 

"Ce n’est pas comme si vous étiez pressé !" Lança Lucifer d’un air de plus en plus irrité. 

La providence voulue que cette escalade d’arguments fut coupée par l’arrivée de Maze. 

"Haaa! Je me demandais bien ce qui t’était arrivé." S’exclama Lucifer d’un air curieux. 

"Decker ne t’a rien dit ? J’étais juste en train de sécuriser le périmètre. Me faire prendre par derrière par un fantôme errant c'est pas mon truc." 

"Quoi ?" Lucifer ne comprenait rien aux paroles de sa démone. 

Au lieu de lui répondre, Maze marcha tout droit vers le bar où elle choisit l’une des meilleures bouteilles de scotch et s’en versa un verre. Amenadiel prit le relai pour raconter sa rencontre de la veille avec un esprit dans la ruelle juste à l’extérieur du LUX. 

Maze avait bien besoin d’un petit remontant suite à cette interminable nuit. Après avoir rejoint Chloé et Amenadiel au motel, elle avait passé la nuit à les protéger en patrouillant les alentours. Rien de suspect ne s’était produit, mais maintenant qu’ils étaient tous de retour au penthouse, en terrain découvert, le danger venait d’augmenter de façon exponentielle. La journée promettait d’être intéressante... 

Amenediel avait raison dans ses conclusions, pensa Lucifer; il ne pouvait s’agir que d’une âme errante, comme ça devait aussi être le cas pour l’être qu’il avait lui-même croisé sur la plage la veille, et ils travaillaient de toute évidence pour Azraël. 

"Cette histoire ne vous fait pas penser à quelque chose, Decker?" S’enquit Pierce, qui avait écouté très attentivement le récit. 

Chloé le regarda sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir. 

"Je veux dire... ne trouvez-vous pas que ce soit une étrange coïncidence que nous soyons en train d’investiguer la mort de deux policiers experts en filature qui se sont apparemment suicidés, mais qui ont donné signe de vie à leur famille par la suite ? J’avais déjà mes doutes sur la possibilité qu’il s’agisse de fantômes, mais maintenant tout ça a bien du sens." 

"Quoi ? Vous pensez que ce sont ces deux types qui seraient nos esprits ?" Maintenant qu’elle y pensait sérieusement, c’était tout à fait plausible, quoique totalement ahurissant. Elle se dit qu’elle aurait dû y penser elle-même. Mais pour sa défense, elle était bien consciente d’avoir été plus que distraite par toutes les révélations avec lesquelles elle avait dû jongler depuis la découverte de la vraie nature de son partenaire et de tout ce qui en découlait. 

"C’est bien possible…," conclut-elle, "mais comment un esprit pourrait arriver à communiquer avec les vivants puisque très peu d’entre nous peuvent les voir ?" 

Surpris et intrigué du fait que Chloé et Pierce travaillent sur une telle enquête, c’est Lucifer qui lui répondit. "C’est fort probable, surtout s’ils sont conscients de leur condition, comme ça doit être le cas s’ils travaillent pour ma sœur. Avec un peu de concentration et de détermination, un esprit peut interagir avec son environnement et même l’affecter. Certains arrivent par exemple à faire bouger des objets, toucher quelqu’un ou même apparaître quelques secondes devant un être aimé. Il n'est donc pas impossible que votre enquête soit liée à toute cette histoire. Vous n’auriez pas une photo de ces deux policiers ?" 

Chloé regarda Marcus qui secoua négativement de la tête. "Pas ici, malheureusement," répondit-elle à Lucifer, "mais on pourrait demander à Ella de nous en envoyer. Elle devait justement faire des analyses ce weekend pour vérifier l’identité des corps et confirmer qu’il s’agissait bien des deux enquêteurs." 

Pierce s’empressa donc de joindre Ella qui lui envoya une photo de chaque policier présumé mort. Lucifer et Amenadiel étudièrent attentivement le portrait des suspects sur le cellulaire du Lieutenant. 

"C’est bien le type que j’ai vu sur la plage !" Déclara triomphalement Lucifer. 

"Et celui-ci est définitivement le gars qui s’est sauvé dans la ruelle hier soir. J’en suis certain," confirma Amenadiel. 

Pierce hocha pensivement la tête. "Maintenant qu’on sait qui ils sont, ça nous donne une longueur d’avance." 

Lucifer n’en avait pas l’air aussi certain. "C’est bien beau tout ça, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça va nous aider. Maintenant qu’ils savent qu’on les a repérés, ils vont être beaucoup plus prudents." 

Un plan commençait à se former dans l’esprit de Chloé. "En fait, ils n’ont aucune idée que nous connaissons leur identité. Il est donc fort probable que l’un d’eux évite seulement de s’approcher de Lucifer tandis que l’autre évitera Amenadiel. Et si c’est le cas, on pourrait utiliser cela à notre avantage. Mais pour y arriver, si une autre de mes intuitions s’avère exacte, on aura besoin d’Ella…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bien, Chloé est définitivement dans le trouble avec ses deux prétendants qui se battent pour gagner son cœur. La suite risque d’être amusante à écrire :)
> 
> Dans le chapitre suivant, je dévoilerai le secret d’Ella qui sera très différent de ce que vous avez vu dans la série puisque j’ai élaboré cette histoire avant la sortie de l’épisode «Boo Normal». Laissez-moi savoir si vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Vos retours sont toujours des plus appréciés. Merci de suivre cette histoire :)


End file.
